The Eventful life of Azumi
by Benji.M.Bling
Summary: Azumi's life has been full of unfortunate events, but then she stumbles upon Konoha. She meets Team 7 and hopes they can help her. Will she be able to escape her wretched past? Or will the past come to HER?
1. Chapter 1

It was a heavy breeze. Shadows were lurking, but that didn't stop her from running. Running away was all she could do to escape that wretched excuse of a clan. Her mesmerizing, blue eyes searched for shelter. Her blue shirt was torn and her black shorts were stained with mud. She tripped over a tree root in the woods and collapsed onto the floor letting her pitch black hair loose. Right before her stood the one thing she needed at the moment. Protection. The blonde person before her had beautiful cerulean eyes. He held her just as her eyes drifted away onto Dreamland.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~Anonymous Girl's POV~

As I awoke, I heard some REALLY loud voices. "Do you think she's fine?" said someone. They sounded feminine. " Hn." replied another. He sounded like a guy who was a jerk. That voice, ya know. Attitude. "ARE YOU ALIVE!? OH MY GOSH! SAKURA-CHAN, DO YOU THINK SHE'S DEA-" another said as he was cut off by someone (I'm guessing) punched him. I tried to tune out the loud annoying voices, but was unsuccessful, sadly. I really just wanted to sleep, but that wasn't going to happen around these people, now was it? I quietly grunted as I got up from what I'm guessing was a bed. It was comfy and smelled like hospital. I opened one eye only to see a girl with pink hair. PINK! WHY PINK!? Although, I did like her beautiful green eyes and cool red ninja-dress thingy. She was medium size in height.

Well moving on, I saw a dude with navy blue hair that wa- WHAT THE HELL!? His hair resembles a DUCKS BUTT! I couldn't help but giggle which earned me a few weird looks. He had a dark blue shirt that had a weird ping-pong looking thing on the back and he was sorta tall. His eyes were like WOAH! They were pitch black, sorta lifeless.

I turned my head to the side and saw a strange boy with a REALLY bright orange jumpsuit. He was small compared to the other two people I just saw. Actually, I was probably just around the same size. Damn, I'm SMALL. His face had weird whisker marks and his eyes were... Wow. Beautiful. Or so I thought at least.

"HI! MY NAME'S NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE SOMEDAY! WHAT'S YOUR NA-" he 'quietly' asked me just as he was once again punched.

"SHUT UP, NARUTO! I'm sorry for his behavior. My name's Sakura Haruno and that's Sasuke Uchiha. He's the best rookie in Konoha!" said the pink haired girl. The duck butt guy just answered 'Hn'. Does he not have any other word in his vocabulary list?

"So... What IS your name?" asked Sakura. I answered,"Azumi. Azumi Akarashi." I really wasn't sure of what to say so hey, might as well say my name. I looked around and noticed I really was in a hospital. I looked back to Sakura only to see her gasp and look at me wide eyed. I was about to question her, but she immediately ran out shutting the door behind her.

"What's wrong?" I asked the so called 'Sasuke'. As always, 'Hn' was his answer.

"Hn. Duckbutt," I replied.

He glared at me, but I paid no attention for I could care less. The hospital door to my room SLAMMED open to show Sakura and a man with grey hair that AMAZINGLY defied gravity. He was quite tall and had a green vest, ninja sandals, all that ninja-y stuff. He glanced around the room until his eyes landed on me. He walked over to me and observed me. What the hell is he doing?

He looked to Sakura as she answered, "Her name is Azumi Akarashi." The man looked me over once more before he asked,"Do you remember anything from your clan?"

"No. Is something wrong here?" I responded. I didn't know what they meant. All I know is that I ran away for dear life.

"You must have forgotten what happened to your clan due to the battle, I suppose. You should get some sleep. We'll continue later on," he responded just as he took out an orange book. It looked interesti-... NOOO! NEVERMIND! I immediately looked away from the book in disgust.

"ALRIGHTY THEN! BYE KAKASHI-SENSEI!" said the orange kitty-faced kid known as Naruto. HA! So that's his name... Kakashi. Hehe. Kaka-shi. I lied back down in bed. With the very few people I met, I seemed to like this place already.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I twitched and groaned unable to rest peacefully. All I could think about was all the horrible blood shed. Those lifeless eyes staring at me, watching my every move. No matter how much I wish I hadn't done it, I did and there was no going back. Stop. Please. Leave me alone. I tried to ignore their yells of hatred, but it was useless. STOP!

I shot out of bed sweating and grasping the bed sheets. My bangs were stuck to my forehead. Gosh, I felt like crap. The sun was setting HERE yet, I felt distant to the world. I hadn't even realized that duckbutt was sitting there staring at me with his oh-so lifeless eyes.

"What are you looking at, duckbutt?" I asked earning me a glare. 'Hn' was all he said, but I didn't care. It was only me and him in the room. Where was everybody? I asked him and he responded,"They're out. What do you want?"

"Jeez. I only wanted to know. You're not very social, are you?"

"What do you care?"

"Everybody needs friends. Or else you'll get lonely." Duh!

"They'd only get in the way of my goal." Whoa... That's deep.

"How can you not have friends? Aren't Naruto and um... Sakura your friends? They seem like good people."

"They're annoying. They'd only stop me from reaching my goal." I think he's shy to friendship. That's gotta be it, I think?

"If you'd like, I'll be your friend. You look rude, but that's your outer image. People aren't born rude, ya know?"

"I... I don't need you. Or anyone." he responded with... a... BLUSH! I'm seeing things, right?

I was about to respond an answer when Kakashi and Team... um... 7 walked in. He looked quite pleased, although I didn't know why. He looked back and forth between me and Sasuke.

"Well that was quite the conversation you two were having."

"That was?" I responded. That didn't seem like a good conversation to me.

"Yeah! Sasuke-teme doesn't talk much, but when he does he's always a jerk." Naruto commented calmly with his hands behind his head.

'Hn' was all Sasuke said as he turned his head away from everyone.

"Are you okay Sakura?" I asked. She looked a little... upset. She kept on staring at me like a madman. Her beautiful green eyes were dull and evil.

"Sasuke never talks to me like that. What have you done to him?" she said with a dark, evil voice.

"I didn't do anything to him. Tell her, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"GOSH DANG IT, SASUKE! VOCABULARY PLEASE!" I shouted. He glared at me with his onyx eyes. I was having a glare-down. He was now next to my bed and I was in the bed.

"GO AZUMI! BEAT UP SASUKE!" Naruto shouted.

"Azumi! Leave Sasuke alone!" Sakura begged. Kakashi on the other hand just stood there reading his book and peeking at us every so often.

"GO AZU- WOAH!" Naruto shouted as he tripped over a bag of chips and clashed into Sasuke. How'd that even get there?

My eyes widened at what was happening and I'm sure everybody's eyes were WIDE as well. I quickly pushed Sasuke away from me as I felt heat rise to my face. Oh gosh, I'm blushing.

"Um... I'm sor-" I said as I was cut off.

"OH MY GOSH! SASUKE JUST KISSED AZUMI-CHAN!" Naruto shouted to the world. Kakaski was wide-eyed and Sakura was mad and sad at the same time. I put my head under the covers to hide my embarrassment. It got silent all of a sudden. Awkward.

"Well, I'm leaving." Sasuke said breaking the silence. Finally, some vocab.

I peeked from the covers and saw Sasuke's eyes meet with mine. My eyes widened a bit, but then he smirked at me. Are you serious? Why is he smirking? I quickly got under the sheets again as I heard his footsteps get further. Naruto had been a little to quiet that I got suspicious. I glanced around the room and found that he was gone. Oh gosh, where did he go?

"Are you alright, Azumi?" Kakashi asked. I looked at him with an embarrassed face which resulted in him smiling at me with comfort.

"Is Sakura mad at me?"

"Most likely. Just give her time."

"Why is she upset? It wasn't my fault Sasuke kis-... collided with me. Is she obsessed with him?"

"Every girl is obsessed with Sasuke which isn't something he likes. But..." Kakashi paused.

"What? What is it?" I asked. I was curious to know about the 'but...' part.

"You seem to be an exception. It seems as Sasuke has noticed you as worthy," Kakashi continued.

I was quiet. I was trying to process these words. Sasuke sees me as a worthy person? Pfft. Please, this is a joke, right?

"HA! I doubt so. He's really distant to everyone. What makes me an exception? I just met him."

"That is something you'll have to find out. Anyway, where the heck is Naruto?"

"I was about to ask that. I hope he hasn't said anything. That'd make a REALLY bad impression on me and I just got here."

I looked over to Sakura and saw that she had finally gotten over this incident. She was smiling, but... why?

"Sasuke's only being nice to you because you're new here. That's my Sasuke-kun's way. Don't get any ideas that he likes you," Sakura finally spoke. She started laughing hysterically, which creeped the heck out of me. I looked over to Kakashi and he shrugged.

"Well, Azumi. Shall we continue our talk from earlier? If you're ready, that is," Kakashi spoke.

"I don't want to talk about Sasuke anymore. How about..."

"I'm talking about your clan, Azumi. Shall we continue THAT talk?"

"I guess so. Where do I start?" I asked. He started walking away and looked back at me. That's my cue. I got out of bed and MAN did that feel good. We walked through the hallways when we pretty much could've jumped out a window or something.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Hahaha! I sounded like Dora the Explorer.

"We're going somewhere more private," he answered as we stepped out of the hospital doors.

"Wow. It's still sunset."

"Yeah, it is."

As we continued walking, I saw girls glare at me. I had a feeling Naruto had something to do with this. Has everyone caught the glare disease from Sasuke?

"Kakashi, hide me," I said as I hid behind him.

He looked at me with his one eye. He smiled in that mask of his and continued to protect me from the glares. One of the girls was following us which was creepy.

"What do you want?" I asked with an annoyed tone.

She glared at me and spoke,"Is it true you kissed MY Sasuke-kun?"

"If it were me, how'd you know I did it?" I asked. She better not say Naruto.

"Naruto told EVERYONE about what YOU did to MY Sasuke-kun," she said and continued,"He also told us how you looked."

By now, I was fuming with anger. That teme! I'm going to KILL HIM!

Kakashi began pulling me off to where we were going because I was too pissed off to move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally, we arrived to the Hokage Tower. It was HUGE, but not too huge. We began walking in when I heard a certain "someone's" loud voice.

"YEAH! IT WAS FUNNY 'CUZ -" Naruto said as I cut him off by slamming the door open.

"YOU... YOU TEME! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I yelled as I tackled him and "softly" high-fived his face.

"HELP ME, GRANNY!" Naruto exclaimed making me even more mad. How dare he ask for help?! I punched him until a shadow appeared above us.

"Both of you, up. NOW!," the lady commanded.

I quickly got up and walked over to Kakashi. He told me that the lady's name was Tsunade. Naruto was still laying on the floor, beaten up.

"Kakashi, what do you need?" Tsunade asked.

All he did was look at me and then back to Tsunade for her to understand what he needed her for. She looked at me like I was a stray lion. She was ready to attack me if I attacked, although I wasn't.

"What's your name?" She asked with clear annoyance in her voice.

"Azumi Akarashi. I don't get what you're so upset about," I answered.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

"Your voice sounds upset. You should take a break. Who cares if you're Hokage. Everyone deserves a break or two," I replied.

She stared at me with a clueless face. Kakashi just smiled at me while Naruto... was still dead.

"Okay then... Well, let's get going with the interrogation. Handcuff her," Tsunade commanded.

"Yea- WAIT WHAT!? WHY'RE YOU GONNA HANDCUFF ME?!" I shouted for dear life.

"Because it's part of the procedure so just go along with it," she explained.

Tsunade's ANBU people suddenly appeared out of nowhere so I got into a defensive stance. Kakashi gave me a reassuring smile and patted me on the back. I allowed Tsunade's ANBU people to put handcuffs on me, at last. We began walking through corridors until we reached what I'm assuming is the "interrogation room".

"So I'm not going to get punched or anything, right?" I asked Kakashi.

"Maybe," he answered causing me to flinch. He laughed and clarified,"I'm just kidding. They won't."

"Alrighty then. So where is Tsunade?" I questioned him.

"She had some paperwork to finish."

"Oh... I see."

"What's wrong?"

"I feel uneasy. Something's not right."

He gave me a questioning look, but said nothing. I felt uneasy being in a room with untrustworthy ANBU people. And without the Hokage.

"Something's off about them. Can you come in as well, Kakashi?" I asked with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I have some training to do with my team," he responded.

I gulped. "Okay then," I said and continued,"But if anything happens make sure to come help me."

Kakashi began walking away. He raised his hand to reassure me he had heard. I smiled at him although he didn't see. I turned around and began to enter the interrogation room. I hope nothing bad happens.

"Hurry up and sit down," one of the ANBU guys commanded. The other just stood by the door and watched. I ignored my senses and made my way to my seat. I sat down, trying to hide the fact that I didn't trust them.

"Alright, ready?"

"Ready," the other ANBU guy answered to the other.

The guy that was standing began walking towards me with a... KUNAI! OH NO! What the hell is wrong with this cruel world?!

I jumped out of my seat when I got punched in the face by the ANBU guy "interrogating" me.

"MOTHER FU- AHH!" I yelled as I was cut off by having to dodge a kunai to my face. I blocked the kunai with my handcuffs causing them to break.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!" I asked obviously pissed. I was on one side of the room while the enemies were on the other. Damn! I have no kunais with me...

"We were only told to capture an 'Azumi Akarashi' and they told us we'd find you here. There, is that what you wanted to hear?" one of them answered. Who's 'they'? Wait. Where's the other guy?

I looked up and saw Bob (that's the name I gave to the ANBU dude) right above me. I jumped to the right to dodge him, but the other ANBU guy I named Fred came running at me. I lept in the air and sucker punched both of them. Immediately, I jumped away to safety. Boy was I wrong, Fred managed to get behind me and hold me down. Soon, Bob walked over to us holding a kunai in his hand.

"It's a shame that the last living Akarashi member has to die. Such a shame you went down easily," Bob said. Fred continued with,"Any last words?"

This is the end. I'm no good. I went down easily and he's right. I am weak. But... I raised my head and looked at Bob straight in the eyes. He looked at me with that ugly ANBU mask of his. I concentrated until I felt that unusual yet familiar sensation rise to my eyes. There you go! Let's do this.

"Hurry up and kill her! What are you doing?" Fred asked Bob. Bob stood there immobilized, unable to move.

"WHAT DID YOU DO YOU LITTLE BI-" Fred stopped talking when my eyes met his. His eyes widened as blood began spilling out of his mouth. I simply stared with an emotionless face. I hadn't done anything except stare at him. Or had I? The blood from his mouth landed on me staining my blue shirt. Fred's lifeless body landed on me leaving more blood stains. I pushed Fred off of me and stood up trying to recollect this incident.

"What do they mean by 'last living Akarashi member'?" I asked myself, feeling distant once again.

Kakashi, where are you? As soon as I said that, footsteps were heard. I immediately turned my head towards the door where the footsteps were heard. Kaka-... Standing by the doorway was the one and freakin only, Sasuke Uchiha. He stared at me with wide eyes, but his eyes were... blood red. I couldn't help, but stare at his eyes with wide eyes myself.

"What happened?" he asked me, since obviously I was the only other ALIVE person here.

"None of your business, duckbutt."

"Just answer me. Now."

"No. I only want to tell Kakashi."

"Why won't you just tell me. I came here cause I sensed unnatural chakra, only to find YOU covered in blood with TWO dead people. Azumi, just tell me," he replied as he began walking towards me at a medium pace.

"Wow, Sasuke..." I told him, now that we were face to face.

"What?" he questioned.

"That's the MOST VOCAB I'VE HEARD COME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" I replied happily, gasping, and pointing at him. At this point, Sasuke face palmed.

"STOP MAKING EXCUSES AND TELL ME!" he shouted.

"NO! WHY DO YOU CARE, ANYWAYS?!" I yelled at him.

"I CARE BECAUSE... because.. I..."

"Because what, Sasuke? C'mon. Let it out."

"Because I -" Sasuke said as he was cut off by the sensei I was looking for.

"KAKASHI! YOU BAKA!" I yelled and leapt at him as he caught me. I buried my face into his dark green vest.

"I told you to come help if ANYTHING happened. This always happens when I do things myself. Always," I told Kakashi. He looked at the scene around him, but kept his eyes on the two lifeless bodies.

"Sasuke, deactivate your Sharingan. You'll end up losing your energy if you don't," Kakashi commanded.

"Hn," he replied. He used so much vocabulary just now. What happened?

"Kakashi, isn't Sharingan the Uchiha's specialty?" I asked. Kakashi nodded.

"How'd you know about the Sharingan?" he asked me.

"My clan was taught all about these things," I replied.

"Anywhom, why did you kill them, Azumi?" Kakashi asked. "We could've interrogated them."

I looked away from Kakashi to try and summarize the incident. After I summarized the story, I told him how someone knew me, my whereabouts, and was out to kill me. Kakashi looked like he was trying to concentrate, after hearing my story.

"Umm... Kakashi?"

"Yeah. I'm listening."

"Do you know what happened to my clan?"

It got silent in the room. You could hear us breathing, the trees outside swaying, and children running about. But I got no answer from him.

"Kakashi, if you know just tell me. I can handle it," I comfortingly told him.

He looked at me in the eyes and explained,"Azumi, your clan was attacked yesterday. According to the search team, there were no survivors besides yo-"

My eyes were wide as HECK and were spilling waterfalls. It can't be. Not my brother, sister, my friends. They can't be dea-... I started sobbing my eyes out while Kakashi hugged me. So much for 'I can handle it', right? Sasuke was staring at us with wide eyes.

"Get over it," Sasuke "nicely" said.

"What do you mean 'get over it'? The very few people I treasured are dead! How can you be so insensitive?" I retorted, turning around to face him.

"My clan's dead. How's that 'insensitive'?" he responded. I wasn't sure how to react.

"Is that why you're always grumpy? 'Cuz I don't want to be like that. I'll make sure to be happy 24/7!" I feel happy now!

"Hn," Sasuke replied. "Go ahead."

I smiled and ran over to him. He stared at me with a what-do-you-want face. I kissed him on the cheek and hugged him tightly. He was trying to pry me off but was VERY unsuccessful.

"You have a weird way of showing affection, Sasuke!" I explained in his ear.

I felt warmth coming off his face which I'm guessing means he's... blushing! I got closer to his face and saw a hint of red, but he quickly turned the other way refusing to let me see him blush.

"Get off me!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"No! Not until you let me see your face! JUST SHOW ME!" I shouted back.

Sasuke tripped me making me land on the floor face first. I was about to get up, but then duckbutt sat on me.

"Get off of me! Kakashiiii!" I exclaimed, but Kakashi was busy sitting down and reading his book.

"It's your fault for being annoy-," Sasuke was cut off as I forcefully managed to push him off.

I got on top of his back and threatened to cut off his duckbutt although I'm pretty sure I'd be doing him a favor. He glared at me and I glared at him. Well, well, well. Would you look at that? Another glare-down. I'm ready this time.

Immediately, Sasuke pushed me off while I was focused on glaring. He got on top of me, facing me. I began blushing and so did he when he realized where his hand was.

"Oi! Everyone, what's u-" Naruto was saying as he walked into the room with Sakura.

Naruto was wide eyed, Sakura was once again lifeless, and Kakashi was reading his book. I pushed Sasuke off me and crawled to the closest corner I could get to.

"SASUKE! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO RAPE AZUMI?!" Naruto exclaimed catching Kakashi's attention.

I looked towards Sasuke. He was blushing A LOT, but you could only see him through my angle. Kakashi stood up and glared at both of us (me and Sasuke).

"Why were the both of you 'playing' around with each other in the first place?" Kakashi asked us both. "C'mon. Answer me. Azumi, don't you know?"

"Shut up. His fault for tripping me," I answered.

"Your fault for hugging me AND kissing me," Sasuke retorted.

"I kissed you on the CHEEK, alright? That's nothing compared to what you just did," I retorted to Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at me while Naruto laughed his butt off. Sakura was still 'dead' and Kakashi was smiling. Has everyone forgotten that there's dead bodies here? Jeez! Stupid duckbutt! My chest hurts from being squished to death.

"Well, lets get going. We still have to identify the dead bodies, get you (me, Azumi) cleaned, and find out how you managed to kill them. There's no sign of damage on them, yet there they are... dead," Kakashi explained.

Naruto looked at me with sad, comforting eyes. I was drenched in blood. I had killed someone, yet he was trying to comfort me. I couldn't help but get teary-eyed. Sakura was glaring daggers at me and kept her distance.

"I'm not going to kill you if that's what you think," I explained to Sakura. She kept glaring, but relaxed a little.

"Hn. Let's go," Sasuke said as dull as ever. Everyone followed along and started walking.

"You're starting to speak more often. That's a surprise," I commented smiling.

Sasuke looked over to me and smirked. He kept walking, but stopped when he and I were at the back of the group. I looked at him slightly lost. He turned to face me when suddenly we were face to face. He grabbed my chin and lifted my face up so that I could look him in the eyes.

"W-what do y-you want?" I asked slightly nervous.

It was quiet for a while when he responded,"Do you like me?" I didn't know how to react. I began blushing crazily so I backed away from him.

"So you do like me? Thought so," Sasuke continued.

"W-well how do you expect me to react?! You were so close to my face!" I responded. I actually don't have a crush on him, though.

"Hn. Well I don't mind if you do," Sasuke answered as he began walking away to catch up to Team 7.

I stood there. Lost. Unable to process this new information. Did he allow me to like him? I thought he didn't like it when girls fawn all over him.

"OI! AZUMI! HURRY UP!" Naruto shouted, waving for me to hurry up.

I looked forward to staying here with my new family. Kakashi, Naruto, not so much Sakura, and... Sasuke. They were all waiting for me to come. I smiled and ran over to them. I finally have a new family, Mom.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone! I'm new to fan fiction so if my story seems... I don't know... weird, then feel free to criticize. I'll try my best to fix it! Now, ON WITH THE STORY!

(I only own my OC and the two made up ANBU dudes. All credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~Azumi's POV~

It was early in the morning. I was getting ready to head out to meet up with Kakashi. We were going to discuss about the undercover ANBU people. After I finished getting ready, I headed out to the Hokage tower. As I walked, I spaced out and thought about yesterday's events. My first day here in Konoha turned out to be quite... weird.

"Azumi! Over here!" Sakura shouted. All of Team 7 was here at the Hokage tower. What're they doing here?

"Hey! What're you ALL doing here?" I asked them.

"Kakashi told us to come wait for him here. What are you doing here, Azumi-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi told me to come so that we could discuss yesterday's incident. Where is he?"

As soon as I said that, Kakashi came out of nowhere. I smiled at him while the rest just lectured him for being late. Either they came here EARLY or I came here late. The whole time, Sasuke was quiet and didn't bother to listen to our conversation. I was going to question him, but then I saw his face. He looked in pain. He was grasping his neck every now and then.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" I asked. He seemed just fine, yesterday. I wonder what happened.

He simply ignored my question. Yesterday, he talked more and now it's like he's mute or something. I looked over to Sakura and Naruto to see if they'd answer. They looked down with a sad expression. Kakashi was doing the same until he decided to kill the silence.

"So how about we head inside. We still have to finish our discussion with Tsunade, Azumi," Kakashi said.

"Oh! They're going inside, too?" I asked Kakashi while pointing at Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto.

"Yes. They're witnesses to the scene. Tsunade has to hear as much evidence as she can," Kakashi answered.

I simply nodded and headed inside with the rest following behind me. We reached our destination and walked inside. Tsunade was sitting down while a lady with a pig was standing next to her. Who's that? I don't remember seeing her, yesterday.

"There you are. Alright, let's get this over with. Shizune," Tsunade said while looking to the lady with a pig. I'm guessing that's Shizune.

"Yes. After analyzing the corpses, we found that they were top rank ninja assassins. They were S-rank assassins. The man with a kunai in hand (Bob) was known as Fuguri Takashi. The other man (Fred) was known as Satachii Hogurumi," Shizune explained. Say what?

Everyone was wide-eyed. Even Tsunade was wide-eyed. I, on the other hand, had no idea what the big deal was. They're just ninja assassins, so what? Sure, their names are sorta cool, but that's about it.

"You mean THE ONE AND ONLY TOP RANK NINJA ASSASSINS, FUGURI AND SATACHII, WERE KILLED BY AZUMI?!" Sakura exclaimed.

Shizune nodded making everyone in the room look at me like a maniac. I was feeling quite scared. What do they want with me? (shudders)

"What I'd like to know is... HOW?!" Naruto shouted.

"Well that's simple!" I answered. " My clan has the ability to use their eyes to an extent. We manipulate our eyes to send out VERY, VERY thin chakra strings to the enemies eyes allowing us to manipulate them. As long as we keep our eyes concentrated on theirs, we can do WHATEVER we want to them."

Everybody was staring at me like a weirdo. I frowned and asked,"Would you like me to demonstrate?"

"NOOO!" Naruto shouted, hiding behind Sakura as I began activating my eyes.

"So, how do you know when they have been activated?" Tsunade asked.

I simply closed my eyes for a few seconds. I reopened them to reveal that my ice cold blue eyes were glowing vividly.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked. Tsunade looked at my eyes with curiosity.

I smiled and deactivated my eyes. They hurt whenever I overuse them. Kakashi patted me on the back and walked over to Tsunade. They were whispering about something until they looked over to me. It was silent.

"Azumi, how is it that your clan is dead but somehow you managed to live?" Kakashi asked.

My eyes widened. I didn't want to talk about that. If I did, I'd have to talk about my family and the deaths that happened. I shook my head and started heading for the door. Suddenly, a hand grabbed me by the shoulder and turned me around so that I could face them.

"It'll be alright. I'll make sure of it! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed with such happiness.

I got teary-eyed and hugged him. I have been getting quite teary-eyed lately, haven't I? I rubbed my eyes to get rid of any tears that'd try to escape. If I wanted them to help me, I'd have to tell them EVERYTHING.

"Well, it all started when I was little," I began as I walked over to Tsunade's desk. "My dad died when my mom was pregnant with me. I was born shortly after. My brother and sister would help my mom with any chores she needed help with. They couldn't help her do missions to earn money, though. So that's when my mom decided that when I was born, she'd find us a new 'daddy'. After I was born, she started leaving the house very frequently to go do missions. Then one day, when I had turned three, she didn't come back home."

Naruto's eyes were wide with awe. Tsunade and Kakashi looked concerned. Sasuke was looking at me with a slightly noticeable, concerned face. Sakura looked sad. I felt bad for telling them such a horrible story, but they asked for the details. That's when I continued...

"My family managed to live off stealing food to survive. It was three years or so when she finally returned. There was a man with gray hair walking with her. No, not Kakashi. I didn't know who he was, I was only six, so I immediately ran at the guy and tried punching him. I ended up being pounded half to death, literally. Turns out, the guy was supposed to be my new 'daddy'. My step dad didn't want me going to the hospital to get treated for the wounds HE inflicted on me so my mom was our nurse. My brother and sister obeyed EVERY rule he said. I didn't, though. No way in hell was this guy gonna walk into my house, beat my mother and I, and treat us like crap. I fought him every time I could for the next two years of my life," I said with such a dark tone.

"Then what else happened?" Sakura asked quietly, as if she'd shatter me like glass if she shouted.

I continued," Then one day after I got home from training, everything shattered."

At this point, everyone in the room was looking at me with such depressing eyes. I felt sorrowful seeing that just these words could ruin such a joyful atmosphere. I continued on with my story with...

"I entered my house and called out to my brother and sister. All the lights were turned off which made me feel nauseous. The lights were NEVER, EVER turned off in our house unless we were having a ceremony. I immediately ran up stairs to check on my mom. As I was walking through the hallways, I noticed something. The door to my step dad's room was cracked open enough for me to hear or see what was going on in there. You would've thought that I'd leave, but my mom was still unidentified in this house so I peeked in. That's when I saw my mom arguing with 'him' (step dad). Suddenly, all I could hear were punches, kunais clashing, anything horrible an eight year old could ever hear," I mumbled loud enough for them to hear.

I continued,"I couldn't handle hearing my mom get hurt for something so useless so I ran in the room quick enough to take a kunai to the leg. I'd much rather myself get hurt, than my mom. I yelled at the top of my lungs, telling him to stop, but he just continued beating us both. Then suddenly, he raised his scythe at me and threatened that if I didn't leave he'd kill me. I stayed for my mom's sake. I heard him swing his scythe. I was ready for impact, but it never came. I looked up only to see my mom's head land beside me. My brother and sister walked in and saw what was happening. Yet, they didn't bother to do ANYTHING. Instead, they left crying and shouted that it was all MY fault. Everything in the room was drenched in blood. EVERYTHING... I didn't know what to do so I... I screamed. I suddenly blacked out. I didn't know what I was doing... First my mom was dead, then suddenly my step dad was dead, my brother, sister, they were ALL dead! THEY DIDN'T EVEN HAVE HEADS, ANYMORE! The whole room was covered in blood, I WAS COVERED IN BLOOD, BUT I DIDN'T KILL THEM! MY CLAN ACCUSED ME OF KILLING THEM, BUT I DIDN'T... I would never do that to my family!"

I was bawling my eyes out. I felt so depressed, so weak, that I fell to my knees. Sakura was wide-eyed and was covering her mouth in disgust. Everyone was pretty much like that besides Kakashi, Sasuke, and Tsunade. They all looked down, refusing to meet my lifeless eyes. I couldn't blame them.

"I WOULD NEVER DO THAT! YET... they didn't believe me. They didn't even bother listening to my excuses. They used genjutsu... ninjutsu, taijutsu, to try and... stop me, but I... refused to be killed for something I didn't even do! I would... activate my eyes... to hurt them. I refused to... use my hands to attack them. Then they'd definitely... accuse me of murder. Unfortunately, I ended up killing them all with my eyes," I explained between sniffles.

"So that's when I found you in the woods all cut up..." Naruto murmured sadly.

I looked up to him. He was crying. Crying so much that I started crying again. Dang it, Naruto! Stop crying! I sprang up from my place on the floor and hugged him. Kakashi walked over to us and started petting our heads. Sasuke was being emo and glaring at Naruto. The room seemed so dull and lifeless, and it was all thanks to me.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I didn't mean to be so emotional, although I feel much better now that I have let it all out," I sniffled out.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I made you relive something so horrible," Tsunade apologized on her and Kakashi's behalf.

I smiled and let go of Naruto to stretch. Once I was done stretching, something occurred to me. I didn't have a home. I'd been staying at a little house that had a room for rent. I didn't want that, I wanted my OWN house. I was thinking of how to tell Tsunade. Ya know, you can't just make everyone depressed and then make them do some paperwork to find a home for you. I still asked anyway.

"Um.. Tsunade, would you happen to know where I could find a house to live in? I kinda need one, ya know?" She looked at me clueless, yet again, but answered.

"Well... um... there's the apartments that Naruto liv-"

"YOU SHOULD COME LIVE AT MY APARTMENT! I mean... APARTMENTS! WE COULD BE AN UNSTOPPABLE DUO, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto exclaimed.

I was feeling cheerful once again. Naruto can make ANYONE smile, can't he? Well, besides Sasuke. I was looking forward to what could happen if I did move to his apartments. I looked to Tsunade for approval. She didn't deny it, so I immediately started cheering.

"EEYEAH! WE'RE GONNA BE APARTMENT BUDDIES!WOO-" I shouted as Tsunade cut me off.

"WHO SAID I AGREED?! IM STILL THINKING ABOUT THIS SO HOLD UP!" Tsunade shouted making me and Naruto flinch. She continued with...

"Sasuke, don't you have room at your complex to spare for Azumi?"

"SAY WHAT?! I DON'T WANNA LIVE WITH SASUKE! IT'S BAD ENOUGH HIS FAN GIRLS HATE ME! If I lived with him... Ugh! Goodbye to me, then!" I shouted for dear life.

"I do, but why should I? She doesn't even want to live at the complex," Sasuke responded.

"So if she did want to go live at your complex, you'd let her?" Tsunade asked devilishly.

Sasuke glared at Tsunade, but turned around to think. I hope he doesn't agree or else, Sasuke will rape me at the complex. I'm too young to be pregnant, although I doubt that he'll rape me. I just feel uncomfortable living by myself with him. (sighs)

"I guess so," Sasuke responded still looking away from us.

"But Tsunade! What if Azumi has girl needs that Sasuke can't provide her?" Sakura asked making an excuse to get me away from him.

Everyone looked at Sakura with a what-the-flip-did-you-say face. I was blushing redder than a tomato. Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around my neck.

"I'm pretty sure I can provide ANY need she needs, right Azumi?" Sasuke asked while smirking and resting his head on mine. He looked at me, but I refused to look back. They always embarrass me!

I was red to the point I was practically glowing. Then Naruto commented,"HA! HER EYES AREN'T THE ONLY THINGS THAT GLOW!" I started feeling hot and dizzy. I was seeing blurry and couldn't keep my balance. I fell downward, but Sasuke caught me since he was close to me, like REALLY close. I was knocked out. I no longer felt anything, but sleep arrive to me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~Sasuke's POV~

I carried Azumi bridal-style and held her securely. I turned around to face everyone, but they were all staring at me. They all had these devilish eyes, besides Naruto and Sakura. Naruto was glaring, while Sakura was crying in a corner. Sakura can be really annoying. Get over it!

"Whatever you're thinking of, don't even bother," I commanded. They all still kept on staring devilishly.

They began walking towards me. This is an AMBUSH! I quickly jumped towards the door, but Kakashi was behind me. He grabbed me by the shoulders and pushed me to Tsunade's direction.

"Oh, come on Sasuke! A picture won't kill you. Besides, this'll be the last time she'll actually let you carry her," Tsunade persuaded.

Shizune had her camera ready. I tried running away while they were setting up the camera, but Kakashi and Tsunade threatened to wake up Azumi and blame me for this plan. Obviously, Azumi would believe Kakashi over me. I had no choice, but to stay. Although I refuse to admit it, I looked over to Naruto for help. He was still glaring at me. Well, so much for help.

"Read- WAIT! Let's dress them up!" Shizune exclaimed. Oh hell no!

"We should, shouldn't we?" Kakashi added.

Just as Tsunade was about to answer, I immediately made a run for it. I jumped out of the window and hopped over rooftops. No way in hell were they going to dress me up (or Azumi)! I jumped over many houses until I thought I had lost Kakashi. Shizune and Tsunade wouldn't be able to chase after me due to their Hokage paperwork stuff, which led me to my conclusion. I was standing on a house observing the landscape when suddenly a Kunai came flying at me.

"What the hell?!" I shouted to- NARUTO?! "What the hell are you doing, baka?"

"Give me Azumi and I'll leave you alone. Dattebayo!" Naruto answered.

"I can't do that. I'm in charge of her so I have to be with her," I responded holding Azumi even closer to me. She also snuggled closer.

"Then how about we battle, Sasuke?" Naruto asked with hope in his voice.

I ignored his question and began walking away. Then, I felt his chakra getting closer so I jumped to my right. He leapt at me causing us to smash Azumi into a doggy pile. She started flinching when suddenly...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~Azumi's POV~

I flinched when I felt the air get squished out of me. I could feel someone on top of me and below me, which made me wonder... WTF?! I quickly lifted my head, but I ended up 'colliding' with yet another person. I opened my eyes only to meet with cerulean ones. I pushed Naruto off me and started blushing. Then I remembered I was on somebody. I turned around and saw that I was sitting on Sasuke. I leapt off of him. By now, I was blushing hysterically. Sasuke was glaring at Naruto, Naruto was looking away from both of us, and I was looking at Sasuke. I just woke up and I've already caused another awkward silence.

"Um... Why am I here?" I asked quietly due to embarrassment. Last thing I remember was being at the Hokage Tower.

"I was taking you to the Uchiha complex with me UNTIL some idiots (Kakashi, Naruto, etc) kept on following me!" Sasuke explained. Why is he mad?

"OI! DON'T CALL ME A BAKA, TEME!" Naruto shouted back.

They were arguing for quite a while so I decided to explore Konoha. If I were to get attacked again, I'd need to know where to go for resources. I walked along streets and saw many happy families. It made me feel happy, yet... lonely to see them together. I kept walking until I wandered upon a weapon store. I walked in and got ready to carry some luggage. I was going on a shopping spree. (I had money. Kakashi's money, to be precise)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was sunset when I got out of the shop. I had a new wardrobe and weapons. Luckily, they were all shoved inside scrolls making my life easier. I was quite the happy camper. Not until Sasuke came, that is. He looked messy and REALLY upset.

"Where were you?" Sasuke asked restlessly.

"I went shopping for equipment. What happened to you?" I asked. He didn't look too happy, although... he never is.

"Naruto happened. Let's just go already," Sasuke commanded as he held my hand and dragged me away.

"Where are we going, this time?" I asked.

"We're going to the Uchiha complex. Where else, baka?" Sasuke oh-so nicely responded.

"Um.. I'm actually gonna move there?"

"Yeah. Is there a problem, 'cuz if there is, I don't care."

"Then why'd you ask, meanie? I wanted to live by Naruto."

"What's so great about Naruto, anyway?!" Sasuke shouted causing me to flinch.

"Well... He makes me happy whenever I'm upset. I've only been here for so long, yet all he does is make me smile," I explained with a grin on my face.

"Well... I can do that, too." Sasuke looked away trying to cover his face.

According to every girl in Konoha, Sasuke is the type to act cool all the time. Yet, all I see is someone who's cute and... jealous all the time. Is it just me or is Sasuke jealous of... NARUTO?! Something's not right here. Maybe the girls misjudged Sasuke. Or maybe they've never seen his inner image! I'll change him from a cold-hearted to a warm-hearted person! He trusts me so its my duty!

"It's okay, Sasuke. I believe you!" I shouted as I hugged him.

Wrong move. All the girls that were there, were glaring daggers at me. Sasuke, on the other hand, was side hugging me while looking away. Trying to act cool, huh? We'll see about that.

"Hey, Sasuke... Remember earlier when you got grumpy 'cuz Naruto was hugging me?" I teased. Sasuke's eye twitched.

Some of the girls were glaring while others were listening intently. I blabbered on with many stories of how Sasuke was being cute. Suddenly, Sasuke grabbed my wrist and pulled me close. We were face to face. He was staring at me intently while I was staring at him with an O-M-G face.

"So what if I was grumpy? Would you mind helping me relieve my stress?" Sasuke teased back smirking.

I was redder than a tomato, once again. He was SO FREAKIN' CLOSE to my face. I could feel him breathing on me. Suddenly, Sasuke's face started getting closer and closer. Time seemed to be going REALLY slow.

Out of nowhere, Sakura and some blonde chick shouted in unison,"STOP!DON'T DO IT, SASUKE!" They were speed walking towards us at full speed. They would shove each other, to the point they started charging towards us.

"I'M GONNA BEAT YOU, SAKU- WOAH!" the blonde chick shouted as she tripped over Sakura's foot. Unluckily for me, she shoved me into Sasuke.

"HA! Ino-pig, I beat yo-" Sakura said, but stopped when she saw what they had done. "NOT AGAIN! WHAT'S UP WITH ME AND KISSING PEOPLE?!" I thought to myself.

I shoved Sasuke away and started running towards the Uchiha compound. I was blushing so much so I didn't want anyone to see me. I didn't know where the house was so I followed my instincts. I walked through MANY streets, roads, and Víola (wannabe French)! I found my destination! I immediately knew this was the complex because of the ping pong logo imprinted on the wall. I ran inside a random room-house thingy and went straight to sleep. I just wanted it to be tomorrow already.


	3. Chapter 3

THANX for the follows, favorites, and one review! Sorry if some people seem out of character! I'm trying to make my best impressions of them work out.

Bella-swan11: I'm glad you think Azumi is a prodigy. Your review was AMAZING! It made me happy and we'll see where this story goes! :)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Naruto characters except my OC's

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~Azumi's POV~

As I awoke from my slumber, I saw that there was someone in the room-house thingy. I rubbed my eyes and saw that it was Sasuke. He was sitting against the wall, sleeping.

"He looks so... peaceful. So fragile and vulnerable. He looks cute!" I murmured to myself.

Suddenly, Sasuke started twitching. I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY hope he didn't hear me. One of his eyes cracked open, as he smirked. Oh no! He heard me! I got up and tried to walk outside as if I hadn't said anything, but suddenly an arm grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Are you okay? You feel a little... hot," Sasuke whispered into my ear.

"It's nothing!" Why is my heart racing? I brushed his arm off my shoulder and walked outside. He followed me and stayed close. We left the premises to go buy food. Sasuke was going to need to buy more food if he planned on making me stay. I tried my best to ignore him so I looked everywhere, anywhere but him. It seemed as if Sasuke was ignoring me as well. I lost track of where I was walking and crashed into someone.

"OOOW! I'M SOR- WOAH!" I shouted when I seen the person I had crashed into's eyes. They were a beautiful lavender color.

"Ugh. Watch where you're going, will... you?.." the guy trailed off when he seen me. Am I that ugly or creepy looking?

"Are you Akarashi Azumi?" The guy questioned.

"And you are..." I asked.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga. I've heard about you. You don't look like someone skillful enough to kill two S-Rank ninjas..." Neji 'complimented'.

"Geez, I'm flattered," I exaggerated as Sasuke pulled me towards him.

"You're one to talk, Hyuuga!" Sasuke said, glaring at Neji. What's up with him and getting mad so easily?

"I was joking and this is between me and her, Uchiha," Neji argued back as he grabbed my other hand and pulled me towards him.

This went on for quite awhile. I felt like a rag doll being used as a tug-o-war rope. I pushed them both off me and slammed them into each other. JEEZ! They were REALLY pissing me off!

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! I'M NOT A DOLL TO BE PLAYED AROUND WITH, YA KNOW?! JEEZ, YOU GUYS ACT LIKE A MARRIED COUPLE!" I shouted. I'm pretty sure I woke up the dead and the living.

Sasuke and Neji were glaring at me. I could care less. Who in their right mind does this IN THE MORNING?! I stood there scolding them for who knows how long.

"I'm leaving! Don't bother following me if all you're gonna do is argue, Sasuke!" I commanded angrily. Sasuke responded with his famous 'Hn'.

As I walked away, I heard footsteps following me. I thought it was Sasuke until I heard a water dripping kind of sound. Sasuke and dripping? Nope, something's off. I turned around and saw a tunnel of water charging for me. OH HELL NO! I jumped out of the way, into a tree. There were two guys with long black coats that had red clouds. One guy had black hair that was tied back. He had bags under his eyes, sort of like a guy I met once. He was cool... and hot. He looked REALLY familiar. There was also a blue guy who looked like.. a.. SHARK?! What... the heck?

"Come out. Don't be shy. I'm only here to greet you and the Kyuubi kid, right Itachi?" Sharky, the shark guy, said to the man next to him. That name sounded REALLY familiar. Oh please no!

Itachi activated his... Sharingan? "OH MY GOSH! IT IS HIM! WHY, OH WHY?!" I mentally shouted when I got a good look at him. I had met Itachi when I was little. My mom was yet to be found still when Itachi would come visit me. He would always cheer me up when I was sad. He'd visit me whenever he was on missions and happened to pass by my clan's establishment. How did this happen? And why does he have the Sharingan? So then, he's an... Uchiha!?

"You can come out... or I can go for YOU. Your choice. What will it be?" Itachi asked so soothingly. Dang that Uchiha and his looks! I was about to charge for them until I heard someone else come. I cursed under my breath. I couldn't handle Itachi or shark dude. Another person, jeez! I'm done for!

"What are YOU doing here, Itachi?" Sasuke growled. Sasuke's here? I peeked out of my hiding spot and saw Sasuke approaching Itachi and shark dude.

"Sasuke, this has nothing to do with you. Besides, you're to weak to try and stop me, isn't that right, Kisame?" Itachi asked shark dude which I'm assuming is "Kisame".

"I'm not a kid anymore. I'm much stronger than I used to be. My goal is to kill you, ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled, charging for Itachi at full speed. I noticed Kisame was missing.

"WATCH OUT, SASUKE!" I shouted as I ran to protect Sasuke. Before I knew it, I was gasping for air after being slammed in the stomach by a weird, heavy sword thing.

"AZUMI, YOU BAKA! WHAT'RE YOU THINKING?!" Sasuke scolded me.

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! WHAT'RE YOU THINKING, SASUKE?! TAKING THEM HEAD-ON, ARE YOU CRAZY?!" I retorted angrily, but weakly due to my stomach hurting. I flinched a few times as I tried getting up, but managed.

"What do YOU guys want with me, huh? Don't tell me... You were sent here only knowing that you need to capture me for some reason, right?" I sarcastically asked.

Kisame looked at me with a clueless face while Itachi looked... neutral. "That's about right. How'd you know?" Kisame asked with a sharky grin. Get it? HAHAHA, nevermind. I literally face-palmed at how he answered me.

"Just a hun- MOTHER- WAH!" I shouted as I dodged some water tunnels of fury Kisame sent my way. Sasuke was, without a doubt, pissed off. He had his Sharingan activated, the whole shebang. I noticed the serious aura (barely) and got serious myself. My life was on the line yet, I couldn't even be serious for myself. Man, I'm hopeless. I also activated my own eyes. Now I was serious.

"Don't look into her eyes, Kisame. She can only control you of you look into her eyes first," Itachi informed Kisame. HOW DID HE KNOW THAT?! I HAVEN'T TOLD ANYBODY THAT!

Sasuke was looking at me with an is-that-true face. I reverted my eyes from his. I was only focused on fighting these two mo-fo's. I charged for Kisame, rather than charging at Itachi. I couldn't bring myself to fight him. He had been so kind to me. That just couldn't be him.

"Itachi, I'm not sure if you do remember me, but I know that you're not like this!" I shouted as I dodged a swing from Kisame's weird sword thing. "And besides, you're too hot to be evil!"

As I looked to Itachi, I saw that Sasuke was fighting him. They both had faces with hidden sorrow. I continued to dodge Kisame's attacks, but got engulfed in a HUGE water vortex thing when I got lost in my thoughts.

"I got the girl, Itachi. This was a piece of cake, wasn't i-" Kisame struggled out when we interlocked eyes.

Almost immediately, Itachi appeared by Kisame and disappeared in a flock of crows. WTF? I was finally released from my imprisonment and landed on the floor. I looked at Sasuke. He had such eyes full of hatred, sorrow... regret for some unfamiliar reason. I got up and dusted myself off when I felt dizzy.

"Oi, A- AZUMI!" Sasuke's voice was the last thing I heard as I dozed away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt empty. And hungry. I opened my eyes and lifted myself off the bed I was on. I had a headache while my eyes stung real bad. I flinched when I looked at the window. The sun was REALLY bright compared to every other day. It was... SUNSET?! HOW LONG HAD I BEEN SLEEPING?! IT WAS MORNING WHEN I GOT KNOCKED OUT!

"SASU- UGH!" I shouted, ignoring my pain, as I landed on the guy I was looking for. "Sasuke!" I shouted in glee as I sat upright on his stomach.

"What is it? You're already starting a ruckus and you just got up," Sasuke teased making me pout angrily.

"My bad. Anyway, WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!" I shouted angrily.

"Well, I had some training to do and you are a really heavy sleeper. Literally," He teased again making me punch him in the stomach.

"Jerk. You wouldn't happen to know if anybody stopped by... Would you?"

"Why?" Sasuke asked sternly while glaring.

"Who knows! What if somebody tried raping me while I was sleeping or what if Itachi and Kisame would have came back?"

"I doubt so. Now that we're talking about Itachi, how do you know him?" Sasuke suddenly seemed dark. I gulped nervously.

"Is that important? I only saw him a few times while he was on missions. So what?" I asked shrugging.

"Don't EVER go near him. If you do, I will get BOTH of you. You understand?"

"Bossy, much? Fine I won't. Promise!" I happily shouted as I stuck out my pinky.

"Why did you call Itachi 'hot'? He's the enemy yet you're complimenting him."

"I can't resist complimenting him. He's so PERFECT! And supposedly, Uchihas' are perfect."

"...So you're saying I'm perfect? People do say I remind them of Itachi," Sasuke responded with a smirk.

I began feeling hot, hotter than the sun. Then I realized I was on Sasuke. I got off him quickly, but not quick enough. He sat upright, grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards him, hugging me. My heart began racing quickly.

"S-S-Sasuke, w-what are you d-doing?" I asked anxiously as I felt his hand rub my back. I got the shivers.

"Azumi," He then grabbed my shoulders to make me face him and continued,"do you like anyone?"

"NARUTO!" I exclaimed happily. His eye began twitching.

"I mean do you love somebody?" He asked tightening his grip on my shoulder.

"Sasuke, that hurts!" I pushed his hands off my shoulders and got up.

"Even if I did, why do you care?" I asked glaring.

Before I knew it, Sasuke and I were face to face. He wrapped one hand around my waist and cupped my cheek with the other. His face was so close, close enough to kis-... Too late. I didn't know how to react. 'This is so unlike him' is what Sasuke's fan girls would think if they saw this. Though, from what I've seen, this is normal-ish.

"Well, I have to go..." Sasuke awkwardly said. I stared at him with a what-the-heck face.

"Okay. I guess see you later..." I responded twirling my fingers together.

This was quite awkward. I have to live with someone who... likes me, I think? I was feeling confused and lost. I REALLY needed to see Naruto now. He'd cheer me up! And so off I went. It was night so I made a decision to... SPEND THE NIGHT AT NARUTO'S! I wonder how Sasuke would react if he found out. Oh well. We'll see!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~(A/N)~

Sorry for such a short chapter! I tried finishing it up today due to certain events. I sorta rushed through it. Hehe...

PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, ANYTHING! Just do it! :)


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to say... THANK YOU! Thanx for the favorites and follows. Be sure to pass on the word about this little fic of mine! (wink, wink)

Bella-swan11: I appreciate your words of wisdom. Azumi shall take your advice, right?

Azumi: Yeah, yeah. Lets get on with the story. I wanna see Naruto!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto, only my OC's

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~Azumi's POV~

I was walking through the moonlit streets when it occurred to me. Where did Naruto live? I knew he lived in some apartments, but which ones? I continued to walk when I seen Neji.

"OI! NEJI, WAIT UP!" I shouted chasing after him. He stopped under a streetlight and turned to face me.

"Oh, it's you again. What do you want?" He asked demandingly.

"Jeez, I just wanted to ask you a question!" I replied, not wanting to talk to him anymore.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't date people I just met, alright?" He responded with a slight blush. I stared at him with a WTF face and responded.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I WAS GOING TO ASK! I was going to ask you where does Naruto live?"

He looked at me blankly and started blushing even more. He turned away from me and covered his face with his hands.

"I've made a fool of myself... Haven't-"

"NOO! It's actually nice to know that you'd... Um.. consider my feelings by listening," I said whatever came at the top of my head.

"Really? Well, thank you. You're actually not as annoying as I'd thought you'd be. Huh?" Neji tried complimenting.

"Gee, thanks. That TOTALLY made me feel good," I responded sadly with sarcasm.

"M-My bad! I didn't mean to make you feel bad. Anyway, I'll take you to Naruto's place. Be sure to be able to catch up, alright?" He told me as he began leading the way.

I followed him and soon, surpassed him. I was WAY ahead of him. He'd try catching up to me, but then I'd run even faster. This was fun. He didn't look so happy being the follower, not the leader.

"Which way do I go now?" I asked Neji, who was REALLY far away still. I decided to wait until he caught up.

"H-How fast can you r-run?" Neji asked in between gasps. I simply winked.

"It's a secret!" I responded.

We continued, this time walking, to Naruto's place when we spotted his apartments. Neji pointed out Naruto's apartment, leading me to go. I thanked Neji and bid him goodnight. I leapt over to his door and knocked.

"WHO IS IT?!" Naruto asked sorta scared.

"It's me! Azumi!"

As soon as I said that, he swung the door open and pulled me in. He looked me over and pulled me towards his little living room. I sat down on the couch in front of him.

"Are you okay, Naruto?"

"NOO! Today, two Akatsuki members came after me!" Naruto exclaimed shivering and continued,"I heard they attacked you two. Are you okay?"

That's when it occurred to me. He was talking about Kisame and... Itachi. I smiled in a comforting way, but that didn't fool him.

"They did hurt you.. didn't they?" Naruto asked, looking ready to charge.

"N-no! It's just that... I r-really liked Itachi and to see him go down a wrong path.. It makes me upset," I replied, wiping away tears that escaped.

"It's okay, Azumi. If you want I'll bring him back to Konoha!" Naruto yelled happily as ever.

I looked at him with wonder. "REALLY?!" I practically shrieked with delight.

"OF COURSE! But I have one thing to ask. Um... Who's Itachi?"

I face palmed at his idiotic yet adorable personality. "Itachi is Sasuke's older brother. He's so kin-" I was cut off by Naruto shrieking. In horror.

"Y-YOU MEAN YOU WANT ME TO BRING THE GUY WHO MURDERED THE WHOLE UCHIHA CLAN TO KONOHA?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"W-what did y-you say?" I asked as tears began gathering to my eyes. Was that really true?

"I-I'm sorry, Azumi! I-I didn't mean to say that! I thought you knew! Gomenasai!" Naruto pleaded, trying to stop me from crying. (Gomenasai means I'm sorry)

I couldn't stop the tears from escaping my eyes. Something must've happened to cause Itachi to commit such a crime. Naruto hugged me and was rubbing back. I found it weird how Naruto could rub my bad and it'd feel normal, but if Sasuke rubbed my back I'd get the shivers. I stopped crying and grasped onto Naruto.

"I'm REALLY sorry, Azumi. I don't trust people I don't know, but if you trust Itachi then so do I!" Naruto comforted.

"Hehe! Thanks. I've known Itachi for quite some time. He actually taught me a few moves. Haha... He was hot, too."

It was quiet in the room. Awkward. Naruto grabbed my shoulders and made me face him. He looked into my eyes sternly and shrugged, getting closer to my face each passing second. OH NO! NO, THIS BETTER NOT BE WHAT SASUKE DID!

"Are you sick? Your face is red, Azumi!" Naruto told me as he put his forehead against mine. "You're REALLY hot! Literally and not literally!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked still blushing like a maniac.

"You're pretty, Azumi. That's what I mean. But you're face is really hot, literally!" Naruto smiled making my blush deepen. "Ah! You're getting sicker! Hold up! Let me get an ice pack!" He ran to his kitchen leaving me alone in the room.

"It's okay, Naruto! I'm not sick, ya know?" I shouted as I stood up to look at a picture of him, Sakura,... Sasuke, and KAKASHI! So cute!

"Are you su- what are you looking at, Azumi?"

"I'm looking at your group picture. I wish I had a team..." I said sadly.

Naruto looked at me sadly, but then his eyes lit up. "I KNOW! YOU SHOULD JOIN TEAM 7, AZUMI!"

"Say WHAT?!" I asked wondering if that were possible.

"SURE! I'LL ASK GRANNY TSUNADE TO LET Y-" I cut off Naruto by tackling him into a hug. We laughed our butts off until we slept at last.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~Narrator's POV~

Sasuke was currently sitting on the windowsill looking at the moon wondering where Azumi was. He thought maybe he had creeped her out, but in reality he had confused her.

"UGH! N-not now!" Sasuke exclaimed, grasping the mark on his neck. "W-well, at l-least Azumi isn't h-here to see me in p-pai- AGH!"

Sasuke landed with a thud on the floor, gasping. His vision had gone blurry. The last thing he saw were two feet with black nail polish and a long black coat. (hint, hint)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azumi immediately woke up after dreaming that Sasuke was stolen by... Itachi. But that was utterly impossible... Or was it? She got off Naruto, since she fell asleep on him, and decided to make a quick visit to Sasuke. She quietly left Naruto's apartment and began running to Sasuke's house.

"He'll be there. I know he will. He will, he will, HE WILL!" Azumi shouted, trying to encourage herself to not lose hope.

She approached the Uchiha compound, but stopped when she saw that the door to a room-house thingy was open by a crack. She had to be cautious so she quietly approached the door. She could hear Sasuke's faint voice, making her relax.

"Hey, Sasuke whore you talking... to..." Azumi's eyes widened immediately at who her eyes wandered over to.

"Azumi..." Itachi spoke monotonely. He then smirked causing Sasuke to glare at him.

"Azumi, what are you doing here? Go back, I'll handle this!" Sasuke demanded getting in combat stance.

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING! I have some things to discuss with YOU.." Azumi demanded pointing at Itachi.

Itachi kept on smirking and replied,"I'm sorry, but I have no tim-"

"WHY DID YOU MASSACRE THE UCHIHA CLAN, ITACHI?! It was your OWN clan yet you killed them. Why?" I cut off Itachi, beginning to sob.

Sasuke stared at me stunned while Itachi flinched, as if he were hurt by those words. I glared at Itachi as I wiped away tears that escaped from my eyes.

"That's none of your business, Azumi!" Sasuke scolded Azumi.

"IT IS MY BUSINESS WHEN SOMEONE I LIKE DOES SOMETHING STUPID!" I argued back, slightly blushing.

Sasuke and Itachi were looking at Azumi with astonishment in their faces. That made Azumi blush even more.

"If that is what you wish," Itachi said smirking as he suddenly appeared in front of Azumi. He was really close to her face causing Azumi to blush more than what she was.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Sasuke exclaimed angrily, full of hatred.

Suddenly Itachi's face grew close to Azumi's. Just as their lips grew close... Azumi was put into a genjutsu, much to Sasuke's delight. Azumi, on the other hand, was upset. But she wasn't going to tell them that, now was she?

"Where am I?" Azumi barked.

"You're in a genjutsu, Azumi.." Itachi responded right behind Azumi.

She looked behind herself and saw Itachi, except he was flying, levitating, whatever with crows. The sky was blood red which gave her the chills, considering what she went through. She was also levitating although she didn't know how. Suddenly she was standing outside of the Uchiha complex.

"WTF? Itachi, where are y-" Azumi stopped talking when she saw a younger Itachi walking through the empty path.

"Itachi-nii san!" A little Sasuke said. He looked so happy and loveable. He leapt at young Itachi and hugged him.

"I'm home. How were you today?" Young Itachi asked mini Sasuke while poking his forehead.

"I wanted to train with you nii-san!" Mini Sasuke declared. Young Itachi's eyes darkened, but quickly recuperated.

"Are you okay, nii-san?" Mini Sasuke asked with sad puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing," Young Itachi said with an emotionless voice.

Suddenly, Azumi reappeared in a room-house thingy where Young Itachi and his parents were. Itachi was standing and... crying? Azumi wanted to hug him then and there, but couldn't. His parents had blank faces and were... doing absolutely nothing. Suddenly, Young Itachi swung his sword causing blood shed. The fact that his parents had allowed him to kill them was the most confusing thing out of all of this. Azumi covered her mouth to keep from crying.

"So you see, I didn't want to kill anyone. I was FORCED to. For the sake of the village. I ask one thing of you," Itachi, the real one, asked Azumi,"Don't tell ANY of this to Sasuke."

"WHY?!" Azumi argued as she leapt at him. Itachi hugged her back trying to comfort her.

"That is something I cannot tell you. I'm sor-"

"No. I should be sorry for being nosy and you need the comforting, not me!" Azumi smiled at Itachi and pinky-promised not to tell no matter how much she REALLY wanted to.

They then reappeared back to the present where Itachi and Azumi had left off. Itachi's lips were SO close to Azumi. "NOW'S MY CHANCE!" Azumi thought to herself.

She quickly leaned her face forward, achieving her goal. Itachi was wide-eyed, not expecting her to do such a thing. She leaned away and smirked.

"I bet you weren't expecting that, huh?" Azumi teased.

Behind Itachi, you could sense a deadly aura. Azumi looked behind and saw Sasuke covered in weird marks. Sasuke charged for Itachi at an UNBELIEVABLE speed!

"So I see you've awakened the Sharingan, Sasuke!" Itachi exclaimed proudly, dodging a kick to the face. He pulled Sasuke's leg and punched him in the face.

"You're releasing your anger out on me when I did nothing. So are you mad because she kis-"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke yelled cutting off Itachi's sentence as he again charged at him.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Azumi commanded. Both Itachi and Sasuke looked at Azumi and froze, unable to move for some unknown reason. That's when they noticed her eyes had changed. Her eyes were activated; they were ice cold and glowing. But this time, they had a purple ring around the iris. Her eyes deactivated and suddenly they could move again. Azumi rubbed her eyes, spreading the few blood drops that had come out of her eyes.

"Azumi, what did you do?" Itachi asked, completely ignoring Sasuke's presence.

"It's okay. I just sorta overuse-"

"Come with me," Itachi interrupted, extending out his hand.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" Sasuke yelled with desperation in his voice.

Just as Azumi was about to grab Itachi's hand, Kakashi dashed into the room-house thingy, aiming a chidori for Itachi. Itachi disappeared into a flock of crows, dodging the chidori. Azumi suddenly realized her actions, it was like she had been in a trance.

"What were you doing?!" Kakashi shouted, sounding angry.

"I... I don't even have a clue anymore.." Azumi quietly said, looking out the window. It was morning, like the time Sasuke usually gets up to go train.

"I'm leaving. You two can handle this," Sasuke said with stubbornness.

As Sasuke left, Kakashi stood close to Azumi contemplating what had made him angry. Kakashi turned to Azumi, observing her, but couldn't find a sign of abuse.

"Well, lets get going. I'll be in charge of you from now on. I told Tsunade, but no one listens, do they?" Kakashi told Azumi, grabbing her shoulder to push her forward.

As Azumi and Kakashi walked out of the Uchiha complex to go training, little did they know, a pair of familiar red eyes were watching them. Those eyes were so familiar that if Azumi saw them, she'd have a break down and relive her WHOLE past. Luckily, this time, he'd leave her alone. He had other plans for her before he could REALLY use her


	5. Chapter 5

Heller! I'm back for another chappy! Thanks for the reviews, too! I appreciate those Awes-mazing (awesome and amazing combined) reviews!

fpw: Thank you for the 6 stars and her abilities will be explained in this chapter. I'm not trying to rush the story, but it just so happened to go that way. To be honest, I'm not a Sasuke fan. I would pair up my OC with Naruto, but I like NaruHina. I'm STILL not sure whether to pair her up with Sasuke or Itachi. ;D

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto, only my baby boo Azumi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Azumi's POV~**

As Kakashi led me towards the group, I spaced out thinking about Itachi. I knew he was a sweet person all along. I smiled just thinking about him.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi questioned, looking a little creeped out.

"U-um yeah! Why wouldn't I be?"

"So I heard you wanted to join Team 7. Is that true?" I immediately thought of Naruto. I wanted to hug him so bad!

"YEAH! DO YOU THINK IT'S POSSIBLE?! CAN I?! CAN-"

"I'm sorry but you'll have to ask the Tsunade. I would be willing to let you join my team, though." I clung onto Kakashi as I hugged him.

"You're not going to make me carry you, are you?"

I simply smirked and hugged him even tighter. He walked until we reached the group by the training grounds. I finally let go of Kakashi and leapt at Naruto, hugging him. He and I laughed, but I could feel eyes glaring into my dome. I let go of Naruto to turn around and saw Sasuke quickly look away.

"Are you alright, Sasuke? You've been upset ever since Itachi was he-"

"I'm alright." Sasuke stated, interrupting me. "But I do want to know something."

I thought for a second and said,"What is it?"

"What's your clan's Kekkei Genkai called? I've seen you use it quite a few times, yet I don't even know it's name." Sasuke asked, interested. The others began listening as well, becoming intrigued.

"Oh! We call it the Manako Ayatsuru. I only use it when most needed. Or if I get mad enough."

"I also want to know how you were able to manipulate Itachi and I. As soon as we looked into your eyes, we were unable to move. Your eyes had a purple ring around the iris," Sasuke added, as if he were ashamed. It took me a while to realize what he was talking about. "We don't have all day."

"Oh, uh.. Sorry. I hadn't realized I used it then. My eye actually has two stages. The first stage, I can only manipulate your nerves so much as to make you bleed. In the second stage, instead called Manatsuru, I use up more chakra allowing me to be able to manipulate your body itself. It's sort of like the shadow possession jutsu, but this time with your eyes." I summarized it as best as I could. They stared at me with awe, besides Kakashi.

"Um, what's shadow possession jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"It's the jutsu that Shikamaru uses, you baka!" Sakura explained, bashing Naruto on the head.

"SOMEBODY HERE ACTUALLY USES THAT?!" I yelled happily. I'd heard of it but never really got to see it for myself. "Let's go!"

"Yes, but before we can do that, how about we go ask Tsunade about our little matter." Kakashi looked at me, giving me the signal to follow. Naruto followed along, knowing what we were talking about. Sakura and Sasuke followed as well, although they didn't know what was happening.

We walked for quite a while, but got there at last. Hell no was I climbing those stairs. I leapt to the top stair, in one jump.  
>Thank goodness I worked out my legs.<p>

"WOAH! HOW'D YOU DO THAT, AZUMI?!" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded wanting to know as well. Kakashi and Sasuke, on the other hand, were like WTF?

"IT'S A SECRET, BUT I'LL TELL YOU LATER! ONLY WE CAN KNOW!" I answered. I sat on the steps and waited until they caught up.

"You've got some strong legs, man-woman," someone said behind me.

"Hey, that's no- HEY! You're that girl from last time. Ino, wasn't it?"

"Don't you dare get any ideas that Sasuke likes you in ANY shape or form!" Ino declared.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, unsure of what to say, really.

Speaking of the king of Rome, Sasuke came just as Ino was about to say something. Of course, Sakura must've sensed Ino because she came at the speed of light and stopped Ino from hugging Sasuke. Kakashi and Naruto came so we decided to go on ahead. We walked through the corridor-hall thingy's and made it to the Hokage's room.

Just as we were about to knock, Tsunade yelled,"Come in!" We walked in quietly as to not upset her. Naruto didn't get the memo.

"HEY, TSUNADE! WE HAVE A QUESTION T-" I shut Naruto's mouth, allowing Kakashi to speak.

"Azumi here would like to know if she could be put into a team. Preferably, Team 7," Kakashi explained. "This team knows her most and gets along well with her. VERY well, might I add."

Tsunade began thinking about the proposal, but made up her mind. Azumi was praying while Naruto was crossing his fingers. That's when Tsunade answered...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Narrator's POV~**  
>Meanwhile...<p>

Sakura was fighting with Ino while Sasuke tried getting away. But with them being persistent, he couldn't escape.

"It's not me you should be fighting, it's HER!" Ino shouted pointing at no one in particular. "I mean AZUMI!"

"Azumi isn't a threat. She's too... manly for Sasuke's taste," Sakura insisted. "And besides, Sasuke said he has no one he likes. Why should it be her?"

Ino stared at her with a do-you-really-want-to-know face. Sakura looked lost so Ino answered.

"First of all, she is somewhat pretty, has more combat skill than us both, and actually has a chest unlike someone I know." Ino then looked Sakura up and down.

Sakura gasped accusingly and covered her chest, blushing. She looked over to Sasuke and saw that he was leaving. Ino and Sakura both ran over to him and asked in unison,"Who do you like, Sasuke?"

He grunted and answered,"It's none of your business."

"Would you answer if Azu-"

"Just leave me alone! You're annoying!" Sasuke shook them off and headed inside. They stood there dumbstruck.

"Anyway, why did your team come to the Hokage tower?"

Sakura answered sadly,"Azumi and Kakashi had to discuss some things with the Hokage."

"Imagine if she were to join Team 7..." Ino trailed off, reality hitting her. Sakura and Ino looked to each other with faces of sheer horror. They dashed off towards the Hokage's room. Sasuke was just right outside the door. He was about to open it when..

"MOVE SASUKE!" They yelled in unison, both colliding into Sasuke and crashing into the room. Everyone in the room turned to look at them.

"You! Get up! I have something to announce!" Tsunade demanded.

Immediately, the three stood up and kept quiet. Azumi and Naruto were both on their knees... Praying?

"Azumi, your new official team shall be... TEAM 7! Azumi, you are to participate in missions and help your comrades. I am automatically declaring you a Chunin. After all the skill you've shown, you have proven yourself worthy of being called a Chunin. Congratulations!" Tsunade announced. Azumi immediately began cheering with Naruto. She hugged Naruto and Kakashi, making Sasuke fume. Ino and Sakura had... been lifeless ever since Azumi's team had been announced.

"Here is your head band. Now go train! I don't want you to grow weak on me!" Azumi grabbed her head band, put it around her neck, and left with her team to the training grounds. She held Naruto and Sasuke's hand as they walked. Sakura walked right behind them, glaring. Kakashi chuckled to himself.

"I can see rivalries growing already."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Team 7 made it to the training grounds, Sakura ran over to the three and broke up their hand holding. Specifically, Azumi's and Sasuke's hand holding.

"I think that's enough. We REALLY need to start training." Sakura inquired.

"But don't you think-"

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sakura interrupted Azumi, sounding desperate.

Everyone, including Kakashi, looked at her mortified. Azumi let go of Naruto and Sasuke's hands. She walked towards Sakura and stopped directly in front of her.

"Do you have a problem with me holding Sasuke's or Naruto's hand?" Azumi looked serious.

"Ugh, you can keep Naruto, just stay away from MY Sasuke. You got th-"

"Hasn't it EVER occurred to you that maybe Sasuke... Hates you?"Azumi interrupted.

Sakura looked stunned and turned to look at Sasuke, but he was busy staring at... Azumi. That angered Sakura. How is it that Azumi was going to come here and act like the boss?

"Are you asking for a battle?" Sakura's words amazed everyone, including Azumi. Azumi smirked, creating a very unsettling atmosphere. VERY unsettling.

"In Itachi's words, 'if that is what you wish' is what he'd sa-"

"Stop talking about Itachi, already!" Sasuke shouted, causing Sakura to flinch.

"If that makes you flinch, I wonder what I'll make you do." Azumi threatened, the air intensifying each passing moment, her eyes dulling as well.

"Before you do anything, I'd like to know a little bit more about you, Azumi. Team 7 did this when we were chosen as a team, as well." Kakashi's statement made Team 7 realize they didn't even know much about Azumi.

"Can't you guys just wait after the battle?" Azumi asked, sounding desperate... or blood thirsty to fight Sakura.

"I suppose so..." Kakashi answered, impatiently.

"Oh, one more thin-... Nevermind!" Azumi said, smirking. She was hiding something. It was obvious. And creepy.

"Are you ready to battle?" Azumi and Sakura were glaring at one another.

"Ready, set, BATTLE!" Kakashi shouted as Azumi dashed at Sakura, not a moment to waste. Sakura hadn't seen Azumi move due to her speed, resulting in her getting punched in the face.

"Is that all you.." Azumi shouted, kicking Sakura in the stomach as she flew midair and continued,"... GOT?!" Sakura landed on the floor and looked up quickly to see Azumi missing. She stood up and looked above, side to side, and below. Nothing. She saw Sasuke approaching her, dropping her guard.

"Don't tell me that Azumi ran away from our battle?!" Sakura boasted.

"Sakura," Sasuke said cupping Sakura's cheek,"SHE'S RIGHT HERE!" 'Sasuke' punched Sakura in the stomach, only this time, Sakura was able to grab 'his' leg. 'Sasuke' fell a few yards away from Sakura, poofing into Azumi.

"You're certainly catching on, now. That's the spirit!" Azumi cheered, angering Sakura.

"THIS ISN'T A GAME! BE SERIOUS, UNLESS YOU WANNA-" Azumi cut off Sakura by getting behind her and putting a kunai to her throat.

"Unless I wanna what, Sakura?" Azumi teased, sounding really serious. Definitely, Sakura could feel a dark aura emitting from Azumi. Everyone could sense it surely causing Kakashi to step in.

"I think that's enoug-"

"NO! She wanted a SERIOUS battle so that's what I'm giving her!" Azumi shouted, her eyes fully turning a dull, blood red color.

"A-a-azumi, I think it's-" Azumi interrupted Sakura by pressing the Kunai tighter on her neck, causing a trickle of blood to seep out.

"How about I use... LAVA STYLE-" Naruto tackled Azumi down as Sakura ran to Kakashi for safety.

"AZUMI! THAT'S ENOUGH! THIS IS YOUR TEAM, NOT AN ENEMY-"

"IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED! I don't wanna die! But I don't wanna kill! The voice in my head tells me to, but I DON'T WANT TO!" Azumi shouted clasping her head while crying. She opened her eyes to look at Naruto. Her eyes were once again blue. Naruto got off her and helped her up. She rubbed her eyes and sniffled as Kakashi quickly bandaged up Sakura's neck.

"That's why I don't like fighting to begin with..." Azumi whispered to Naruto.

Azumi walked toward Sakura, but she kept on walking further away from her.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. Hearing evil voices in my head doesn't help the fact that I'm a Shinobi who'll have to fight everyday to protect their village. That'll include murdering which I don't like much. I'm very, very, very, VERY sorry, once agai-"

"It's alright. I wasn't in my place to ask you to battle when it brings back such horrifying memories. I'll definitely forgive you if you answer just ONE question," Sakura suggested, causing Azumi to become puzzled. Sakura continued," What did you mean by 'LAVA STYLE!' when you were going to attack me?"

Azumi froze and deflated. Everyone started at her, wondering if it were even possible for a human to deflate.

"I'm such a horrible person... Um, well, its exactly what I said. Lava style." Azumi summarized, catching the whole team's attention.

"What do you MEAN lava style?" Kakashi questioned, sounding amazed by Azumi's words.

"I was going to burn Sakura alive with a Lava Style Jutsu. I'm horrible, aren't I?" Azumi continued complaining to Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura while Kakashi thought things through.

"How is it that she knows Lava Style Justus? That would mean she has... TWO Kekkei Genkai's! But I only know of one person who can use that. Could it be that they knew each other? That would explain why Azumi's flirtatious." Kakashi thought to himself. He looked over to Azumi and saw that she was back to being cheerful. She was bipolar or something. She could go from extremely sad to happy in an instant. But it was only possible when she was with her teammates.

"How about you talk a little bit about yourself? Start with your likes, dislikes, your dreams for the future and things like that." Kakashi advised Azumi to say.

"Well, I like food and friends whom I can grow stronger with. I don't like stupid brats who think they're better than everybody. They won't know the truth unless they give people a chance," Immediately everyone looked to Sasuke. He scoffed as Azumi continued," And my dream for the future is to protect all my friends without having the intent to kill everyone. I'll die protecting my comrades if needed!" Azumi had her fist in the air, smiling.

"Well then I won't allow you to die!" Everyone looked to Naruto. "I'll make sure you live, dattebayo!"

"I'm in." Sasuke declared, coolly. Sakura and Kakashi nodded, Azumi's smile growing as her eyes grew watery.

"Besides, I doubt you'd die easily Azumi. You are really good at taijutsu and are REALLY fast. How is it that I didn't see you move?" Sakura asked Azumi, also gaining the team's attention again.

"I'd like to know as well. You are almost as good as Lee, if not, maybe even greater." Sasuke tried complimenting, sounding more like he was jealous.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you! I move fast only because of a certain little trick my mom taught me. First, you have to quickly focus some chakra onto the toesies of your foot. When you run, the last thing to touch the floor is your toesies. Once your toesies are on their tips, you release all that chakra causing the impact of your chakra onto the floor to send you blasting off very rapidly. Quite simple, is it not?" Everyone's jaws were dropped.

"Speak normal please." Naruto begged.

"Doesn't that require precision and timing?" Sakura and Sasuke both asked, making Sakura smile.

"Well, of course! I trained since I was small. My mom taught me whenever she could after she came home from missions." Azumi said with a sincere smile on her face.

"Uh huh... Well how about we go back to the Hokage tower to go find a mission for us to do?" Kakashi asked. Everyone agreed happily, except for Sasuke. He was too cool to be happy. He SMIRKED.

They headed towards the Hokage tower, cheerfully. Nobody talked, all you could hear were the birds chirping and the trees swaying which was surprising. Even Naruto stayed quiet. Azumi turned around, no Naruto. Where was he this time?

"Um.. Kakashi sensei, where's Naruto?" Sasuke and Sakura looked behind themselves as well and saw that Naruto was missing indeed.

"OI! EVERYBODY! LISTEN UP, AZUMI FROM THE LEGENDARY AKARASHI CLAN IS IN MYYY TEAM SO GET READY TO GET YOUR BUTTS KICKED!" Naruto was shouting his guts out on the Hokage monument. Immediately, everybody in the area looked around until their eyes landed on Azumi. They were all glaring, especially the parents.

"Ugh! Not another Naruto. We have enough of just one." Some murmured among themselves making Azumi feel upset.

"What a great impression. First, ALL the girls think I'm a slut for kissing Sasuke. Now, parents think I'm a delinquent and loud like Naruto. Just great..." Azumi dully said as she once again deflated.

"Naruto, you idiot! You're making Azumi feel bad!" Sakura shouted at Naruto; Naruto coming down the monument and over to Team 7.

"Tsch! Baka!" Sasuke scoffed out.

"Ah! U-um, I'm sorry! I was only bragging about you because you're so talented. Really, I'm sorry! Sorry times infinity, Azu-"

"HAHAHA! You crack me up!" Azumi was laughing indicating she was no longer upset. Sasuke walked up to her and...

"What was that for?" Azumi asked confused as to why Sasuke poked her in the forehead.

"Because you're also a baka. That's a stateme-"

"DOGGY PILE!" Everyone except Kakashi tackled Sasuke. Kakashi began reading his novel, waiting for them to stop playing around.

"GET OFF OF M-" Sasuke squeezed the thing closest to him.

"KYA! RAPIST!" Azumi was blushing and squiggling to get out of the pile. Out of instinct, Sasuke repeated his action. As a result, he ended up with a slap in the face. That's when everybody got off from their doggy pile.

"I-IM SO SORRY, SASUKE!" Azumi pleaded as she went to heal Sasuke's face.

"Damn, you slap hard for a girl!" Sasuke shouted through his fingers. Azumi pricked at his fingers and saw his one teary eye. He looked so cute and fragile. She wanted to touch his face, but her heart said no. He immediately recovered his face.

"It's okay. Either way, it was worth it." Everybody was silent. That was VERY unlike him. The Sasuke EVERYBODY knew would NEVER say that. Even Azumi was surprised. Sasuke revealed his face, he was smirking.

"You did NOT just say that?!" Sakura nearly shrieked out. Sasuke ignored Sakura's comment and looked at Azumi. Azumi was blushing hysterically, unable to speak due to a loss for words.

"SASUKE?! DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON.." Naruto looked around and noticed he had gained many girls' attention so he whispered,"... Azumi?"

"So what if I did?" Sasuke hugged Azumi from behind, tightly.

"S-Sasuke... Y-y-you're squ-squishing m-me!" Azumi yelled out, barely enough to hear.

"Sorry. It's just that," Sasuke got closer and smelled Azumi's neck. "you smell good."

Azumi's blush deepened as she tried wriggling out of Sasuke's grip. Sakura was fiddling angrily with her fingers as Naruto simply watched as to how Azumi would react this time. Every girl in the area were glaring at Azumi's affection receiving. Finally, Sasuke let go.

"Well, shouldn't we head to the Hokage tower as Kakashi had instructed?" Sasuke asked as he began walking ahead of everyone. Kakashi began walking as well alongside Sasuke.

"I'm not sure, but... I think Sasuke DOES have a crush on Azumi!" Naruto finally realized. He ran ahead, but Sakura stayed behind with Azumi.

"You should embrace the special treatment you get from Sasuke. Don't refuse him if he's being modest enough to be nice to you. He's probably only nice to you because your histories are almost alike. Appreciate what you have now or else you'll end up regretting it." With that said, Sakura walked ahead with the rest of the team while Azumi just stood there.

"Am I the bad guy or something?" Azumi thought. "Why does there always have to be someone who doesn't like me for some UNNATURAL reason?"

Azumi walked quickly to catch up to them. When she caught up, they reached the Hokage tower. All she could hope for was that she wouldn't be assigned some sort of assassination mission. That'd be horrible. They walked into the tower (after climbing up the stairs) and reached Tsunade's room in no time. They knocked and entered.

"What is it?" Tsunade sounded NOT angry. Great!

"We would like you to assign us on any available mission. We would like to take Azumi on her first mission with Team 7." Kakashi explained.

"Wait, we're all Chunin right?" Azumi asked as Kakashi nodded. Azumi rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, the way Naruto would. "Hehe..."

"How about you run some errands for me? I need you to take some paperwork to the Sand Village. We need to settle some business..." Tsunade said with a tick mark on her forehead.

"Hehehe... Okay, sure. When are we to accomplish this task?" Kakashi asked.

"Tomorrow morning. Don't be late!" Tsunade informed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they exited the tower, Azumi sighed with relief catching everyone's attention.

"Why'd you sigh? Did you think the mission would be difficult?" Naruto teased.

"I thought it'd be an assassination kind of mission. My mom used to tell me that once I became a chunin level ninja, I'd have to perform those types of missions." Azumi said with a faint smile. Everybody had a face of pity for Azumi.

"Well, in Konohagakure, you'll just have to take it easy, okay?" Kakashi tried comforting.

"Besides, you'll have me to save your butt." Sasuke also teased.

"Hahaha! Okay then. You got anything to say, Sakura?" Sakura rolled her eyes at Azumi's question.

"Don't rely on Sasuke too much. He also has to save me, his OTHER comrade." Sakura spoke with attitude. Sasuke glared at Sakura and walked over to Azumi. She looked at him, scared to see what he'd do next. He simply flicked her nose.

"That's for being stupid. Don't listen to what Sakura says. I could care less about her." Sasuke whispered to Azumi... evilly.

"Don't you think that's a little rude? She's also on your team. You should be more apprecia-"

"I don't appreciate people who annoy me. Especially those dumb fan girls. You're the only girl who's weird, but normal." Azumi wondered what he meant by that but didn't have a clue.

"I mean your personality is weird, but you're the only normal person who doesn't annoy me." That made A LOT of sense now.

"Oh... It's getting dark out. Where am I supposed to stay now? Kakashi said I couldn't stay with you anymore." Sasuke glared in Kakashi's direction, but looked back to Azumi.

"Well, I guess I'll be heading home now." Sasuke left leaving only Naruto and Kakashi left. Apparently, Sakura left while nobody paid attention to her.

"You can stay at Naruto's house tonight, if you'd like. I can't trust Sasuke with you if he has an attraction to you." Kakashi summarized.

"He wha-"

"NEVERMIND! Ignore what Kakashi Sensei said. Let's go to my house!" Naruto began walking in the direction of his home.

"Goodnight, Azumi. See you tomorrow." Kakashi told Azumi.

"Goodnight, Dad- I MEAN KAKASHI! UM, BYE!" Azumi corrected herself as she sped off, trying to hide the fact she called her sensei "dad".

"Haha... I see. I'm like her father figure. Nice." Kakashi went home feeling very fatherly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PLEASE favorite, follow, REVIEW! I love reviews! I like hearing from you guys. I have one question to ask of you.

Who should I pair Azumi up with?  
>•Sasuke<br>•Itachi

IDK! The choice is yours. Tell me through reviews! ;-)


	6. Chapter 6

I decided to make another chappy for all the loyal followers! Thank you for following and favoriting, any of that! THANX ;)

Guest: If you have any other pairing options, please tell me! I'll gladly take your thoughts into consideration. Please do so! And review as much as you like (this goes out to EVERYONE)!

Well, let's see how this new day turns out. I already know what's in store but soon you will too! (derp)

DISCLAIMER: I only own my OC, Azumi :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~Azumi's POV~

I woke up with at Naruto's place with a stomachache. Maybe eating ALL those noodles last night was not a good idea. I got off the bed I was sleeping on and stepped on Naruto's hand. 'Forgot he was sleeping on the floor. I looked at the clock to see the time. It read 5:15 AM. I ran to the restroom to crap and change. After that, I woke up Naruto as I brushed my teeth. I quickly made breakfast for us both 'cuz it was getting late.

"Hurry up, Naruto! The food's getting cold and-OMG ITS LATE!"

Naruto ran to the kitchen screaming,"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! LET ME PUT ON MY SHOES! NEVERMIND, LET'S JUST G-"

"I was kidding! Hahaha! I-I was just trying to get you to hurry!" I laughed out in between gasps.

"Not funny," Naruto pouted. "Where's the food?"

"Here! I made it extra special! Azumi-style!" I handed a bowl of warm ramen to Naruto. Naruto savored the deliciousness of the Azumi-style ramen.

"Well, we should get going. I've got all our stuff packed so let's go!"

"You know what, Azumi?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"What?" I was curious as to what he'd say.

"Someday you'll make a GREAT, BEAUTIFUL housewife." Naruto smiled with a thumbs up.

I could tell I was blushing 'cuz I could felt hot on my face. I fiddled with my fingers, trying to think of something to say.

"So you're saying I'm not beautiful and great right now?" I asked. That was a stupid thing to say! I feel stupid!

"N-no! I'm only saying that... Uh... Um... OH, would you look at the time! We gotta go!" Naruto grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the apartment. He let out a sigh of relief as we ran. He must've thought I'd get upset with his answer. I smiled at his consideration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There you guys are! What took you guys so long?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"We were sort of running late. Where's Kakashi and Tsunade?" I asked Sakura and Sasuke. We were presently waiting at Konoha's entrance.

"They're both discussing some things over there." Sasuke answered, pointing behind himself. Tsunade and Kakashi were looking over at us. Something seemed wrong, but everything seems wrong to me so I ignored it.

"Let's get going." Kakashi commanded as he made his way towards us.

We all dashed off into the trees, making sure to stay out of danger's sight. I looked over at Kakashi, he had his eyes on Sasuke. Why, I don't know. I slowed down to run by Sasuke. He smirked when he caught a glance of me. I was going to start a private conversation when Sakura came dashing over to us.

"What're you guys talking about?" Sakura was running in between Sasuke and I.

"This isn't the time, Sakura. I REALLY need to have a private conversation with Sasuke. Can you please leave?" I asked as sweet as I possibly could.

"She must be trying to confess! Not on my watch!" Sakura thought to herself. She ignored my please and kept on annoying Sasuke. My eye was twitching because this little bitc- bits wouldn't leave.

"Sakura! I'm being serious as fuc-"

"Sakura, leave! You're annoying me. You give me headaches that are worse than many fan girls combined." That was... Damn. Sasuke really went all out on that one. Sakura looked sad after Sasuke told her that and FINALLY left.

"So what do you want?" Sasuke asked irritated.

"What happened between Itachi and you when I wasn't there? Kakashi is watching over you which is worrying me. He trusts you to protect yourself but him keeping an eye on you is REALLY worrying me."

Sasuke looked at me puzzled. He looked over to Kakashi, but didn't catch him spying. Sasuke looked at me with a it's-none-of-your-business face, making me curious as to what DID happen.

"Tell me! If it has to do with Itachi then tell m-"

"What do you see in him? He's a good for nothing brother. No, not a brother. A clan-murdering scumbag." Sasuke was suddenly mad.

"I know it's none of my business, but like I said, I will help him become a good person again. It's my duty to protect my friends and comrades."

"Exactly. ONLY friends and comrades. Not lovers. If you ever want to end up with Itachi then don't bother trying to protect him. You said it yourse-"

"YOU JERK! HE MAY HAVE KILLED A CLAN BUT HE DIDN'T HURT MY HEART LIKE THE WAY YOU ARE!" I shouted at Sasuke and sped off, ditching him. I could care less about him. He was nothing to me. He wouldn't even count as an acquaintance.

"Oi! Azumi, are you okay?" Naruto came chasing after me, leaving the two of us at the front of the group. WAY at the front of the group. I noticed that Sakura gasped when I ran off away from Sasuke.

"Don't tell me Sasuke..," Sakura looked back towards Sasuke and gasped again. "He DID! Sasuke rejected Azumi."

When Naruto caught up to me, he ran beside me trying to look at my face. He saw that I wasn't crying and relaxed. We ran next to each other in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Do you need me to beat up Sasuke? I'll do it! Dattebayo!"

"Haha! It's alright. I'm just mad with that stupid emo prick. How dare he tell me I'll never end up with someone sexy. Hmm! Baka." I was pouting angrily. I couldn't believe that he'd dare say that to me.

"He told you you'd never end up with me?" Naruto joked. I cracked up. This boy never failed to cheer me up. I loved him. As a friend. FRIEND. Nothing more.

"What are you guys up to?" Kakashi Sensei asked us all.

I glared at Sasuke and continued my running with Naruto. Sakura was relatively happy. Kakashi could sense the dark aura emitting from Sasuke and I. We kept on running up to the point my feet were sore. I didn't really care, though. We used to be trained to endure this pain back at my village. That is, until I decided to leave 'cuz eff that. They were unreasonable pieces of shi-

"I think we should rest and head out tomorrow." Kakashi announced, cutting off my thoughts. We all stopped and set up our tents to rest.

"Owe! My feet hurt SO bad!" Sakura cried out, Naruto agreeing.

"I'm gonna rest like there's no tomorrow! Dattebayo! What about you, Azumi?"

"Well, I'll let you guys rest. I can stay up all night if that'll allow you to sleep feeling safe." I had no problem with that. I was used to all-nighters. I used to always stay up whenever my mom thought with that scumbag of a dad.

"No. You'll all get some rest. You'll be needing it for tomorrow's other journey." Kakashi Sensei looked tired and ready to sleep.

"Why did we have to take the paperwork to Sunagakure, anyway? I'm pretty sure Tsunade could've just put the paperwork into a scroll and then sent a bird to take it." I was pretty sure that was possible.

"This paperwork is very important and simply couldn't be entrusted to a bird. Many ninja could try to infiltrate by stealing this paperwork which is why we're taking it. It'll be in our hands, the hands of safety." Kakashi briefly informed us.

I nodded in understanding. Naruto had knocked out already. I attempted in carrying him to his tent but Kakashi woke him up instead. Soon we ask went to our tents. Kakashi's tent was kept all to himself. Sakura and I shared a tent while Naruto and Sasuke shared a tent as well. Unusually, Sakura was being friendly. It was like I was no longer a threat to her. Why would she think I'm no longer a threat? Not that I am, but she used to think I was. What made her change her mind? I talked to her until we both feel asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I heard rustling and footsteps so I quickly got out of bed. Or sleeping bag. Anyway, I made sure to be stealthy. I quietly stepped out of my tent and followed the chakra signatures I could sense. They were leading towards the forestry. I decided to investigate my surroundings before I headed out towards the criminal's location. I opened Naruto's tent and saw Sasuke missing. I didn't care about Sasuke, but there's always something wrong with him so I decided to investigate and search. I focused on Sasuke's chakra signatures, they led me to the forestry as well. Why would Sasuke be up right now? Unless... ITACHI! I ran quietly and stealthily when I heard many voices. I quickly hid behind a tree and heard about five voices, one sounding very familiar.

"What do you guys want with me?" One voice asked. It sounded like... Sasuke!? I jumped into a tree, my noises being swept away by the wind. I peeked through a branch and saw that Sasuke was, in fact, there.

"We're only offering you a great opportunity to help you discover your true potential. Besides, we all have the a curse mark." The redhead who was speaking moved her hair and revealed a mark on the back of her neck. The mark consisted of three hooks. Sasuke glared at their antics to get him to go with them.

"What if I don't want to? Who sent you here anyway?" Sasuke asked, wanting to know the circumstances.

"Lord Orichimaru sent us to come 'escort' you. If you refuse, I guess we'll just have to sacrifice your friend over here."

As soon as she said that, a two heads dude came behind me and grabbed "me".  
>"I" struggled to get out of his grip, but was useless... Like Sakura. I glared at the redhead but she just smirked.<p>

"What do I do with the girl, Tayuya?" The two headed guy asked the redhead who I'm assuming is Tayuya.

"Hold her. She'll be our hostage. Jirobo, if she struggles more, kill her." The fat dude, Jirobo, smirked at me which gave me the creeps.

"So what's it gonna be, pretty boy?" Tayuya asked in a teasing sing-song voice. Sasuke glared at her but then looked to me. "I" winked at him, confusing him as to what I was thinking. Everyone heard a grunt and saw the spider guy called Kidomaru land on the floor, out cold. Tayuya glared at "me". She was suspecting me.

"Jirobo, KILL THE BITC-"

"AS HELL AM I GONNA DIE!" My clone shouted as she poofed into nothingness.

Sasuke wanted to laugh but refrained himself. The real me, which is me, jumped out of my hiding shot and attacked the two headed guy. I sliced his eyes with a kunai as he screamed bloody murder. I sliced BOTH pairs of his eyes. I kept off him and charged at Jirobo. Sasuke got into action with Tayuya. I activated my Kekkei Genkai and looked at Jirobo's eyes. He froze as I blasted his arm off. I broke all his nerves and teared his arm of with my eyes. Blood flew everywhere, sort of like a sprinkler. Tayuya was distracted so I took my chance. I looked into her eyes as I activated my Manatsuru. She stopped moving, indicating I was controlling her.

"Listen to me and listen well. Take all your pieces of trash you call comrades and tell Orochimaru to stay away from MY comrades." With that said, I manipulated her into leaving with her people.

"Why did you interrupt? It had nothing to do with y-"

"I said I'd protect my friends and comrades. I may be mad at you but still. Friends are friends." I told Sasuke stubbornly.

"You don't have to protect me. I don't need it."

"I'm just listening to what you said. I don't need to protect my LOVER, remember?" I mimicked.

"Exactly," Sasuke answered as he began getting closer to me. I walked back but was stopped by a tree. Dang it! I looked forward only to see Sasuke right in front of me. I tried walking away through the sides, but he pinned me to the tree.

"You don't have to protect me because," Sasuke got closer to my face and right when our lips were close, he continued,"we're lovers, remember?"

He pressed his lips onto mine. Although I didn't want to kiss, my body did and allowed it. I felt as if I shouldn't, but nothing mattered at the moment. I could've sworn I had a crush on Itachi. Maybe Sasuke is his replacement for the contentment of my heart.

"Am I interrupting?" Kakashi teased, smirking.

Sasuke immediately got away from me and covered his face, looking away to the sky. Oh, would you look at that? It's morning. Anyways, I was blushing so much. So much, I thought I would faint. After saying that, I did actually feel dizzy and hot. Kind of... overheated. I felt my eyes close and my legs gave out. I could feel arms wrap around me as I continued sleeping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I could feel someone carrying me and wind brushing against my face. I got kind of cold so I cuddled into the person's chest. It was flat so I thought it could be Sakura carrying me. Just kidding. I thought Kakashi Sensei was carrying me so I decided to wrap my arms around his neck. Kakashi was sort of like my real dad so it was natural instinct to hug him. Little did I know, it wasn't Kakashi Sensei.

"Suddenly you show affection after one serious kiss. Wow." The person teased. I never kissed Kakashi. In fact, this person felt quite small compared to Kakashi. The person I did kiss though, was...

"S-SASUKE?!" I shouted in his ear as my eyes bulged and my face got red.

"J-jeez! I'm right here," Sasuke kept looking forward, refusing to look at me. I could see a faint blush. I guess I wasn't the only embarrassed one. "Kakashi made me carry you since I'm your... your..."

"Boyfriend?" I asked trying to finish his sentence. He nodded but kept on looking forward.

"LOOK AT ME!" I shouted as I grabbed his face so that he could look at me.

"A-Azumi! Stop or we're going to-" Too late! Sasuke lost his balance and fell, bringing me down with him. I clung onto him to dear life. I hugged his face on my chest to protect his dome. It must've helped because when we crashed on the floor, not a SINGLE sound came out of him.

Sasuke pushed me away and covered his face. Did I hurt him? I only meant to protect him. Oh, wait. I'm not supposed to protect my lover, remember?

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" I crawled over to him but he just simply scooted further from me.

"Azumi, please stay away. Just for now. I need to... calm down." Sasuke was now laying down facing the sky. Everyone came and looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke!? Are you alri-"

"Yes. I just need some rest so be quiet." Sasuke commanded, interrupting Sakura.

Naruto sat next to me. I didn't get why he needed to calm down. Did he feel the rush of awesomeness? You know, like when you're skydiving? You feel the rush of excitement, falling out of a sky is awesome! Maybe that was it.

"Azumi, are you alright? Your face looks contorted." Naruto bluntly told me. I was scrunching my face 'cuz I was thinking.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just trying to find out what Sasuke meant." Naruto looked interested to know what Sasuke said. Apparently, he wasn't the only one.

"What did Sasuke say?" Kakashi asked looking interested.

"He-"

"Don't bother. I'm fine let's just go." Sasuke interrupted. He looked desperately at me. He probably didn't want me to tell them. I don't get why, though. It's not bad, IS IT!?

"O-Okay, Sasuke! Uh, hold up!" I ran after him, hoping to get him to tell me what he meant.

"Azumi, I.. I just want to tell you this now. Don't EVER hug me like that again. Please. It's sort of... uncomfortable." Sasuke was covering his face, trying to hide his blush. He obviously failed.

"My chest is uncomfortable? Wow. Never thought I'd hear tha-"

"No. It's just that I'm not used to that kind of... embrace."

"Then get used to it!" I shouted happily as I tackle-hugged him. We landed on the floor with me on top. I hugged his face to make him "adapt" to my hugs. He felt warm so I released him. His face was RED! Probably just as red as I usually am. I saw that his nose was bleeding so I tried helping, but he wouldn't allow me.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do I need to hug you to heal y-"

"NO! It's fine. I'll just say it bluntly. You have big breasts for your age." Sasuke looked up at me innocently. It was my turn to blush. I was so red, I'm pretty sure I was glowing. That's when Sasuke smirked and hugged me.

"W-What's going o-"

"Leave the couple alone. They need to... discuss." Kakashi interrupted Sakura.

"C-COUPLE?!" Sakura shrieked waking up the dead. Jk. She did wake up the birds though.

"WHAT?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN (DATTEBAYO)?" Both Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison. Sakura yelled it in a mad manner. Naruto shouted it in a confused manner.

"Well, the early bird gets the worm." Kakashi's joke made neither of them laugh. Sakura instead was glaring daggers at the back of my head. Naruto simply glared at Sasuke. Kakashi sighed, hoping we'd hurry.

"Well, let's get going. We need to take this paperwork by tomorrow, but I'm hoping we'll get there by today." Kakashi explained, hopefully. We all got ready and headed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally, after who knows how long, we made it to the Sand Village. It looked peaceful. I was going through the entrance when some guard dude pointed a sword-staff thing at me. Sasuke got in front of me and glared at the guy. Good job, Sasuke. Being a gentleman on the first day of being my boyfriend. Nice.

"What's your purpose for being here?" The dude asked glaring at us all.

"We need to give some paperwork to the-" I stopped listening to Kakashi after that. Instead, I focused on the guard dude. I didn't realize I activated my Manatsuru. I realized when he stopped glaring, smiled and bowed to me. Nice.

"Take us to our designated place." I demanded, feeling very Hokage-y.

"Yes, ma'am. Right this way." He walked on as I followed. Team 7 stared at me confused as to why he was listening to ME. That's when they saw my eyes and realized as well. Sakura was still upset about the AzuSasu pairing. She'd have to get over it. It's the first time I've really listened to my heart and she wasn't going to stop me.

We made it to the tower where all business went down, oh yeah. The hive. Jk. We entered and wakes down a few haha 'til we reached our destination.

"Here you are. Please enter." The guard opened the door and let us in.

"Thank you! Now go die in a hole, or something." I commanded heartlessly. I just didn't like the guy.

"Sure can do, miss." With that commanded, he left the room and did EXACTLY as he was told. Jk. He actually didn't do anything because I deactivated my eye, giving him control of his body again.

There were a few people in the room. I didn't want to talk to them so I left outside instead. I walked outside the building and ran into some weird guy with a kitty-cat hoodie.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU- Woah! You're actually pretty." He complimented, making me mad.

"Yeah and you're ugly. Now shut your trap and leave me alone." I dissed him. Burn!

"Do you really want to argue with me or fight?" He asked, smirking as he pulled out a puppet. I smirked at his stupidity.

"You shouldn't use your puppets. I'll burn the hell out of 'em. Or maybe just you. They don't deserve to be burned for having a lousy owner."

"Now you've done it!" He shouted as his puppet charged at me. I activated my Manako Ayatsuru. I was going to blast his arms off for annoying me. I used a kunai, a REALLY sharpened one, to cut through his puppet. I dashed off towards him, running right through its belly. He gasped at that, giving me my point of advantage. Now that he was distracted, I'd get right in front of his face, make him look at me, and blast his arms or possibly arm (if I'm feeling nice) off. Right when I got close to him, I felt someone grab me from behind and cover my eyes.

"Azumi, that's enough! We came here to try and make peace, not fight." Sasuke kept covering my eyes until I stopped struggling.

"It's alright. I'm not going to kill him. I'm calm now, I'm calm." Sasuke let go of me and looked me over to make sure. I just stood there waiting until I realized he was staring at my chest.

"Perv." I whispered into Sasuke's ear as I got close. He began blushing and tried covering his face. He was so cute and childish, sometimes. I couldn't help but smile. I looked over to the guy. He was still trying to fix his shredded puppet.

"You're going to pay for this. This was your fault. It cost me money-"

"Hell no! I warned you, didn't I? It was your fault for taking the bait. I didn't ask to fight, remember? That was you, all on you." I corrected, obviously striking a chord with him because he looked down in defeat. I felt so epic.

We left the Sand Village, fulfilling our task. Sasuke didn't keep his eyes of me on our way back. So did everyone. I felt very untrusted. Comrades are supposed to trust one another. That was the exact opposite of what I was feeling.

"I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault trouble came looking for me. I simply needed to sock him in the face-"

"You were going to blast him to bits, weren't you?" Sasuke asked, right on mark. I pouted and kept running. Naruto wasn't talking, unusually. I looked over to him, he looked upset about something. I would ask him later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We rested after running for quite a LONG while. I wanted to sleep in a tree tonight. I was in the mood to sleep out with the stars. Everyone went into their tents. That is, except Sasuke. He kept me company.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" I asked as Sasuke sat next to me.

"I have to protect you or else someone 'll come take you." He lied down next to me. I looked at his face. It looked so soft and his face was glowing with... sexy. Wait, what!? He looked at me so I averted my eyes. Gosh, I was blushing. He hugged me, placing my head against his chest. I could hear his heart beat. It was... Soothing. I hugged him back, obviously embarrassed. I buried my face into his neck and fell asleep soon after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Awwwwwww! Kawaii! I couldn't help but make a cute 'n cuddly kind of scene. All I've received was Sasuke so that's who I paired her up with. Also, if you have ANY other pairing ideas, still tell me. I'll make things work out. Anyways, I wonder what's in store for this couple... Mwahaha...

Please follow, favorite, REVIEW! ME LOVIE REVIEWS!


	7. Chapter 7

~A/N~

Thanx for all the reviews! I appreciate it very much! So far, only one person has suggested Sasuke as Azumi's pair and that's about it. ;P

Majo-Guest: I'm glad you love my fanfiction! This is actually my first EVER story so I'm glad you love it. Sasuke DID seem quite adorable last chapter, didn't he? ;)

Guest: I like your idea! I could try pairing Naruto with an Uzumaki he doesn't know exists. Not Karin, though. That sounds like it'll cause some awesome fluff up in this little fic. ?

BTW, I like fight scenes but I SUCK at writing them. Just saying. This is the last time I'm EVER going to say this so listen up...

I DON'T OWN ANY NARUTO CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN AZUMI! :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Azumi's POV~**

I could feel someone breathing on me. Specifically, my head. I looked up and saw Sasuke's face glistening with the sun's rays. I poked his cheek. Yep, it really was him. So last night wasn't a dream. I started blushing. I still can't believe I slept with Sasuke. Not slept with, but... but... next to him. I could feel my face heating up more. I was unlike me to EVER do that kind of thing. Yet, here I was cuddling with one of Konoha's hottest ninja. I'm over thinking this.

"Yeah you are." Sasuke somehow heard my thoughts. He put his forehead against mine and smirked.

"Shut up. I've never gone out with someone before. I don't know what I'm supposed to do exactly."

"Hn." Sasuke closed his eyes, probably trying to get some more sleep before we headed out. I squirmed out of his grip and climbed down the tree. I changed (behind a tree) my clothes into a similar looking pair. My clothes had blood on them from when I fought with those four people. I got ready to cook food for my comrades. Everything was fine and dandy until SHE came.

"What're YOU doing here? I thought I told you scumbags to leave my comrades alone." How dare this bitch return? She wasn't going to lay on finger on anybody, including Sakura.

"I said we'd force him to come, remember?" Tayuya restated. I threw my freshly cooked eggs at her as she dodged.

"Really-" I punched her face, knocking her over and interrupting her sentence. I would've expected my friends to wake up, but they didn't. Wow, heavy sleepers. She glared at me and pulled a flute out of her pocket.

"Ha! What're you gonna do? Sing me a lullaby. Like that'll work!" I laughed at her.

"No, but it is a killer tune." She joked smirking. Ha, funny. (sarcasm) Before she could play her flute, I used my favorite move... or jutsu, whatever you call it. I charged at her and stopped right in front of her. I formed the hand seals quicker than she could react.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet technique!" I loved that jutsu. It sounded so AWESOME! And it was, too!

"You little-" Tayuya was engulfed by my dragon. It was pretty large. It was large and wet everything in its path, including my comrades. My dragon disappeared and so did Tayuya. She came out from a tree, looking quite damaged. I smirked at her. Just as she was going to retry playing her flute, I activated my Manako Ayatsuru. I ran at her and punched her into a tree. I ran at her again but this time she dodged. I threw kunais at her and hit her flute, catching her attention. She looked into my eyes, giving me what I needed. I tore at her arm's nerves. Suddenly, her left arm went limp.

"What are you doing, bitch!?" Tayuya screeched. I looked around wondering where her group was. No one was in sight. Specifically, her team. Huh, weird. Oh well.

"You can't play a flute without arms, can you?" I smirked, as her other arm went limp. Her flute fell to the floor, making me laugh. I stepped on it and smashed it into many tiny pieces.

"You look stupid with limp arms. How about I do you a favor and fix them?" I heard someone walk behind me as I tore her arms off, causing blood to shower everything. She screamed bloody murder, but she got what was coming to her. She fell to the floor, rolling in her blood, screaming in pain and agony. I decided to put her out of her misery so I did what was natural.

"Aaaaah-!" She stopped screaming, unable to scream due to her vocals being cut. She began coughing out blood and kept her glare fixed on me. Finally, she stopped moving. Her blood lay everywhere, staining the brown dirt.

Suddenly, I felt someone tap my shoulder so I did what anyone would do. I used my Lava Style: Melting Apparition Technique.

"Oweeee! What the hell?! Why is there lava here!?" I was currently hiding in a tree, watching Sakura get burned by my lava clone. Kakashi looked over to my hiding spot. Oh, he saw me. I came out and looked away, ashamed of what I had done.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kakashi asked, not happy for having to wake up soaking wet and seeing a dead body.

"What happened, Azumi?" Naruto asked me, looking upset to find someone dead and me once more covered in blood.

"Some of Orochimaru's little henchmen came looking for Sasuke, but I handl-"

"We have to get back to Konoha at once. Get your things. And where's Sasuke?" I climbed up to the tree and found that Sasuke was missing.

"HE'S GONE! WHERE DID HE GO!? DID TAYUYA'S PEOPLE TAKE HIM?! OR DID HE LEAVE, WILLINGLY!?" I shouted, running while having a mini heart attack. Suddenly I crashed into someone and tried punching them. I could've sworn it'd be someone other than him.

"What're you doing?" I looked at the person's face and began crying. I hugged Sasuke like a Koala. I literally climbed on him like a tree and hugged him. Well, his face.

"You baka! I thought you left to join Orochimaru!" I cried out as Sasuke struggled for air.

"I said I wouldn't leave. So I won't. Not yet." He said, muffled by my chest in his face. I smacked him upside the head for saying he'd leave 'not yet'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I looked at my clothes. They were covered in blood. Why did my father have to be a blood thirsty maniac? Did I just happen to inherit his genes? Was that it?

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked looking back at me. He was carrying me on his back because I was seeing blurry. We were currently headed back to Konoha.

"Yeah. Just thinking. My eyes hurt bad, though." I said while rubbing my eyes.

"Just close your eyes and sleep or something. Don't rub them. They'll keep on hurting if you do." Sasuke glared at me so I pouted. I couldn't help but rub my eyes. I thought about how my mom used to scold me whenever I did this, as well. I really missed my mom. I hugged Sasuke and tried sleeping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Azumi's Dream~**

"Azumi, wake up!" Mom? I got up and saw my mom calling me from the doorway. I started crying and ran over to her. She hugged me and held my hands as she asked me why I was crying.

"I'm sad because I had a REALLY awful dream that you were dead. Is that wro-"

Suddenly, my mom's face grew disoriented. She began laughing when my step dad walked into the room. He began stabbing my mom with his scythe, smashing her head into mush. I gasped, feeling nauseous. I could still hear my mom laughing, laughing at my misery. I began gasping quickly as my dad's red eyes pierced at my skin. He began approaching me, pointing his scythe at me.

"DAD, STOP IT! I'M SORRY I WAS A DISAPPOINTMENT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He kept on coming closer. My brother and sister laughed at me, I was a failure to him. Just leave me alone! I screamed, causing his head to explode the way it did when he tried killing me in.. reality. It was ALL happening again. Mom was dead, my family was useless, all was left was...

"N-NO! STOP IT! HELP ME! I'M NOT A PROSTIT- NOOO!" I could feel my clothes being torn off me. I didn't want to be sacrificed for his rituals!

"YOU'RE DEAD! HOW CAN YOU STILL HAUNT ME IF YOU'RE DEAD!? LEAVE ME ALONE!" I felt his filthy hands claw at my back. It was.. It was all over for me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Azumi's POV~ (not her dream)**

"Azumi! Wake up, it's a dream!" Sasuke shouted, trying to wake me up. My hands were immobilized. Someone was holding me down. I opened my eyes as many tears escaped. I hugged Sasuke and cried to my hearts content.

"It's okay, Azumi. If you feel sad just cry and you'll feel better." Naruto tried inspiring me. I looked up at him and realized we were up in the trees.

"Then why don't you cry?"

"Huh?"

"You obviously have suffered a lot since you live alone. Where are your parents, Naruto?" Naruto stiffened when I said this.

"Same as you." I grew wide eyed. Naruto's parents were... dead?

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been inconsiderate. But, just like you said, cry to your hearts content. It'll help relieve the pain. Trust me. I speak from experience." I told Naruto as politely as I could.

"It's okay, Azumi. I don't like crying 'cuz I'm an man. But I'll take that into consideration!" Naruto grinned. I laughed, feeling much better. Although I wonder why I dreamt of my family. I hardly dream about them, yet why now?

"Well, let's head out. We have to report to Tsunade and we're almost there either way." Kakashi informed us. Damn, we were that fast!? We continued running when a question popped into my head.

"Naruto, why did your parents die?" I asked, not realizing it escaped from my mouth. He looked back at me, upset.

"U-Uh, nevermind! I didn't mean to ask! It just sort of escap-"

"They died protecting the village." Naruto answered with sorrow in his face.

"Well, at least they didn't die because of you, right?" I joked, causing tension. Did I say something wrong? Naruto looked ashamed at himself. Everyone looked at me sternly, except Naruto.

"I'm sorry! I'm AWFUL! JUST IGNORE ME AND MY RUDE COMMENTS!" I dug my face into Sasuke's back, hoping that if I covered my face, I'd stop saying rude things.

It was quiet and awkward the rest of the way to Konoha. I peeked over at Naruto and saw that he still looked upset. I screamed, scaring everybody. How dare I take Naruto's smile away from him!? I love his smile yet I'm over here getting rid of it! I'm such an idio-!

"Azumi, what are you doing" Sasuke asked, looking freaked out. I was pulling at my hairs but stopped when I realized they were all looking at me.

"N-nothing! Just... UGH!" I shouted once more, slapping my face.

"Okay, that's enough!" Sasuke shouted as he put me down and carried my bridal style instead.

"W-what!? I need to clear my mind s-so I'm slapping myse-"

"That's just it. I don't want you hurting yourself over whatever it is you're concerned with. What is it?" I didn't get his question at first. Then I realized he was asking for what I was concerned with.

"Oooh! I was just thinking about how I made..." I looked over to Naruto to make sure he wasn't listening and continued whispering,"... Naruto upset."

Sasuke sighed and stopped running, just as the others did so as well. I looked forward and saw the Konoha entrance. Cool, we're here. I stood up and walked over to Naruto. He looked at me, forcing a smile. I hugged him and apologized, earning me a glare from Sasuke. Sakura glared at me as well just for the heck of it. I glared at her and stuck out my tongue, childishly. Naruto laughed at me as I released him from my embrace.

"Stay strong, Naruto! If I can TRY to do it, so can you!" We both raised our fists in the air, mine being higher. Huh? I could've sworn I was shorter than him. That means... I'M GROWING! HECK YEAH! I ran over to Sasuke to tell him of my accomplishment.

"Sasuke, guess what!?" I asked, smiling while jumping up and down with happiness. Sasuke looked at my chest and started blushing.

"S-stop jumping. Just... no. U-uh, what is it?" Sasuke asked still blushing slightly.

"I GREW BIGGER!" Sasuke began bleeding from his nose and looked at my chest again. I think I heard him whisper,"I knew it.."

"What did you sa-"

"N-nothing!" Sasuke argued. He covered his nose with his hand and looked away when Kakashi came over to us.

"Why're you covering your nose, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, smirking. He was trying to tease Sasuke. Why? Sasuke did nothing worth getting teased at.

"I have allergies. So what?" Sasuke replied sniffling while still looking away. Kakashi eyed Sasuke as he left. We all entered through the gateway and were greeted by those guard dudes at the entrance.

"Well, I'm going to go report to the Hokage. You guys may take the day off." Kakashi stated, making me jump with joy. Until Sasuke told me to stop jumping again.

"Oh, thank goodness! Sasuke, how abo- Oh wait, nevermind. You have a girlfriend now..." Sakura looked down and began walking away.

"Hey, Sakura! How about we go-" and that's all I heard as they walked away. I stood staring and turned to face Sasuke. He was glaring at me.

"What is it this time!?" I asked. He has this habit of getting mad super easily.

"Don't EVER hug anybody else. It makes me..."

"Jealous?" He flinched and kept glaring at me.

"...No. I just feel that you shouldn't be throwing yourself at others." I got pissed when he said that.

"THROWING MYSELF AT OTHERS!? OH HELL NO! I'LL HAVE YOU KNO-"

"N-no! That's not what I meant to say! It's just that seeing you around other guys makes me... upset." Sasuke admitted.

"Sasuke, that's what jealousy is. It's okay to be jealous-" Sasuke pulled me into a hug, a nice cuddly one.

"It's not okay with me. I want you all to myself. That's the point of being your boyfriend." Sasuke said in my ear.

"Are you blushing?" Sasuke asked in my ear, once again.

"Y-yeah. You just said you wanted me ALL to yourself. If I did give you all of me, what would you do?" I was curious. He said he wanted me so I wanted to know what he'd do if he got hold of THIS treasure.

"Sh-shut up..." He hugged me tighter, as I tried looking at his face. He was blushing. I could tell. He felt warm. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He was wide eyed, probably thinking I was going to kiss him. Nah, all I did was smile awkwardly.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Act natural. There's a crowd watching us." Sasuke looked around and saw that I was right. The crowd was mainly made up of fan girls. I was blushing hysterically. He grabbed my waist and did what I least expected at the moment. I began blushing more as the kiss deepened. He pulled away and hugged me from behind, forcing us to face the crowd.

"If any of you dare hurt her, I'll kill you all. I don't care if you're girls. Try to lay a finger on her and you'll see what I can do." Sasuke threatened, pulling me closer. All the girls were either crying, glaring, or both. Sasuke pulled me away with him as we walked off. So. Much. Drama. It got silent and awkward so I decided to speak up.

"U-Um... Sasuke?" I was still trying to think of something to talk about.

"What is it?" He stopped walking and drank some water from a container he had.

"U-Um... You've gotten better at kissing!" I tried sparking a conversation, but failed. He spit his water out, coughing and trying to catch some air.

"You are weird." Sasuke told me rudely once he was able to breathe again. I pouted and sat under the shade of a tree. I towards a training ground not to far from where I was and saw Neji!

"NEJI!" I ran over to him as he stopped training to greet me.

"Azumi. What brings you here?" He asked nicely.

"Nothing! I was just taking a stroll with-"

"Me, her boyfriend." Sasuke interrupted, wrapping his arms around my neck in a hugging way. Neji glared at Sasuke, as he glared back. It was a glare-down. Again. I stealthily unwrapped Sasuke's arms from my neck and decided to wander off. It'd be a while until Sasuke would notice I was gone. I walked down a path and wandered into a patch of flowers. There was a girl here as well.

"Oh, hello! What's your name?" I asked the girl politely. Her hair was short and blue. She had a sweater on, even though it was pretty hot out. She finally looked over to me and WOW! HER EYES WERE LIKE NEJI'S!

"M-M-My name i-is H-Hinata H-Hyuuga. W-what's yours?" She asked softly. Was she sick or cold? That'd explain why she had a sweater on.

"My name's Azumi Akarashi! Nice to meet you! Say, would you happen to be related to Neji Hyuuga?" Hinata flinched when she heard his name. She looked sort of... sad.

"N-NEVERMIND! Um, what team are you in? I'm assuming you have a team because..." I pointed at the headband thing on her neck that had the Leaf symbol on it.

"O-Oh. I-I'm on T-Team 8. My t-teammates are K-Kiba I-Inuzuka and Sh-Shino Aburame." She kept fiddling with her fingers, sort of like how I do when I'm... Nervous? It finally dawned on me. Wait, she's nervous? Why? Just as I was about to ask, Sasuke came running over to me looking exhausted. He had cuts covering his face and arms.

"What did you do!?" I asked, demanding to know although I'm pretty sure I knew what had happened.

"Nothing. Let's just lea-" Sasuke looked beside me and saw Hinata. He didn't say a word, making me think. Don't tell me they had... Gone out!? Maybe she knows I am going out with Sasuke which is why she's nervous. She probably feels awkward!

"O-Oh! I, uh, am sorry. Um... Should I go... Or wha-?" Sasuke soon interrupted me.

"What're you talking about?" Sasuke asked me, looking confused. I blinked my eyes, feeling puzzled.

"U-Um, how should I put this? Well, didn't you two...?" I pointed at each of them and made a heart sign.

"N-No! Where'd you get that idea!?" Both asked me. Hinata asked very quietly compared to Sasuke. She was blushing unnatural shades of red, worse than I.

"O-Oh! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to make it awkward! I-It's just that, that... UGH! NEVERMIND, IGNORE ME!" I shouted as I covered my face, full of embarrassment. Sasuke sighed and dragged me away, leaving poor Hinata to stay blushing in a field of flowers.

"You overreact too much. Don't just assume. Someday, assuming is going to get you killed." Sasuke warned. I pouted as he kept on dragging me who-knows-where. I noticed that we were in a training field.

"What're we doin-"

"Here." Sasuke tossed a kunai at me, so I caught it. I looked at him, confused. He smirked and got in a ready stance. I immediately didn't like the thought of fighting with him. I wouldn't mind if I didn't go BERSERK.

"Sasuke, no! I don't want to hurt you... Or possibly kill you." I said, mumbling the last few words.

"I want to prove to you that I can protect you from ANYTHING. Including yourself." Sasuke's words got to me when he said he'd protect me from myself. Did I REALLY go THAT insane?

"But-"

"Please, Azumi. If I accomplish in doing so then you'll finally be able to relax around me. Please-"

"But what if you don't succeed? Then what will you do?" I asked, hoping to change his mind.

"Then I'll get hurt trying to help you." Sasuke's eyes were suddenly full of.. Warmth. Warmth that I'm sure had probably died long ago along with his clan.

"If you're that determined, then.. Then I'll agree as well. But if I get out of hand, you better make sure to get away from me until I'm able to calm down. Is that clear?" Sasuke laughed to himself and smiled.

"You sound like a worried mother. Anyways, I promise I'll listen." We both got in ready stance and tightened our headbands. His was on his forehead while mine was on my waist. I don't know, I just liked it there. I gripped my kunai as Sasuke charged at me. He aimed a kick to my face, but I easily dodged. All I could think was,"Don't get out of hand." He punched my back, sending me flying to the other side of the field. He was pretty fast which meant I'd have to step up my game, but not TOO much. I looked around and noticed Sasuke was missing. I quickly made a clone and hid into the trees. I saw Sasuke charge at my clone as my clone once again easily dodged. I decided to use one of my good moves; Earth Release: Golem Technique. I released out a HUGE amount of Earth from my mouth, leaving a stone soldier before me. I learned this trick from having such a GREAT teacher. And a pretty one, too. I realized that my clone had popped so Sasuke was currently searching for the real me. His Sharingan was activated, glowing a vivid red. It was about time I got down to business. I jumped onto my Golem monster thing. Sasuke noticed my presence once my Golem stepped out into the clearing. He threw several kunai at me which I countered by using the Golem dude as my sheild. I smirked as Sasuke exhaled many fireballs. You know, his Katon jutsu thing? Nevermind, well he used many great fireballs which I quickly evaded with my soldier. I jumped off him and charged for Sasuke as the image of my dad's face replaced Sasuke's face. Those blood red eyes... HELL NO! I HATED HIM! I had the intent of... killing. I wanted that old hag to pay for what he had done to my family so I used my best technique. I spew out lava from my mouth so that I could burn his face off. I didn't want to see that HORRIBLE face anymore. I could hear screams full of horror. Yes, that's EXACTLY what I wanted to hear from him. Pain. Revenge. That bastard deserved every single burn on his face.

"A-Azumi! Stop it!" Sakura came running over to my fathers aid. I was about to stop her when I realized... That's...

"N-No..." I gasped, unable to believe I had caused Sasuke pain. I began to sob, sob more than I had ever sobbed before. Sasuke was clenching his face as it sizzled. Sakura looked heartbroken to see I had hurt him. I fell to my knees and got closer to him so that I could try healing him. Sakura pushed me away and cuddled him in her arms. I would've punched her in the face. Right now, I felt that Sasuke would be safer in Sakura's arms rather than mine.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I... I just don't know what to say!" I sobbed and put my face in my hands. I quickly got my healing kit out and handed it to Sakura. She looked at me puzzled.

"Don't just let him burn. Heal him if you won't allow me to. Or take him to the hospital. Now." I commanded as I walked away. I didn't want to be near him. As long as he were away from me, he'd be safe. I walked to Naruto's place so that I could take my things. If I couldn't control myself, I'd learn to. I walked into his apartment and grabbed a bag I found in his room. I shoved all my clothes into it, shoved some food in it, and headed out. It'd be troublesome if I snook out at night so I decided to head out during the day. I wanted to say "See 'ya later" to Sasuke. I wasn't leaving for good. I was only going to leave to find out a cure for my insanity. Rather than leaving through Konoha's entrance, I was going to jump over the walls by climbing houses that were high and then speeding off.

"Well, see 'ya later, Konaha." I saluted as I said farewell and focused chakra on my feet. I ran on the rooftop and released the chakra, sending me flying over the wall. As I landed, I pulled out a picture of Team 7 that I copied. I copied Naruto's and kept one for myself. I looked at Sasuke's face. It looked handsome before I fucked it up by burning it.

"Well, hopefully I burned off his duckbutt. I'd be doing him a favor." I joked, trying to cheer myself up which didn't really work. It just made me miss my team more. I jumped tree through tree. It'd take a while until I'd get tired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Narrator's POV~**

Sasuke woke up in a hospital bed surrounded by his teammates. Well, at least most of them. He looked around and saw Sakura sleeping by him. Naruto was talking with Kakashi when they finally noticed he had woken up.

"Where's Azumi?" Sasuke asked, concerned as to where she had gone. He didn't want her to feel guilty for something that was his fault.

"We thought she'd be with you. We just got here." Naruto answered casually, as he pointed to Kakashi.

"Explain to me how you got your face burned. And how did it get healed so quickly?" Kakashi asked, waking up Sakura.

"Sasuke! Are you alright!? That Azumi! How dare she-"

"Where's Azumi?" Sasuke asked, cutting off Sakura's rant.

"I told her to leave. How dare she burn your face-?"

"Sakura, YOU.. YOU.. Ugh! Don't interfere with something that has NOTHING to do with YOU!" Sasuke scolded Sakura, making her frown. Kakashi was wide eyed after hearing about the incident. He glared at Sasuke, obviously wanting answers.

"It was my fault. I asked her to battle with me. She warned me that she would lose control, but I ignored her. I pushed her to her limits. She looked scared when she saw my Sharingan and that's when she burned me with her lava." Sasuke's summary had made Naruto angry.

"Sasuke you TEME! You're not supposed to make a girl sad, ESPECIALLY Azumi! She probably feels bad right now for something your inconsiderate ass didn't take into CONSIDERATION!" Naruto's words left everyone speechless, including Sasuke. He usually argued back, but this time it got him. Those words of wisdom were VERY powerful.

"So you challenged her, but it ended up going too far? I see, but that doesn't explain how you're face healed."

"Well, the cream that young lady brought was a miracle worker." The nurse said as she walked in, pointing at Sakura. Sakura was puzzled, unsure of what she was talking about.

"This cream was very helpful. Oh, it says A-Asumi on it. I'm not sure if that's how it's pronounced." She said, handing it to Kakashi. He thanked the nurse as she walked out after unbandaging Sasuke's forehead.

"This is Azumi's. She must've made it since it isn't sold in any stores or made in any hospitals I know of. But... Where is Azumi?" Everybody looked at Sakura, hoping that Azumi had told her of her whereabouts.

"I-I'm sorry to say, but I don't know. She didn't say anything to me. All she said was that I take Sasuke to the hospital." Sakura put her head down in an upset way. Sasuke got out of bed, detaching the wires from his arm.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked Sasuke while Sakura just tried to stop him.

"I'm going to go find-"

"HEY! WHAT'RE YOU DOING, IDIOT!?" Naruto shouted.

"NONE OF YOUR-" Sasuke stopped shouting after realizing Naruto wasn't shouting at him. Naruto was shouting out the window at somebody, but who? He walked over, as did the rest, when they all gasped realizing who it was.

"A-Azumi!?" Sakura shrieked. Naruto squinted, trying to see if Sakura was right. He grew wide eyed and tried running after her, but something stopped him.

"I'll get her." Kakashi stated as he flew out the window, trying to catch up. Sasuke was putting on his clothes, hoping he'd make it in time.

"Well, see 'ya later, Konaha." Kakashi was able to barely hear Azumi say that as she leapt over the wall. He tried to leap over as well but was unable. He landed on the floor, cat-like.

"How did she manage to even reach the wall!?" Kakashi thought aloud, unable to believe she had such strength. Sasuke had barely caught up, breathless.

"W-Where... i-is she?" Sasuke managed between gasps for air. Kakashi looked over to him neutrally as he began heading towards the Hokage tower.

"Call Team 7. We are to report to the Hokage Tower." Kakashi commanded, sounding determined. Sasuke nodded, determined to bring Azumi back. Where did she plan on going anyway?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Azumi's POV~**

I have no idea where I'm going. Maybe I should start by going back to my clan. That seems pretty far, but it's actually pretty close. It's just that its VERY WELL hidden. Hardly many people know about my clan since my clan usually kept to itself. In fact, I was a bit surprised Konohagakure even knew about my clan. Well, Sasuke was related to Itachi and Itachi knew about my clan so maybe that's how they knew. I don't know. I kept running. I probably had been running for approximately 6 hours since I had left. Heck, I have to pee and I'm sleepy. I've decided to rest up for the night. I unpacked a sleeping bag and put it on a branch in a tree. I got in it and cuddled into its warmth. It reminded me of how Sasuke and I had... slept... together. Not in a sexual way! In a... cuddly way. I was blushing. I felt hot and sweaty. Well, look on the brightside. I'm no longer cold. I sighed, hoping I'd clear up my mind.

"Goodnight, everybody. And Sasuke, I... I... Lo-Love... Y-you. I knew I began blushing more because I felt sweaty again. Although, Sasuke wasn't here it was still hard to say I love... food. Close enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~A/N~**

I don't really feel positive about how this chapter came out but, I'm putting it anyways. I kinda feel like I rushed things here, but like I said, things just happened to go that way due to upcoming events in my life. I'm going to be quite busy, so yeah. :)

**Songs of Inspiration**  
>Don't Stop- Innerpartysystem (for Azumi and Tayuya's fight scene)<p>

Already Over- RED (for Azumi's bad dream and when she first mentions her mom)


	8. Chapter 8

**~A/N~**

This chapter may seem short but like I said, I've been busy lately. I hope I can please you with so little that I have given you. Cheers! o

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Azumi's POV~**

I heard rustling in the trees so I immediately got out of my sleeping bag and jumped into another tree. I looked around and saw the one and fucking only, Tayuya's team buddies or whatever. What were they up to? And why now of all times?

"We have to find the boy, Sasuke, and that girl."

"How do you suggest that?"

"We need to ambush them. We need many hostages because that little bitch from last time actually puts up a fight." The spider guy kept on insulting me. I forgot his name. Hehe..

"How about we go after the boy first without the girl there to interrupt?" The two headed dude suggested. How could he stand having two heads?

"Exactly. Let's just kill them all." The fat one was a killer, I guess.

"You idiot. Orochimaru said to bring them ALIVE. We'll just have to go with his plan." The spider guy said suggesting the double headed guy's plan. The two headed guy smiled in a smirking way. Ugh... I have the creeps. They all looked in my direction so I quickly moved away just as they threw bombs where I was at. DAMN! Was ALL that necessary? They left right after. I stood there, thinking. Should I warn Sasuke and Team 7? Or should I continue on my quest? Besides, I'm more of a danger to ALL of Konoha than these twerps. I'm pretty sure Sasuke could protect himself from them. With that decided, I continued traveling. All I knew was that I was going back to the ruins of my clan to try and find some Intel. Hopefully, I'd be successful in finding useful information that'd help me better myself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Narrator's POV~**

Sasuke was currently walking to his team's training area. He was lost in thought, thinking about a certain loveable klutz. He continued walking when he crashed into an unfamiliar female. He looked at her face, desperately hoping it'd be Azumi. He frowned when he saw that it was a blonde girl he didn't recognize. She reminded him of... Naruto. Only, she didn't have whiskers and fanged teeth. She had a yellow dress on that matched her hair and regular ninja shoes. Her hair was tied into a ponytail and her eyes were green rather than blue, which is what most people would expect. Her body was light skinned and... slender. Sort of like Azumi's but her chest was... smaller. She was blushing and apologizing to Sasuke, but he could care less at the moment.

"I'm so sorry! I was busy thinking and- and I-I crashed into you carelessly!-"

"Hn" was all Sasuke replied as he left her standing there to go meet up with his team. As he walked away, she smiled at him and sneakily followed.

"Oi! Sasuke, hurry up! What took you so long, Dattebayo!?" Naruto asked Sasuke as he finally made it to their team's destination. Sasuke was STILL in his thoughts, not even realizing he had made it.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" He ignored Sakura and kept on thinking. She continued talking,"When I told her to leave I didn't mean for her to leave Konoha. I'm being hone-"

"Just leave me alone and practice or something. You need it." Sasuke interrupted her, making Naruto upset.

"Stop complaining and get over it, Sasuke! Sakura's trying to comfort you but you're just being a sour puss because Azumi left and do you know why?! Because you pushed her limits, NOW GET OVER IT!" Naruto was steaming with anger, but now Sasuke was as well.

"AND DO YOU KNOW WHY YOUR FAMILY DIED!? THEY DIED BECAUSE OF YOU, NOW YOU GET OVER IT!"

"I ALREADY HAVE, DATTEBAYO! BUT YOUR STUPID ASS WON'T DROP IT!" Both of them got in a fighting stance, already charging at each other. Suddenly, the girl from before came and got in between them. They halted but failed and crashed into her.

"O-Owee-"

"How'd you get here!?" Sasuke questioned, obviously upset. Naruto simply stood up and helped her up. Sasuke stood soon after and waited for her answer.

"Well, I followed you and happened to stumble across your fight. I don't really like fights if they're unnecessary. And I also didn't catch your name!" The girl responded cheerfully. She was... a ray of sunshine. That's what one could say, I suppose.

"HI, MY NAME'S NARUTO U-!"

"She doesn't care! And I don't want to tell you my name." Sasuke told the girl, while glaring. She simply smiled in return. She REALLY was a ray of sunshine, wasn't she? (sweat drop)

"Well, my name's Haruka Uzumaki! Nice to mee-"

"W-WHAT!?" All of Team 7 had their mouths dropped. Did they hear right? Uzumaki? Seriously? And where was Kakashi to hear this?

"U-Uh, yeah. Is that bad?" Haruka said while hiding her face in her hands.

"N-No! It's just that my partner's name is Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura explained while pointing to Naruto.

"How are you an Uzumaki, Haruka?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, well... My dad died so my mom got married to a very nice man, now known as my father. He was an Uzumaki. I am not originally Uzumaki, but I am considered one through my mom's marriage." She explained, clearing up any questions Naruto had. Then her face went dark.

"So you said your name was Naruto, right? You're the... Nine Tails Jinchuuriki?" She asked darkly, getting rid of her once happy vibe. Naruto gulped, preparing himself for harsh criticism.

"Y-yea-" Haruka immediately engulfed Naruto in a hug, surprising them all.

"I heard many rumors about you. Most of them were mean but I could imagine how that made you feel. It's not your fault that a demon was put inside of you. You simply took one for the team, which is something those bastards could never do. They're just jealous." She comforted Naruto as he hugged her back and kept praising her.

"You remind me of..."

"Azumi?" Kakashi asked finally arriving and cutting off Naruto.

"Oh, nevermind. Who's this?" Kakashi asked, referring to Haruka. She smiled sweetly and presented herself, answering any question he asked with ease.

"Okay, I see. Well, if you're an Uzumaki then where is your clan or family?" She looked thoughtfully and then answered.

"My family is with me. We're new here so my parents told me to explore around and make friends. And what did you call me at first?" Everyone looked confused as to what she was asking.

"I mean who's Azumi? That's what he called me." Haruka pointed at Kakashi, accusingly. Everyone put their heads down in remembrance.

"She was... someone very special to us. She was optimistic at times, a klutz, beautiful-" Sasuke glared at Naruto, but he continued,"And Sasuke's girlfriend. There! Are you happy?" He looked to Sasuke but he still looked upset. Haruka smirked but didn't say anything. She instead called Sakura over and whispered into her ear. Naruto and Sasuke watched intently, wondering what she could be saying.

"Mhm. I guess yeah. OF COURSE NOT!" Sakura shouted, answering whatever questions the girl asked. Sasuke glared at Haruka and Sakura. He somehow felt he wouldn't be getting along with them both. He already didn't really like Sakura to begin with, though. It was going to be a LONG day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~Azumi's POV~

As I approached the area I had remembered as my clan's establishment, I slowed down and approached a long wall covered with vines and grass. I couldn't find the gate which was pretty huge. Instead, I jumped over the wall and landed quietly... like a feline. I walked quietly over to a little shop I recognized as that-one-old-lady-who-didn't-like-me's shop. I walked in and saw that it was all burned yet somehow had managed to stay unbroken. I walked out and down the street, I saw something move. I quickly ran over hoping it'd be someone who could help me. Maybe they somehow knew my clan's history and would be able to help me. I turned the corner to the street and...

"Hey! Wait-"

"Meow!" It was a stupid cat. I doubt a CAT knew my clan's history. Maybe it did but it couldn't tell me because it's a cat. Dang it. Why can't cats speak? (sighs) I could hear faint footsteps behind me and... a scythe!? No, no, NO! It better not be! Not him! He should be dead! DEAD-

"Long time no see." Kisame greeted. Phew! It's just him! Not... HIM. I relaxed a little when it FINALLY dawned on me. How did he find me?

"W-Were you following me?" I asked unsure of whether he followed me or stalked me. He smirked and chuckled to himself.

"Of course not. I simply tracked you down. Now how about we get down to business? You and I have unfinished business." I glared at him and thought. If Kisame was here then...

"Is Itachi here?" I asked, trying to hide the desperation in my voice. Pfft! I failed. My voice quivered so he smiled toothily.

"Sorry to say, but my partner is busy at the moment. Would you like to... see him? Or rather, do you LIKE him?" Kisame was smirking, obviously liking this playful interrogation. I was glaring and blushing but I covered my face so he couldn't see my blush.

"How about we get this over with? I don't have time to waste. I need to-" I barely dodged his water vortex attack thing. I landed on a random house's roof and quickly made clones. I'd be needing them. As he ran after me, I quickly formed hand seals and spit out lava at him.

"What the!?" He surely wasn't expecting that. It engulfed him, but S-Rank criminals weren't called S-Rank for nothing. It was a clone. It poofed and sure enough he was above me, already swinging his sword at me. I managed to get a scrape on my hand as I attempted on dodging. The blood rushed down my hand and dripped on the roof I was on. Kisame smirked, as I felt power rushing through my veins. My body began moving on its own. All I could see was a blurry blue figure. I could feel my hands move and suddenly everything was being covered in red. My whole body was moving unwillingly. I didn't like what I was doing. I wanted it to stop. I could feel myself slipping away, little by little. I felt as if I was no longer going to suffer and feel the wretched pain of the past. Then, everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up, feeling numb. I was laying down on the forest floor, from what I'm assuming. What was I doing in a forest? I stood up, slowly due to feeling weak, and noticed I was covered in a red liquid. It was blood. I wasn't surprised. If I ever woke up in a random place covered in blood, it was nothing new to me. I had grown used to it. That was the reason many of the people in my clan hated me. I never understood what I had done to cause them to hate me. All I knew was that I was a cursed child for some unnatural reason. I ignored my thoughts and focused on the main problem.

"Where am I?" I thought aloud, hoping heaven would answer although I knew it was impo-

"You're right outside of your clan's establishment." WHOA! Heaven just answered me! Praise the lord! I didn't know the lord had such a manly voice, almost familiar.

"Thank you, heaven!" I shouted loud enough for heaven to hear.

"What did you call me? Azumi, it's me-"

"Hey! Your voice sounds familiar, heaven-"

"It's me, Itachi." I froze when I heard heav- I mean, Itachi speak. No wonder the voice sounded familiar. I turned around and saw Itachi. He was leaning against a tree and looking at me curiously. I began blushing. He must think I'm an idiot.

"I don't think you're an idiot, if that's what you're thinking." He read my mind. He was watching me fiddle with my fingers.

"What is it with you Uchiha and being able to read minds?" I asked pouting childishly. Itachi smiled sincerely, tugging at my heart. Heart, why do you like Uchiha dudes? My heart was racing the butterflies in my stomach.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked, walking towards me. I took a few steps back and shrugged at him.

"I-I think I'm just hungry- Wait, where's Kisame and what're you doing here?" He looked away from me and didn't come any closer. His eyes looked distant. Did I...!? I gasped as tears began to fill my eyes. Sure, I didn't like the guy but I didn't want to kill him. Itachi looked back to me astounded.

"Oh! You didn't kill him! He's not dead. He's alive, just... roasted." Itachi told me, hoping I would stop crying or freaking out. I sighed in relief and wiped the tears away from one eye when Itachi came and stood in front of me. He wiped the tears away from my other eye and smiled. I looked away, pouting and blushing.

"I shouldn't be flirting with other guys, ya know." I stated, more than asked. He looked at me, wondering what I meant.

"I mean I'm going out with... with.." I couldn't say his name.

"With who?" Itachi asked, grabbing my face so that I may look at him.

"S-Sas-... Your brother." I just couldn't say his name. Not after what I had done to him. Itachi looked at me surprised. He let go of my face and began walking away.

"Follow me." He walked along so I followed quickly. It was a quiet walk so I said nothing until he asked me.

"Why are you being so quiet?" He kept looking ahead as he walked.

"Really? I'M the one being quiet? I'm only following your lead because you said 'Follow me' so I-" Itachi began laughing, not in an evil way but in a happy way.

"That's more like it. Keep talking." Itachi laughed out. I pouted and stopped talking.

"Why aren't you talking, anymore?" Itachi asked, looking to me this time.

"Because you want to tease me. It's not nice, jerk. You're just like Sasu- your brother." I said, still pouting.

"Why won't you say Sasuke's name? Did he hurt you? If he did, I'll get him for you eventually."

"No, no. Sure, he's sexually abusive but-"

"HE'S WHAT!?" Itachi looked pissed. Oh gosh. What have I done?

"Forget I said that! The real deal is that I hurt him!"

"What did he do to you!? Don't tell me you guys have already gotten that far!?" I was blushing hysterically. This was not happening. I covered my face in my hands when I felt arms wrap around me. I peeked through my fingers and saw that Itachi was hugging me.

"I'm sorry for his actions. Honestly, I didn't think he'd turn out like this. But seriously, WHAT did he do to you?" Itachi looked down at me sternly.

"W-Well what do you want me to say!? 'Oh Itachi, don't worry. You're brother JUST forcefully squeezed my breast and kissed me when I didn't want to.' Is that what you wanna hear!?" I was embarrassed to say so, but I had to say it. He was making me mad and I don't like being mad at Itachi. Actually, I never have. Itachi looked... dead. He walked away so I thought he was mad at me. He began punching a tree. I should probably leave him alone.

"I-I'm sorry, Azumi. I'm not mad at you. I'm upset with my brother's actions." Itachi confirmed as I had just begun walking away. I turned to look at him and saw his hands bloody from punching the tree.

"ITACHI! YOU'RE BLEEDING! L-Let me heal you! Hold up!" I ran towards him and began getting out bandages from a little pouch baggy that was attached to me somehow. I used my medical ninjutsu powers on him. His hands looked healed, just a little bruised up and bloody. I sighed in relief and bandaged his hands.

"You know medical ninjutsu?" Itachi asked, not expecting me to know. I grinned as I continued bandaging him.

"Yup! Why is it a surprise? My sister taught it to me. I didn't like her but it was beneficial." I finally finished bandaging him so I took a few steps back to search for more cuts. Itachi smirked which made me wonder: why was he smirking?

"You're checking me out. Is it a pleasure?" Itachi laughed out, smirking. I began blushing and pouted. He knows how to make me blush so he takes advantage of it, that jerk. He smiled and dragged me along towards, I'm guessing, my clan.

After a while of walking, we were back to my clan's establishment. I saw that we were at the old hag's shop. I walked towards the corner where I had seen the cat and walked in the other direction. I walked down the long vacant street when I recognized a burned down house as one of my bully's home. Yep, my home was this way. I continued walking, observing the burned down houses. I wonder how they all felt being burned to death or killed. They deserved it. They ALL deser- nevermind. No bad thoughts. I don't want to end up hurting Itachi. And where did those thoughts come from? I didn't like my bullies but I still didn't want 'em dead.

"Azumi!" Itachi grabbed my shoulder, preventing me from crashing into the tree in front of me.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, just thinking!" I answered sheepishly. He sighed and waited as I took the lead again. We were walking up hill when a thought occurred to me.

"Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"Why are you helping me?" Itachi was quiet.

"I want to help you. I must guide you as well as Sasuke."

"How are you guiding Sa- your brother if he hates your guts? And what do you mean 'guide me'?" I was feeling a little lost.

"It's too much to explain but I have a plan. I can't tell you or anyone. But you have now been included to the plan, therefore I must guide you." Itachi's explanation sorta confused me. Probably because I was too stupid to understand. Oh well.

"Aren't you supposed to come after me, though? Isn't that your job? That's why Kisame does it and so do you. But why don't you just capture me now rather than help me?" I was pretty much inviting him to capture me, although that wasn't my intention. He simply smiled.

"I must make it look realistic that I'm trying to capture you. I won't though. This is all part of my plan. If you weren't a part of it, I'd kill you now." I picked up my pace and literally ran. Was he threatening me? Hell no! I needed to get my butt away from him so I did. Sadly, he caught up. I ran my fastest and left him in my dust. I could see my house so I ran quickly over to it. It was charcoal and broken looking but stable enough for me to enter. I kicked the door open but it disintegrated into dust. Cool. I walked in and saw the furniture burned up. There were a few missing pieces in the walls, roof, and furniture. I walked upstairs, a creak with every step I took. I decided to search my dad's room first, since as a child, it was RARE to go in there. Now that he wasn't here, who could stop me? I pushed the remainder of the door open and walked in. It looked like any normal room, really. There was a bed, closet, drawer, table, anything a normal room would have. But he wasn't ANY normal parent. There had to be something hiding, a secret door perhaps. I walked over to the closet and slammed the burned shut door. It opened, finally, after many kicks. I walked in and didn't see any abnormal things. Just a weird cloak and a knife sharpener. There were also a few shirts that were BARELY preserved. They were on clothes hangers but there was one thing that caught my attention. There was a shirt, folded on a shelf that was still colorful. Precisely, blue. It wasn't burned or even wrinkled. I picked the shirt up and looked it over. It was like any other shirt except it was fire and wrinkle proof, I guess. I sighed and packed it in my pouch. Hey, I was in desperate need of clothes. I looked over to where I had found the shirt to see if there was something, anything to possibly help me. I saw a key and took it. I looked around for more clues when suddenly, my eyes registered the obvious. Duh! I should destroy the whole house until I find a secret passage! So that's what I did!

I broke through the walls and looked for any clues. Nothing. I continued with my work when finally everything was smashed to the ground. I was a little upset to find nothing. I sighed and coughed. Everything was dusty. I had to move pics of house or of my way because I took the whole house down. It was all apart. I dusted myself off and burned the wooden pieces in my way. After our ask burned nothing but goo was in my way so I washed it away with my water style. It was as if a house was never here. I looked over to the area where my dad's room would be and saw a cube shaped crack on the cemented floor. I walked over and knocked on it. It sounded hollow on the other side of this brick. There was... THE SECRET PASSAGE WAY I WAS LOOKING FOR! I got a shovel and pried the brick cement thing open. There was another metal door in the way. I noticed there was a key hole. I then remembered I had a key, the key I found in my father's room. I took it out and shoved it into the key hole. It fit in perfectly. I turned the key and opened the metallic door. I walked and proceeded in. I saw some lanterns on my way into the passage way. Hm, wonder how they managed to stay on all these years. Or what if someone had kept them on!? What if someone was staying in here and now I was headed towards them!? I was pretty much walking into my death bed! I was regretting walking in here. I was about to turn back when I felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders. Out of instinct, I swung at the anonymous person.

"Azumi, it's me! Itachi! You do realize I was joking back there, right?" Itachi looked at me apologetically.

"Honestly, it's kind of hard to tell when you're joking since you're a pretty serious guy." I sighed in relief. It was good to know that it wasn't a killer who came. I grabbed Itachi's hand and pushed him in front of me. He looked at me confused as to what I was doing.

"Lead the way please." I stated, more than asked. I wasn't going in first until I knew it was safe. I followed Itachi as we made our way in together. We reached a room that had shelves of who-knows-what and there was a table in the middle of the room. I saw a portrait hanging on a wall so I walked over to it to see what it was. It was my family's portrait. This portrait was the one when my real dad was alive. Only, I was in it. How was that possible if my dad was dead BEFORE I was even born? This REALLY confused me. What the hey? That's when I noticed my dad was cropped in. I took it off and behind it was my step dad. Ugh, him. Anyways, what was this portrait doing in here?

"Azumi. Come look at this." Itachi was holding a book. I walked over and saw lots of weird words I didn't recognize. One was... Kyub-Kyuubi? What was that? Then there was Jinchuuriki. I could've sworn I recognized these words but I drew a blank. Itachi was looking through the book when he grew wide-eyed. What was it? Then he glared at the book and looked over to me.

"Azumi, lift your shirt up. Now."

"WHAT!?" I was blushing. I wasn't sure what he was going to do. He walked closer to me and grabbed my shirt. He tried looking it up but I refused to let him. I didn't know what his intentions were so I'd have to wait and see first.

"Azumi, please! This is important!" He pleaded and stopped being forceful. He grabbed my hands and looked at me pleadingly.

"I only need to check your stomach. That's all." I trusted him enough so I lifted my shirt. There was nothing, just my stomach. He formed some weird hand seals when suddenly, weird marks appeared on my stomach and I could feel nausea. That malicious intent was rising.

"I-Itachi, PLEASE stop. It hurts." I was wide-eyed. I grasped my stomach, hoping that'd stop my evil thirst for blood. Itachi nodded and let the hand seal go. The mark went away and so did the malevolent aura. I sighed and fell to my knees. I covered my stomach and looked to Itachi. He was glaring at the book for some reason.

"Itachi, please tell me what that was. I need to know what that was so that I can learn to prevent it." I was pleading him with my saddest puppy dog eyes. He looked to me with pitiful eyes. He grabbed my hand and let me outside.

"Azumi, when I tell you this... This may change your life forever." He said it so seriously, it scared me.

"Tell me." I was determined to overcome this obstacle.

"A selected few people in the Shinobi world are chosen to... contain demons inside them. This makes them either hated or wanted by people. In most cases, they are hated by others for having a demon within them. These people become targets, targets of power. That is why people dislike them. They don't want demonic people to bring catastrophes to them so they shut them out. These people are known as Jinchuuriki's. The demons contained within them are called Bijuu's. In total, there are nine Jinchuuriki's containing a Bijuu inside them. Azumi..." I'm guessing you could see worry written all over my face. Itachi grabbed my shoulder in a it'll-be-alright way. He sighed as I mentally and physically prepared myself for the rest of his conclusion.

"Azumi, you're a-"

"I KNOW! I'M A BIJUU, RIGHT!? I'M A RAGING SHE-DEMON THAT NEEDS TO BE CONTAINED!" I was being hysterically loud but I didn't care at the moment. I was a DEMON FOR GOODNESS SAKES!

"N-No, Azumi! You're a Jinchuuriki! You CONTAIN a demon inside you! That's why you have a thirst for kill. Don't you see? If people find out, you'll become a target for enemies. People will treat you differently. Now Azumi, you can't tell anyone of this. Not even Konoha. I will help you contain your urges, you hear me? I will help you so don't day anything! Last thing I need is for you to be killed." Itachi's lecture left me speechless. Why did I have a demon beast thing inside me? I finally answered my original question but now I had another unanswered question. Itachi must know, he read the book.

"But why do I have a demon beast thing inside me? Doesn't the book say? Why else would it be there?" Itachi handed me the book and began walking away. There were no pages on anything about why I had a beast in me. It was structured like a diary. Haha! My step dad really was weird. I ran to catch up to Itachi.

As Itachi walked, I could see him crumbling something. He lit it on fire on his hand and threw the ashes away. I walked towards him and asked what he had burned.

"Oh, it was paper I found in the room that had my name on it so I burned it." Itachi smiled so I didn't look further into it. I trusted him. But that made me wonder. The page had his name on it. What if it was from my old diary!? He probably thinks I'm a stalker!

"Well, let's go." Itachi walked as I followed as well.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to go train. Is that alright?" I smiled and nodded. He smirked and held my chin in between his thumb and index finger.

"You're so cute at times." He held his smirk in place. I pouted and blushed. I averted my eyes from his.

"Sh-Shut up." He laughed and kept walking as I followed like a ducking to its mother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I feel like this chapter is pretty short. But I decided to add a HUGE Azumi & Itachi scene just for the heck of it. I feel pretty good about how this chapter turned out, though. :)

Please like, follow, REVIEW! I like hearing from you guys/girls, any of the above. Until next time, PEACE! =P


	9. Chapter 9

Happy (Late) Thanksgiving Day or as I like to call it, Turkey Day! Ok, now THIS chapter may seem short probably because I rushed through it. Hehe... I hope it pleases you! And shout out to the home girl, Lorelei Tatsuye Marivaine! Thank you for the encouraging words!

Bella-swan11: Azumi and I appreciate your kind words, isn't that right?

Azumi: Yep! I'll try and be loving, although I'm worried I'll hurt Sasuke.

Sasuke: You won't hurt me. If you did, I'd punish you. *smirks*

Azumi: *blushes*

Alright you two love birds, that enough! Just wait til the chapter starts! Anyways, READ ON MY READERS!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Narrator's POV~**

Sasuke was currently standing by a tree waiting for his team to stop arguing. Haruka had started an argument with Sakura when they were talking to one another. Naruto was lying on the floor, out cold. Sakura had beaten him for interfering in her argument with Haruka. Kakashi was reading his book, as always. If Azumi were here, she'd probably get them to ALL shut up. He stopped thinking and was just about ready to crack when...

"BOOOOM!" There was some sort of explosion out in the forestry of Konoha. Everyone shut up and looked towards the area the boom was heard. There was a trail of smoke in the sky. It looked sorta far but not too close. Kakashi stopped reading his book and stood up. He looked over to where everyone was looking and shut his book with a snap.

"Well, I suppose we should go report this to the Hokage. Shall we?" Kakashi began running as did the others.

"Where are we going!?" Asked Haruka. They all looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry to say, Haruka, but since you're not officially on a team yet, you can't come on a mission with us." Haruka simply smiled and nodded. Awwww, how cute.

"What if I ask the Hokage to let me be in your team? Do you think she'll say yes?" Haruka asked, hope in her eyes.

"Well, you see... Azumi is still on this team. She and I weren't exactly on the same page but she's still part of this team." Sakura answered. Maybe that'd change her mind.

"But she left therefore she is no longer part of the team. So doesn't that leave a spot for someone else? Such as myself." Haruka beamed and quickly sped off towards the Hokage Tower. She hoped to make it before Team 7 got there. She wanted to ask if she could really be in the team.

Team 7 picked up their pace. They liked her and all but she apparently couldn't get the memo. Azumi was part of their team, forever. She wouldn't be forgotten or replaced that easily. It'd take time. Maybe she'd come back, maybe she wouldn't. Things take time-

"Shut up, Narrator-San!" Naruto exclaimed at me. How dare he! I can have him say nothing in this story! I WILL sabotage his spotlight, you hear me Naruto? Naruto gulped and nodded. That's more like it. Team 7 made it to the Hokage Tower shortly after. They entered the Hokage's room only to see Haruka arguing with Tsunade.

"PLEASE MISS! LET ME BE IN THE DAMN TEAM!" Haruka looked about ready to snap. Tsunade looked like she had already snapped.

"I SAID NO AND I ALREADY TOLD YOU WHY SO JUST LISTEN!" Tsunade was fuming. Team 7 face-palmed at their argument. Kakashi sighed and decided to intervene.

"Ladies, ladies! C'mon, let's all be frie-"

"NOOO! IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Tsunade and Haruka yelled in unison. Kakashi flinched and backed away. That was the last time he'd ever do that. Sakura then stepped in. It was girl power time.

"LADIES! THERE IS AN EXPLOSION OUTSIDE OF KONOHA AND WE'RE JUST SITTING AROUND ARGUING! LET'S GET OVER THIS AND GET DOWN TO BUSINESS, JEEZ!" Sakura didn't seem like Sakura anymore. She seemed different... as if something had taken over her. Oh well, it got the arguing pair to shut up.

"You're right, Sakura. BUT DON'T EVER YELL AT ME AGAIN! Team 7, not including Haruka, must go investigate this explosion and head out. If things get out of hand, I'll send backup immediately. Go!" Tsunade commanded. They headed out quickly, leaving behind a very sad little Haruka.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Azumi's POV~**

I was SO tired. I didn't want to train anymore. When Itachi trained, he TRAINED. It was so tiresome but for him it was a daily routine. I didn't exactly know what punching a tree would do to help me.

"Why am I punching this poor tree again?" I asked Itachi as he looked to me.

"To let go your power on the tree. The tree represents the person you're fighting. If the tree is... massacred in any way, you fail." I'm pretty sure this tree would end up dead. I continued punching when I heard an explosion. It was REALLY loud! I looked to the sky and saw a trail of smoke; it looked pretty close. I then looked to Itachi as he smirked. Oh no. What is he planning?

"Azumi, how about we test your skills right now?" He looked at me and smiled. I didn't think I was ready. I needed more training still.

"But I think we should still trai-"

"C'mon. It's probably an enemy trying to attack Konoha. It doesn't really matter if they die. It's just a test to see if you can contain the killing intent. If they die then oh well. It was an enemy so it really doesn't matter, right?" Itachi looked at me pleadingly. He must've really wanted me to go. Then I remembered about Tayuya's teammates going to Konoha. They were trying to capture Sasuke!

"Aright then! Let's go!" I shouted as I ran past him. He ran alongside me as we headed towards the explosion's location. I really hoped Team 7 wouldn't go. I didn't want it to be awkward for us both. What are the odds they'll go, right? There's other teams as well. It isn't always going to be Team 7, right? Fuck. I felt a sharp pain on my neck making me dizzy. I managed to keep on running but... FUCK!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Narrator's POV~**

As Team 7 exited Konoha, they ALL immediately felt a familiar strong presence. The looked to each other in reassurance and continued. As they ran, little did they know a curious little child followed. *cough-Haruka-cough*

Azumi and Itachi made it to the location first. They were the fastest team, if you ask me. Azumi glared at the people before her. It was indeed Tayuya's good ol' pals. What had made the explosion? Itachi tapped Azumi's shoulder and pointed to a coffin thing. They must've summoned that thing here but DAMN! That little coffin had caused such a huge explosion! Wow, they must like being flashy.

"You are sure one hell of a bitch. You're always trying to get in the way, aren't you?" The two headed guy asked Azumi, glaring. She glared back with fiercer eyes, already her eyes activated. He quickly looked away and scoffed. Itachi smirked and pulled Azumi into the forestry as Team 7 finally made it. He didn't want Sasuke to see Azumi, not just yet.

"It's you guys again." Said the one and only, Sasuke. Azumi flinched when she heard his voice. Itachi looked towards Sasuke and smirked. He had a plan... But what plan was it?

"Well, if it isn't the boy we're looking for." The whole enemy group looked over to Sasuke.

"Looks like we failed in separating the two kids, huh?" Asked the spider guy, rubbing his neck while smiling. Ugh... weirdo.

"That's right! You can never separate me and Sasuke!" Declared Sakura, oh so high and mighty. Tayuya's team laughed and tried catching their breaths. Before they could even do so, Naruto sent a Rasengan their way. They easily dodged and smiled.

"We weren't finished," The spider guy said looking at Naruto and continued,"We were talking about Sasuke and that power crazy girl. Where is she?"

Everyone grew wide eyed when they realized who he was talking about. They all looked everywhere, not letting their guards down. Suddenly, they heard leaves being moved and rustled so they looked at the area of suspicion.

"Azumi!" Naruto shouted happily. Sasuke looked at her pleadingly. She simply looked away, refusing to make eye contact. A hand grabbed her shoulder, catching Sasuke's attention. Upon him was his fuel for revenge, Itachi.

"Sasuke, I have a bargain for you-"

"I don't care what you have to say! I will never do ANY sort of business with yo-"

"Even if it includes Azumi?" Sasuke shut up and glared at Itachi. Itachi hugged Azumi's neck, angering him more. Kakashi and Sakura stood watching, feeling utterly useless.

"What is it?" Sasuke had finally given in. Itachi smirked, knowing his plan was in business.

"If you're able to defeat those people, I'll give Azumi back to you. If you lose and are taken by them, Azumi is mine. Does that sound fair?" Itachi explained monotonely. Sasuke glared even more, clenching his fists.

"What the hell!? We're only here to force him to come with us. There is no such thing as him defeating us. And what if we don't agree to your plan? What if we kill you as well?" The orange haired guy asked darkly.

"You do realize this girl murdered your teammate. I can have her kill you if I want. I could kill you myself but I have to train her first." Itachi answered. When Itachi snapped his finger, Azumi immediately reactivated her eyes emitting a dark aura. She looked... dead.

"Please demonstrate-" Within those few seconds, Azumi had already blown the spider guy's face with lava. He fell to the floor, rubbing his face as the others charged. Azumi one handedly burned each of them, not enough to kill them but to injure them. Sakura gasped and looked at Kakashi. He had his Sharingan activated, the whole shebang.

"Well, don't mind me. Begin." Itachi watched as they all charged at each other, engaging in battle. As they fought, Azumi stood watching lifelessly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Azumi's POV~ **

I could feel myself move every now and then but it felt like I wasn't moving at the same time. It was very confusing. My body was sort of on neutral. I knew I wasn't the one moving. Something or SOMEONE was controlling me. The same pain on my neck from earlier was back. It had to be someone controlling me. I just wasn't sure who. I had a suspicion that it was Itachi mainly because of how he kept smirking earlier. It had to be him. No matter how hard I tried going back to reality, I couldn't. Was I under a genjutsu that somehow controls me? I don't know, but he managed to do so. I'd just have to wait and see when I'd go back to being in control of my body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Narrator's POV~**

After all that time wasted on Azumi's thoughts, Sakura had been injured. The orange haired dude was down. There were only two enemies left. Sasuke and Naruto were worn out but still ready to fight at any moment. Kakashi was currently fighting with the spider guy as the other two took on the two headed dude. Sakura sat treating her wound when another pair of hands helped her. She looked up wide-eyed and saw...

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE!?" Sakura shrieked. Haruka smiled happily.

"I'm here to help! I'll be taking your place then!" Haruka ran over to Kakashi as she also engaged in battle. (Imma skip the fights since I SUCK at writing them.)

After a long period of time, Team 7 had managed to prevail. Sasuke looked to Itachi as he smirked.

"I won, now give back Azumi-"

"On one other condition."

"Now what is it!?" Sasuke was obviously pissed. All that fighting only to have ANOTHER task.

"Let's see what Azumi thinks. We can't just deal her off without seeing how she feels about it." Itachi snapped his fingers as Azumi's eyes glistened with life. She looked around, lost when her eyes landed on Sasuke. She flinched and stepped back, bumping into Itachi.

"Azumi, please come back to Konoha!" Naruto shouted cutting off what Sasuke was about say. Sasuke glared at Naruto and looked at Azumi.

"I-I'm sorry but I think I should leave until I'm able to handle myself, wherever you are." Azumi answered rubbing her eyes as blood escaped.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked, holding Azumi closer to purposely anger Sasuke. It worked. Sasuke was glaring like a madman.

"It's okay, really! It's just that I overused my eyes. I see blurry-" Azumi felt herself being pulled away and carried. She looked to the person but couldn't identify them. She could've sworn it was Itachi. Looked just like him.

"I don't give a fuck if you don't want to come back to Konoha. You ARE whether you like it or not." The voice sounded like Sasuke! Azumi pushed herself off of him and stood up feeling speechless.

"I-I can't go back unless I'm able to control myself. I don't want to hurt yo-"

"You have to believe you can! If you keep on thinking you can't then you won't. Trust me, Azu-"

"That's what you said last time and I ended up hurting you! Don't you see? I can't. You should know! You're my victim-" Sasuke kissed Azumi cutting her off. Everyone was wide eyed, including Itachi. No one expected that to happen. Azumi blushed radiating heat off her face, to the point she fainted. Sasuke carried her bridal style and walked over to Kakashi.

"I will repeat this. I don't do business with you. I do as I want." Sasuke side glared at Itachi as he walked away. Itachi smirked and disappeared in a flock of crows. Silly child, that was all part of his plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Konoha, Azumi was taken to the Uchiha complex to rest meanwhile Team 7 (and Haruka) went to report to Tsunade. They had quite a big argument, AGAIN.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO ON THE MISSION! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN HURT AND YOUR PARENTS WOULD'VE GOTTEN MAD AT ME! DO YOU REALIZE HOW IMPORTANT THESES THINGS ARE FOR A HOKAGE!?"

"NOOO! BUT IF YOU LET ME JOIN TEAM 7 THEN MAYBE I WILL!" Haruka and Tsunade had a glare-down. Kakashi tried informing Tsunade of Azumi's return but couldn't get through to her.

"Fine! You can be on Team-"

"AZUMI'S BACK, TSUNADE!" Naruto shouted before she declared anything she'd regret.

"Well why didn't you say so earlier!?" Tsunade asked, clueless as to how many times they had tried informing her. They face palmed as Haruka fumed with anger. Tsunade was smirking happily at Haruka. She knew she had won. Haruka would not be joining Team 7.

"You won this time. Soon, she'll leave again and I WILL have my spot on the team." She jumped out the window and ran off to who-knows-where.

"So she returned?" Tsunade asked, getting back on topic. They all nodded as Tsunade dismissed them. They exited the building and stood silently right outside.

"It's sad to know that she doesn't trust herself. She probably doesn't like me." Sakura mumbled sadly. Naruto ran off after Haruka hoping to have some ramen with her to cheer her up. Kakashi eye smiled as he saluted them goodbye. He poofed as he disappeared.

"I hope you'll forg-"

"Don't even start." Sasuke interrupted as he left Sakura alone. All he wanted to do was check up on Azumi. He hoped her vision wasn't blurry anymore. He wanted her to be safe and healthy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke could hear rustling in his house. He walked in and saw that the kitchen was empty so he proceeded upstairs. He saw that his room door was cracked open letting light come out. He decided to walk in because duh! It was HIS room so why not?

"Oi! Azumi, are you in he-" Sasuke walked in only to see Azumi shirtless. She was going to put on one of his shirts since her shirt had somehow managed to get covered in blood. They both began blushing and stayed put.

"GET OUT!" Azumi shouted as she threw anything she could. Sasuke quickly turned away and shut the door. He went downstairs to wait.

Azumi came down later and saw Sasuke in the kitchen. He was grabbing tissues and cleaning his nose. He was... BLEEDING!

"Sasuke, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! I just wanted to get you out of the roo-"

"What're you talking about?" Azumi pointed to his nose.

"Isn't that why you're bleeding?" Azumi blinked her eyes innocently making Sasuke blush. He looked away and covered his face.

"N-no. Don't bother asking. All you need to know is that I'm alright." Sasuke answered as he looked to Azumi. She was holding back tears.

"Are you oka-"

"I'M SORRY! I NEVER WANTED TO LEAVE KONOHA OR MAKE YOU GUYS WORRY! I JUST DIDN'T WANT TO HURT YOU GUYS! I-I'm so so so so so SO sorry!" Azumi whimpered out as she clutched onto Sasuke. He wrapped his arms around her and held her closely. She looked up at him as their faces got closer. Right when their lips were close...

"HEY, SASUKE! YOU HERE YET!?" It was Haruka. Sasuke and Azumi quickly let go of each other and got away from one another. Azumi pretended to be making food while Sasuke stood watching her.

"Hey ther- Are you looking at her ass?" Sasuke blushed and glared at Haruka. Haruka noticed his blush and smirked.

"Is it wrong for me to watch her cook? She is MY girlfriend-"

"SHE'S your girlfriend?" Haruka asked in disbelief. Sasuke stared at her, not sure whether to feel complimented or offended. Haruka thought he could do much better. Ahem, more precisely, herself. She apparently didn't see him kiss her earlier, that silly goose.

"Should I feel offended?" Azumi asked looking at Haruka. Azumi absorbed Haruka's looks as did Haruka to Azumi. Haruka smiled while Azumi continued making her food. She was making ramen by the smell of it.

"Oh, would you guys like some?" Azumi offered to Sasuke and Haruka. Haruka was not pleased with being showed up on cooking.

"Or... How about I make something better to eat?" Haruka asked looking mainly to Sasuke.

"She must be a fan girl. I wonder why Sasuke let her in. What if... HE WAS PLANNING ON MAKING HER MY REPLACEMENT!?" Azumi thought as she accidentally dropped her spoon. Sasuke looked at her questioningly. She smiled sheepishly and picked it up.

"You can go ahead. I'll just eat my ramen. Make sure to make enough for Sasuke while you're at it." Azumi answered as she left the kitchen.

"What a great girlfriend she is. She only made enough for herself. It's alright, though! I'll make some for-"

"What're you doing here? You never bothered to come to my house then so why now?" Sasuke asked Haruka while glaring. Haruka smiled and answered her most honest.

"That's simple. It's because she's here." Haruka answered, referring to Azumi. Sasuke left her alone in the kitchen and went to join Azumi in the living room. He saw her sprawled on the couch, stretching. He sat on her back and began tickling her. She laughed and kept struggling.

"Sasu...ke, s-stop... I-it!" She shouted in between laughs. He stopped tickling her and slid his fingers down her waist.

"W-what're you doing?" Azumi asked as she seen Sasuke reach into her pockets. He pulled out a picture and glared.

"Where did you get this?" He asked, sternly.

"What do you- KAWAII!" Azumi shrieked happily as she stood up and looked at the picture. It was Sasuke and Itachi when they were little. Azumi smiled at Sasuke while he kept staring at her sternly.

"Okay. I found it in a picture frame and put it in my pocket 'cuz it's so cute!" Azumi looked at Sasuke innocently as he looked away.

"You only want the picture because Itachi's in it, right?" Sasuke looked so childish yet adorably sexy. Azumi glomped him and kept playing with his cheeks.

"I want it because you're in it, stupid! And maybe Itachi." Azumi joked. Sasuke smirked and grabbed a camera from his room. He handed Azumi the camera making her wonder why.

"Since you have a picture of me, it's only fair you give me one of y-" Azumi pressed her lips onto his and took the picture. Just as she pulled away, Sasuke pulled her back. He didn't want to miss this one moment with her.

"The food's rea-" Haruka stood sppechless, her eye twitching. Did they forget she was here? Azumi saw her and began blushing. She tried pushing Sasuke away but he insisted on continuing.

"But Haruka's watching..." Azumi whispered to him.

"Then that's on her. Let her watch." Sasuke glared at Azumi when she flicked his forehead. She smiled and kissed him one last time. She then stood up and took her plate to the sink. As she passed by, Haruka rolled her eyes and headed towards the door.

"You're leaving!?" Azumi shouted as she walked out of the kitchen.

"What's it look like-"

"Please stay! If you leave, he'll rape me." Azumi told Haruka while looking to Sasuke. Haruka walked out the door as she heard someone say,"I heard that. Get over here, you little-" and then she heard screams and footsteps running.

Azumi was currently hiding under the bed in Sasuke's room. Surely, he wouldn't find her here-

"Found you!" He shouted as he dragged her out from under the bed. As she tried crawling away, Sasuke grabbed her and and made her face him.

"Now what did you say?" Sasuke glared while smirking. Azumi gulped and tried crawling away once again. This time, Sasuke pinned her to the floor and stood over her.

"Say it. I dare yo-"

"I said you'll rape me. There! Whatcha gonna do, huh? Exactly! Nothi-" Sasuke put his hand inside her shirt, slowly moving upward.

"Nothing, you say. Do you really want to see what I'd do to you if I did as I pleased?" Sasuke dared. Azumi blushed and gulped again. He took his hand out of her shirt and stood up. He looked out the window and saw that it was night. Damn, that quick! He carried her bridal style and placed her on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Azumi asked, a little worried. Sasuke got undressed but left some sweats on so Azumi looked away. She had a slight blush. Sasuke looked at her and walked towards her. She looked up and began blushing more.

"W-What're you doing!?" She asked, getting ready to run away. He smirked and laughed a real sincere laugh. She didn't think he ever laughed. He looked at her puzzled and smirked again.

"You like what you see?" She blushed harder and nodded, making him blush. He didn't think she'd actually agree.

"So where am I staying?" Azumi asked, her blush already calmed down.

"I'll sleep on the floor. You can sleep on the bed." Sasuke answered as he grabbed some blankets.

"I-If it's fine with you... you can sleep on here as well. It's only so that you won't sleep uncomfortable. That's all." Azumi was blushing and looking away from Sasuke. He smiled and jumped onto the bed.

"Well, if you insist." Sasuke placed his head into Azumi's lap and closed his eyes. She smiled and got up to turn off the lights. She jumped on the bed and was sprawled out, her back on the bed. Sasuke put his head on her chest to use as a pillow. He put one arm on her stomach and smirked.

"Imagine if you ever have a child. It'll probably look like m-"

"WHAT!?" Azumi was blushing hysterically and her heart was beating fast. Sasuke laughed and buried his face into her chest.

"Goodnight." Sasuke let out, muffled by her chest.

"G-Goodnight, Sasuke. I... I l-lo... Love you." Azumi managed out. Sasuke immediately looked up at her, wide eyed. She hugged his face so that he wouldn't be able to look at her. He hugged her back and soon, both fell asleep together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AWWWWWWWE! So cute.* * I'd like to thank Lorelei Tatsuye Marivaine for being a great help! I appreciate that the fact that you had broughten that to my attention! I appreciate it a lot! ;)

Follow, Favorite, REVIEW! I'd appreciate it if you did, like VERY VERY MUCH! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**~A/N~**

Sorry for updating late! I usually update on Saturdays but I was busy with chores. *sighs*

So, in today's chapter, let's just say Kakashi goes into Papa bear mode. And if you guys have ANY complaints, PLEASE tell me! But say it nicely. :)

Bella-swan11: Azumi and Sasuke agree as well, isn't that right? *Azumi and Sasuke nod*

Lorelei Tatsuye Marivaine: No, Thank You for your contribution, friend. *salutes*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Azumi's POV~**

The sun flowed in from the window, blinding my eyes. I felt something warm on my chest. I looked down and saw Sasuke wrapped onto me. I smiled and stretched on the bed. Sasuke twitched and started patting my chest, the way a cat would when it's trying to get comfy. My face heated up as I pushed him away, causing him to flinch awake.

"What's wrong?" He asked when he saw my blush, sounding sleepy still.

"Uh.. Well, you sorta.. Um.. Let's just say I felt uncomfortable with what you were doing." I let out, sheepishly. My bangs were in my face so Sasuke moved them out of the way. I blushed more and held his hand that was on my face. I smiled and then licked it.

"What the- What was that for!?" Sasuke shouted, disgusted as I jumped off the bed and downstairs.

"That's payback for yesterday, you perv!" I shouted from downstairs. I ran to the kitchen, put on an apron, and got to cooking. Maybe if I was busy, he wouldn't attack me because duh! The food 'll burn! I heard his footsteps thump down the stairs.

"Really?" He asked, his eyebrow quirked upwards.

"You can't get me! I'm cooking! If you do, the food will BURN! And then the house 'll burn down and we'll die inside." I finished off. He looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Nice try but," Sasuke hugged me from behind and nipped my ear, causing my face to heat up. "My house, my rules!"

"Eeeep! Haha, stop!" I begged as he dragged me onto the couch and kept tickling me. I tried tickling him which resulted him in falling on top of me due to his laughter. He looked at me a little surprised that I had tickled him. I smirked and closed the the distance between our faces. I felt his face heat up as I began wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled away and looked at me as I smiled innocently.

"I didn't think someone as innocent looking as you could be capable of such actions." Sasuke teased while smirking, his blush barely present.

"You're always making me blush so I thought it was about time I did that to you as we-" Sasuke pressed his lips onto mine, cutting me off and making me blush AGAIN! He pulled away smirking. I pouted with a blush.

"I hate you." I was still pouting and blushing but he simply laughed. I looked at him and saw him laughing a REAL laugh. I blushed more and stared at him dreamily. It was rare to see the ice-cold Uchiha laugh and yet, here he was laughing like it was normal.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked me, his face only a few inches away. I snapped out of my daze.

"Uh, yeah. It's just that your laugh is... I don't know. It catches my attention. Why don't you laugh in public, Sasuke?" He looked at me dumbfounded but then smiled, not smirked.

"Because it's only for you unless you want to share me with everyone. Is that what you want?" Sasuke looked into my eyes with a neutral face.

"N-No..." I answered blushing. He held my hand above my head as he smirked and slowly began to get closer to my face.

"Are you guys- Are we interrupting something?" Kakashi teased, not allowing Sakura and Naruto to come in and witness our "scene". Just then I realized our position and so did Sasuke. I was laying on the couch facing Sasuke. Sasuke was on top of me, holding my hand, making it look like he had forced himself onto me. Our faces were a FEW little centimeters away and I had a baggy shirt on that revealed my shoulder. We both got away from each other, blushing hysterically. Kakashi laughed and finally allowed Naruto and Sakura to come in.

"Hey Azumi! WOAH! Do you have a fever!?" Naruto shouted running over to me. Awwww! How sweet! He cares!

"N-No, I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little... hot." I answered, thinking of the right words to use. That's when I remembered...

"OH MY GOSH! I FORGOT ABOUT THE FOOD!" I shouted as I ran into the kitchen. Luckily, I got there just in time. The food was cooked perfectly.

"Would you guys like some ramen? It's homemade!" I asked everyone as Naruto managed to magically appear in the kitchen.

"OF COURSE! IT MUST BE GOOD, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted. I flinched and softly bumped into Kakashi. He eye-smiled and proceeded into the kitchen.

"You know how to make ramen?" Sakura asked as she came into the kitchen. I nodded as she served herself a bowl, as did the others. Sasuke came in, smirking at me.

"What?" I asked smiling. He came over to me and whispered in my ear.

"You cooked ramen because that's all you know how to cook, right?" He then walked away and served himself a bowl. I blushed and pouted because... He was right. *sighs* I served myself a bowl and sat down at the table next to Sasuke when I noticed Kakashi staring at Sasuke menacingly.

"Kakashi, are you alright? Is the ramen nasty?" I asked concerned. Why was he glaring at Sasuke? Was my mind playing tricks on me?

"I'm fine and the ramen tastes great." Kakashi didn't have me fooled. He was obviously upset. He then looked over to Sasuke.

"Now Sasuke, what have you been up to?" Kakashi asked staring into his SOUL... Jk. Sasuke looked over to him and saw the evil aura emitting off him. Sasuke gulped and put his bowl away.

"What're you trying to get at?" Sasuke didn't beat around the bush, he asked straight forwardly.

"Have you had any INTENSE urges while being around Azumi?" I choked on my noodles and spit them out. So did Naruto and Sakura.

"WHAT!?" I asked as my face heated up. Sasuke kept his face stoic but he had the faintest blush. Kakashi then looked over to me. I shook my head in a 'no' kind of way. He then looked back to Sasuke who... NODDED?! He smirked at me making my face heat up even MORE.

"If that is the case then Azumi will no longer be staying with you. I don't want my kunoichi to end up pregnant at a young ag-" My eye was twitching as I felt my spirit evaporate out of me due to my face overheating. Sakura was gaping at this while Naruto laughed his butt off.

"I was just kidding. Besides, I already know about how to handle my 'sexual' urges." Sasuke answered, smirking while emphasizing the 'sexual' part.

"No you weren't." Said the one and fucking only, Haruka. My spirit flowed back into my body as I thought, what is she up to? She glared at me and then told Kakashi...

"Remember yesterday when Sasuke shoved his hands where they SHOULDN'T be and THEN made out with you? I don't think that's called 'handling your sexual urges' don't you think?" Haruka asked looking to me and Kakashi. Sasuke glared at her, obviously hoping she'd die. Kakashi looked at me sternly.

"Is that true?" Kakashi asked, full on Papa-Bear mode. I was blushing so much and yet, my blush kept on deepening if it were even possible.

"Uhhhh... Emmmm... Uwahh-" I felt my body collapse. I gave out. I was blushing so much my body went into overdrive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Narrator's POV~** _Meanwhile_

Sasuke quickly rushed over to Azumi and caught her before she landed on the floor. He carried her bridal style and headed over to the living room, where they'd continue their conversation.

"Naruto, Sakura, please go home until this matter is resolved. This is very important. I'll call you when we are ready to train." Kakashi commanded as Naruto fled. Sakura left shortly after, sadness and jealousy in her eyes.

"So how about you answer the question, Sasuke. Is that true, what Haruka said?" Sasuke glared at her and nodded. He sat on the couch he had placed Azumi on. Kakashi and Haruka sat on a couch in front of him.

"Only, she left out the fact that I didn't put my hand anywhere inappropriate. I simply tickled her and slid my fingers down her waist so that I could grab a picture out of her pocket, if that makes it any better." Sasuke added as Kakashi then thought of another question.

"What were you doing there anyways, Haruka?" Kakashi asked, making Haruka flinch.

"Uh, well... I wanted to hang out with Sasuke. I didn't realize Azumi would be here and when I asked to make food, they began their busin-"

"I asked you why you came over and you answered 'That's simple. It's because she's here', REMEMBER?" Sasuke asked in a mocking tone. Haruka glared, signaling Kakashi that what Sasuke said was true.

Kakashi stood up and headed for the door. Sasuke stared at him, hoping he'd allow Azumi to stay. Haruka, on the other hand, hoped Azumi would leave. So much for not liking unnecessary violence. What happened to the old nice Haruka they first met-

"Shut up! I'm trying to announce my decision!" I glared at Kakashi and said evil unspeakable things to him. I'd make sure he understood not to mess with the Narrator! Kakashi shuddered and bowed apologetically. That's right. Bow down to me.

"Sasuke," Sasuke looked to Kakashi calmly and listened,"I will allow Azumi to stay IF you can prove to me... that you can have safe sex-"

"WHAT!?" Sasuke shouted, blushing and bleeding from his nose. Kakashi laughed.

"I was kidding. Haruka, you be a good girl and lay your eyes on another guy. He's taken." With that said, Kakashi left. Haruka humphed and left the house after him, angrily. Sasuke got a tissue and cleaned his nose. It was still morning and they had already started a ruckus. *sighs*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Azumi woke up and spoke,"Does Kakashi think I'm a hoe-"

"No, he doesn't. He's just overprotective of you and worries." Sasuke looked over to Azumi. She smiled and sat up.

"So he's like my dad? Oh well. I was going to make that your nickname but-"

"What did you say?" Sasuke looked over to Azumi laughing.

"You're supposed to call me mommy and I'm supposed to call you daddy!" Azumi answered childishly. Sasuke smiled and decided to keep the conversation going.

"So then where are my children? You're not mommy unless you have kids." Sasuke asked. Azumi looked thoughtfully and... drew a blank.

"How about we handle this right now?" Sasuke smirked as he pulled Azumi close. She was blushing but kept looking at Sasuke's lips. Just as he was going to close the distance, Azumi stopped him.

"I think I hear someone coming." Sure enough, Kakashi came in. Azumi and Sasuke were away from each other, acting all innocent like.

"Awe! You do listen. Well, we gotta go train." Kakashi ran out of the house as Azumi and Sasuke followed. They ran to the training area and met up with Sakura and Naruto. There was an awkward silence.

"What? Is it about earlier? I'm sorry I ruined your childhood-" Sasuke cut Azumi off by pointing to her chest. He was blushing which made Azumi wonder. That's when she noticed her shirt was being VERY revealing. She quickly fixed it and coughed awkwardly.

"Ahem, is that it?" Azumi was blushing A LOT. Sasuke smirked and hugged her from behind. She looked back at him wondering what he was up to. That's when she felt him tugging her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Naruto, Azumi, and Sakura asked in unison. Sasuke stared at them, creeped out.

"I was tying her shirt back. Now her shirt won't dangle." Sasuke answered and stepped away to look at Azumi's shirt.

"It's not droopy anymore, that's for sure. Hehe!" Azumi answered as she twirled around. Sasuke smiled, surprising everyone. Kakashi and Haruka seen this phenomena happen just as they approached them.

"Did-"

"-you-"

"-just-"

"SMILE!" Azumi finished off, happily. She laughed and hugged Sasuke. He stared at them with a 'so what' face. Azumi kept poking Sasuke's cheeks so he hugged her to restrain her.

"Hey! I wasn't done teasing you!" Azumi laughed out, making Sasuke smirk.

"That's what you call 'teasing'?" Sasuke pinched her cheeks softly and began playing with them.

"Stawp it! I'm sawwy! Hep meh!" Azumi cried out, hoping someone would help her. Too bad, no one did. Instead, Haruka and Sakura laughed at her misery. Kakashi smiled at their adorableness while Naruto decided to take action. Naruto made two clones and charged at Sasuke. The two clones held Sasuke back as Naruto ran off with Azumi.

"Thanks, Naruto! You're the ONLY kind one here!" Azumi shouted, hoping the girls would hear her. They glared at her; yep, they heard. Naruto laughed and kept running with Azumi.

"HEY! BRING HER BACK!" Sasuke shouted while chasing after them. Naruto stuck his tongue out while Azumi sent him a kiss. They both laughed and ran over to hide behind Kakashi. Sasuke chased after them until they were all running around Kakashi.

"Who's first? The dimwit or my wife?" Sasuke menacingly teased. Azumi giggled while Naruto glared.

"Sasuke, how about-"

"We train. How's that sound?" Kakashi interrupted. Naruto sighed as Sasuke nodded. Azumi kept laughing when Haruka hissed at her. Sakura followed suit.

"What?" Azumi asked in a pissed off tone.

"Stop laughing. We have to train now." Haruka glared at Azumi.

"Yeah, I agree with Haruka. We need to train now." Sakura inquired. Azumi glared at them both as she began approaching them.

"You're not even in this team so you have no right to say what you just did. AND you!" Azumi told Haruka but then pointed to Sakura and continued,"I agree that YOU do have to train because you NEED it more than ANY of us, you hear me?"

"That's enough. Let's begin our training before anything happens, okay?" Kakashi intervened. The girls humphed and walked away from each other. Sasuke followed Azumi while Naruto followed Sakura and Haruka. Kakashi stood in between them and sighed.

"They're so troublesome." Kakashi quietly said to himself. Then, out of the blue, he had an IDEA!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS!? I DON'T EVEN TRUST HER AND SHE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE ME! WHAT IF SHE LETS ME FALL TO MY DEATH!?" Azumi shouted from the top of the waterfall. She looked a little anxious but thrilled.

"IT'S ALRIGHT! IF SHE (Sakura) DOESN'T CATCH YOU, SASUKE WILL! I'LL MAKE SURE SHE IS PUNISHED FOR NOT COMPLETING HER TASK!" Kakashi answered from the bottom of the waterfall. He then looked to Sakura and Sasuke who nodded.

"Ok, here goes.. KYA!" Azumi slipped off the rock she was on and plunged at Sakura.

'Oh dear' was the last thing everyone heard Sakura say as Azumi landed on her poor, limp body.

"I'M ALIVE! THANKS SAKU- Hey, where's Sakura?" Azumi asked, clueless as to where she was.

"I'm dying under your fast ass." Sakura was barely able to say that. Azumi glared but stood up, fortunately for Sakura. Sakura coughed a few times before dusting herself off and clearing her throat.

"WHY are we doing this again?" Sakura asked, obviously not liking what they were doing.

"You guys are teammates now. You need to learn how to trust each other which is why we are doing these trust exercises." Kakashi explained. "And besides, it helps you train your arms to withstand heavy weights."

"I guess but can we eat?" Both Naruto and Azumi asked as their tummy's rumbled. They looked to each other and winked at one another.

"Please-"

"-we're-"

"Dying!" Both Naruto and Azumi finished off pretending to faint. Haruka walked over to Naruto and smirked.

"I guess I'll bring him back to life by giving him the kiss of life!" Haruka shouted as she got closer to Naruto's face. He immediately shot up and backed away. His face was red and he was sweating. Azumi stood up and began laughing.

"Oh come on, Naruto! Let Haruka be your first kiss!" Azumi shouted when she noticed Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura's faces turn pale. She stopped laughing and looked between them. Something was up.

"Uh, am I missing something here?" Azumi asked on her and Haruka's behalf. If it were even possible, Sasuke's face seemed to had gotten even paler. Azumi grabbed Naruto and Sasuke by their collars (shirt) and glared.

"Tell me now before I do something that will not make the sun shine for years." Naruto and Sasuke gulped as Azumi's glare seemed to intensify.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you! Well, you see... Come." Naruto whispered into Azumi's ear as slowly, a grin began to grow on her face. Once Naruto was done, Azumi began laughing her butt off. Haruka tried to pry it out of them as well but failed.

"HAHAHA!... You... Guys are... Stupid!" Azumi let out between laughs. Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other when Kakashi decided to butt in.

"Is this about the time when you and Sa-" Naruto and Sasuke shut his mouth, knowing that Haruka was listening.

"Was your first kiss with Sa-" Naruto and Sasuke were wide-eyed, thinking that she found out."-kura. It was with Sakura wasn't it? That's why it must be so embarrassing."

It was quiet until they all broke into laughter, except for Sasuke and Sakura. She was fuming with anger and embarrassment. Naruto immediately shut up and apologized to her.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I was laughing because Haruka got it wr-"

"No you didn't! You guys always make fun of me, except for Sasuke-kun. Why can't you guys be like him!?" Sakura cried out as she ran off. They were quiet until Azumi broke the silence.

"If we were all like him we'd all be arrogant asses! No offense." Azumi shouted. She then ran over to Sasuke and hugged him. He was glaring at her but after she kept staring at him with those big puppy-dog eyes, he smiled. She laughed and climbed into him for a piggy back ride.

"Well, with our member gone, training is over. You guys may leave. See ya!" Kakashi poofed away, leaving behind his three students and Haruka.

"So...what do we do?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked over to Azumi as she shrugged.

"Hey Haruka, how about me and you go hang out?" Naruto asked happily, jumping with excitement. Haruka giggled and answered,"Sure! I don't mind Naruto. Besides, I have nothing to do."

Those two headed off to do whatever they do. That's when a thought occurred to all of them. What exactly is it that they do together? They all looked at one another in recognition.

"How about we continue practicing our skills? We'll practice or hiding skills on Naruto and Haruka." Azumi smirked devilishly while laughing evilly. Sasuke sighed as Sakura started at her in utter disgust. Azumi glared at her but began her journey to follow Naruto and Haruka.

"May Operation: Naru/Haru commence!" At Azumi's command, they began their mission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Haruka's POV~**

I was still getting used to Konoha's streets. I didn't really know where I was headed but I trusted Naruto, enough to let him lead me. I recognized this area to be the area in which the ramen shop would await us. Naruto looked hungry, which made giggle. He was so funny, yet... It's hard to explain. I was still trying to think of something to make of him.

"Ah, here we are Haruka!" Naruto shouted happily at me. I had grown accustomed to his constant yelling. I nodded and headed into the little stand. The old man who ALWAYS treated us to free ramen served us and smiled at us. I couldn't help but smile back.

"So, Haruka... I'm not trying to offend you or anything, but I've noticed that you act different around Azumi." I tensed when he mentioned the name, Azumi. The mere mention of her made me want to curdle my food. I noticed that I was glaring when Naruto gave me an "a-are you okay?" kind of stare.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm not mad at you. I don't like...Azumi. She is an incompetent girl that's the little-miss-know-it-all type." My words left Naruto silent. I'm guessing he was wondering how I could hate SUCH a wonderful girl. That's exactly why I don't like her! She's got everyone fooled but not me!

"Okay... Let's eat our ramen!" Naruto endured the ramen in an instant. Haha... Maybe that's why they call it INSTANT ramen. I giggled, that is until I felt some VERY familiar chakra signatures. I glanced around but I suddenly couldn't feel their presences anymore. I grabbed Naruto after paying for the ramen and left in a hurry. I didn't want them following. Especially HER.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Narrator's POV~**

"Do you think she saw us?" Azumi asked, gasping for breath.

"Well duh! Why else would she have glanced around while GLARING!?" Sakura was being quite the sarcastic one, as of earlier. Sasuke was looking out from the alleyway they were hiding between. He noticed Haruka grab Naruto as they ran off.

"They're leaving. Let's go." Sasuke ran out as Azumi and Sakura obediently followed. They tailed them and saw that they were headed towards the top of the Hokage monument.

"Can we go up there too? The view is amazing from up there." Azumi was insisting they go. Sakura didn't agree but Sasuke..

"Might as well. We have to follow them up there do we can see what they're doing." Azumi cheered and hugged Sasuke while Sakura grumbled to herself. They made their way over to Naruto and Haruka's location when they witnessed...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~A/N~**

To be continued! (dun, dun, DUN!) XD  
>And PLEASE review if you have any complaints or just words of wisdom. I appreciate it! Peace out, until next time!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**~A/N~**

I'm hoping to spice things up a little in this chapter. I'm going to introduce some AMAZING *cough-not-cough*characters in this chapter. Hope you enjoy! Now read on!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Azumi's POV~**

My eyes widened at the scene before me. I-I uh... What? I kept mumbling things to myself, trying to decipher the scene before me.

"But I thought she-" Sasuke shut my mouth with his hand. He glared at me sternly before finally releasing me. Sakura gaped at the incident, opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water. I had to hold back a laugh which I did when I saw Sasuke and Sakura glaring at me. I gulped and remained quiet as we began walking away sneakily.

"Wow." We all said in unison, once in the clearing. We each looked to one another and laughed, that is, except Sasuke. He simply smirked.

"Who'd expect that to happen 'cuz I didn't!" I laughed out while patting Sakura on the back. She patted me back and laughed all girly like. I was grinning on the outside while I really wanted to punch her face on the inside. Don't punch Sakura, Azumi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Flashback to earlier's incident~**

_"So why were we running, Haruka?" Naruto asked, wiping a bead of sweat off his face. Haruka sighed and crouched down, catching her breath. Naruto crouched next to her and smiled his signature Uzumaki grin. Haruka immediately blushed at this and turned away._

_All Haruka could think was,"I thought I liked Sasuke-kun!? Why is my heart racing!?" And the fact that Naruto didn't understand 'personal space' wasn't making it any better. She did what her body thought of first which was... _

_"Oh gosh! U-Um, I-I uh didn't mean to do that!" Haruka's red face was practically lighting up the shady area they were in. She looked over to Naruto and saw him... smiling sheepishly. _

_"I fell for him?" Were the first words that popped into her head. She shrugged and went for it again, kissing Naruto smack on the lips._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Back to Azumi's POV~**

"I... did not expect that." I said for like the tenth time. Sasuke sighed as Sakura ignored me, as she always does. I think.

"Would you stop saying that? We get that already." Sasuke admitted. He grabbed my arm and pushed me in front of him. I glanced up at him, not understanding what he wanted me to do. Then I saw what he wanted. There was a lady selling tomatoes at a stand. I looked up at him to confirm that he wanted them. I'm guessing he refused to admit it because he averted his eyes from mine. I sighed and went up to the lady.

"My, what a lovely girl you are! What can I do for you?" The lady was lovely herself. She looked young and had blonde hair and green eyes, almost like... Haruka. The lady waved her hand at my face, snapping me out of my thoughts. I smiled sheepishly and laughed.

"Hehe, sorry. Uh, I would like to know how much the tomatoes are. You see, my buddy here, UCHIHA Sasuke, wants some tomat-"

"UCHIHA!? Why, of course you can have some of my tomatoes! Heck, have them for free!" I smiled at the lady as she handed me many tomatoes. I thanked her as she winked at me and said,"Go get 'em."

"I've already got him!" I laughed out happily. She looked at me stunned but soon smiled. I walked over to Sasuke and Sakura, happy as can be when I noticed Sasuke giving me a look. I gulped and handed Sasuke the tomatoes as he smacked them out of my hands.

"What the hell!? I got them for you so be grate-"

"I should be grateful? For what? A blood thirsty bitch?" Those words stabbed me in the heart. Was he serious? I grabbed a tomato from the floor and threw it at his face. He froze but soon glared at me. I held back the tears that wanted to escape.

"Where is all this shit coming from, Sasuke? What are we even arguing for-"

"Because I don't love you, Azumi. I love... Sakura." He walked over to Sakura and side-hugged her. He smirked when he saw Sakura blush. I didn't even know what loving her had to do with me being a 'blood thirsty bitch'.

"If you loved her, then why did you date me? Why did you force yourself onto me? Why did you.. make me fall in love with you?" My voice cracked at the end. My bangs covered my eyes but I could still see and hear him laughing at my misery. I clenched my fists and wiped away the tears that managed to escape.

"I only dated you to gain your trust. Did you really think I needed you? Pfft, I merely did it for the sake of my growing ninja skills." Sasuke seemed to enjoy torturing my emotions.

"You know what, SasuGay? You can stay with Sakura. I don't need you or your arrogant, emo duckass!" We were both glaring at each other for a while until I noticed there was a crowd staring at us. Who knows how long they had been there. I turned to walk away when I noticed the lady from before, staring at me with pity. She immediately walked over to me and took me with her. I lost track as to where we were headed. I felt numb and didn't care about anything anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Sakura's POV~**

After Azumi left, I was at a loss for words. I didn't know Sasuke liked me that way. Although, I knew it all along. Of course he liked me! I'm Sakura! But I couldn't believe how harsh Sasuke had broken up with Azumi. The charming Sasuke I knew would've probably broken up with her in a much more sweeter way. That's when I noticed Sasuke was still side-hugging me and there was still a crowd. I began blushing when I felt Sasuke twitch.

"A-Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?" He looked a little out of it. I wasn't sure what the matter was with him because as soon as he looked at me, he got away from me. He must've noticed our proximity and gotten nervous. Yes, that must have been it.

"W-Where's Azumi?" Sasuke asked, holding his head. I looked at him confused and noticed that others did as well. Sasuke noticed my lack of response and looked at me. I was stunned. After breaking up with her, how could he ask where she was? I was going to answer him when a villager (male) that was standing by intervened.

"Is that girl that just ran off, Azumi? She has long black hair, blue eyes, that her?" The villager sounded angry. Sasuke didn't answer, probably still trying to understand this new information he received. I decided to let him in on their argument.

"You just broke up with Azumi, Sasuke. You told her you didn't love her anymore. You said you.. loved me." Either Sasuke was acting dumb or he really didn't know what I was taking about. He glared at me and then at the villager.

"Are you kidding me? I would never do that. Tell me where she is-"

"So that you can break that poor girl's heart again? How dare you?!" Many people (mainly ladies) joined in on the argument, accusing Sasuke of being a man-whore. I couldn't let Sasuke be accused of such, especially after declaring his love for me, so I pulled him away from the crowd. We ran off to hide. I really hoped Sasuke didn't mean to break Azumi's heart but at the same time... I did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Anonymous Lady's POV~**

The poor girl; she looked like she had just lost a family member. I brought her over to my house, unsure of whether she minded but I couldn't leave her there. I couldn't let that awful boy humiliate her. And all she had done was buy him tomatoes. He shouldn't have taken offense to what she thought was kindness. She seemed like a sweet girl, before that prick broke her heart. I handed her a cup of tea and led her to the dining room. I didn't plan on leaving her until she felt better.

"Excuse me?" I looked over to the girl, whom I'm assuming is named Azumi, and smiled gently at her. She looked just about ready to cry.

"I-I'm sorry for implying on you. I'll take my leave, if that'll make you feel better." I hugged her and gently stroked her hair. After that, she bawled her eyes out while clutching onto my shirt. Never had I ever seen someone so worked up about this simple break up. That brought me to my conclusion that there must've been something between them that doesn't meet the eye.

"I'm so sorry! I don't even know you yet I'm wasting your time!" Azumi's voice was muffled by my shirt but I was able to understand what she said.

"My name's Ayame Uzumaki and your name must be Azumi, correct?" She nodded, looking a little stunned. "Now that we know each other, we're not strangers therefore you're not wasting my time."

"Okay. May I ask.." She looked teary eyed but curious. "..are you Haruka's mother?"

"Yes, do you know her?"

Azumi nodded leaving me a little stunned. Haruka never mentioned any friends. I thought my daughter was a loner but it was nice to know that she talked to Azumi, or so I think.

"Are you two friends?" Azumi looked away sheepishly. Well, there went my plan about them being friends.

"Not really. She and I weren't on good terms because of-" She paused and soon her eyes went dull. Dull like when she had been mourning over the prick.

"Well now you'll be able to become friends. Remember, sisters before misters!" That cheered her up. She started laughing to the point I couldn't help myself but laugh as well. She was indeed a very nice girl if you kept her happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Azumi's POV~**

Haruka's mom was awesome! She knew how to cheer me up. She helped my realize that duckass was just a waste of my time. There were plenty of fish in the sea! Honestly, if I had to choose a new boyfriend... it'd be Neji. I liked his eyes and he was always cool and relaxed around me. Of course, I followed a new law: Sisters before misters because misters leave blisters. Haha! Ayame had taught that phrase to me.

"So do you plan on trying to become Haruka's friend?" Ayame kept insisting that I become Haruka's friend. I sighed, unable to persuade the young woman before me.

"She's pretty stubborn but I know she's nice deep, deep, DEEP down inside so maybe. Maybe I will be her friend IF she accepts me-"

"Of course she'll accept you! If she doesn't, I'll have her head!" Ayame looked happy yet angry. It was a funny sight for one to see. I looked out and noticed it was still afternoon. The sun was still high in the sky but not high to the point the birds were barely awakening.

"Who's accepting who?" Said the one and only... HARUKA! (Tada!) She walked in and froze the moment she seen me.

"Hehe, Hi-"

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE!?" Haruka exclaimed, practically shattering my ear drums. I flinched and clenched my poor shattered ears. Haruka's mother glared at her scornfully and stood up.

"Haruka, apologize to Azumi. She's had a hard day today!" Ayame looked over to me comfortingly. I smiled at her and stood as well.

"It's okay, Ayame-san. I'll be taking my leave. Thanks for the help-"

"Let me walk you home, at least. Where do you live, hon?" Ayame noticed me gaze at the floor sadly. I hadn't thought about where I'd be staying now that I didn't live with Sasuke.

"She lives with her boyfriend, Sasuke. Besides, it's still afternoon. She can walk herself home." Haruka explained, hoping she'd get rid of me.

"Haruka's right," Haruka looked at me, stunned that I'd actually agree with her. "I can walk myself hom-"

"But where are you staying know that you two are.. no longer an item?" Ayame asked, thinking of the right words to say. This caught Haruka's attention. She snapped her head in my direction and stared at me with wide eyes. I looked down, hoping they'd stop staring at me. I felt shameful, for some reason.

"You broke up with Sasuke!? I gave up on him for your sake and you dump-"

"He broke up with me!" I corrected. That got her to shut up. Ayame immediately smacked Haruka upside the head and looked at me apologetically. I shrugged and made my way for the door.

"Where you going?" Ayame stopped me from exiting the house.

"Home?" I cursed myself for sounding clueless. Now she really wouldn't let me leave.

"Well this is your new home now so get used to it!" I looked at her wide-eyed and noticed Haruka's eyes were twitching. Ayame pulled me away from the door and led me to one of the upstairs bedrooms. I realized that there were only three rooms in the house, two upstairs and one downstairs. She led me into the spare room upstairs.

"This is now your room! And you have your own restroom! Lucky you! And if you need to go get your necessities from your ex's house, then Haruka will go with you." Ayame led me into the room while making sure I wouldn't escape. It was a pretty spacey room. There was a bed, lamp, drawer, closet, and my very own restroom! I was more than happy to take this room.

"Are you sure I can live here? Haruka doesn't like me very much and I don't want to imply." Ayame patted me on the back and explained how NOTHING would change her mind. I stood there waiting when I noticed Haruka glaring at me through the doorway.

"Haruka, be nice to your new 'sister'." Her mother scolded, receiving choked out coughs from both of us.

"Are you serious? Sisters?" We complained in unison. We glared at each other but looked away right after. 'Our' mother scolded us before sending us off to go retrieve my things from... Sasuke's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Narrator's POV~**

"Sakura, what's going on? What were those villagers talking about?" Sasuke demanded that Sakura answer him. She kept quiet and continued walking. It looked like they were headed towards the Uchiha compound.

"Answer me!" Sasuke pulled his hand away from hers and glared at her back. Slowly, Sakura turned around with a frown.

"Sasuke, let me know one thing. Do you remember anything you said earlier?" Sasuke shook his head and kept his glare. Sakura sighed, her lips quivering slightly.

"Fine, I'll say it again. You said you loved me so you broke up with Azu-"

"I WHAT!?" Sasuke was confused but angry. It was a weird sight for Sakura to see. Never did she ever imagine that she'd see the almighty Uchiha so lost.

"So you don't remember even the smallest bit of anything?" Sakura asked once more.

"No, I don't." Sasuke reconfirmed. Sakura sighed once more. She was hoping that Sasuke would 'remember' that he loved her.

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked.

"Last time I saw her, she was dragged away by some lady that sold tomatoes." That caught Sasuke's attention.

"Tomatoes?" Sasuke loved tomatoes.

"Oh, you sent Azumi to go buy you some tomatoes. When she bought them for you, you threw them on the ground." Sakura explained. Sasuke was quiet. He couldn't believe he was so rude to the girl he liked most. He immediately dashed off in search for his... ex-girlfriend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Finally! Why do you have to live halfway across the village!?" Haruka whined. Azumi sighed. She'd have to get used to her complaining since she'd be living with her now.

"Well, if you don't remember, I live with Sasuke. It's not my fault the complex is All the way out here." Azumi walked into the house she lived in and saw that everything was untouched. Nobody had been here since she and Sasuke had left this morning. She sighed in relief, grateful that Sasuke wasn't here.

"I'm going upstairs to get my stuff. If Sasuke comes, don't tell him I'm here. I don't want to see him at all. Got it?" Haruka nodded and sat on the couch. Azumi headed upstairs and entered the room where she usually stayed. It was her and Sasuke's room. Used to, at least. She grabbed her bag from the closet, containing all her things.

"Done!" She called to Haruka as she walked downstairs. When she entered the living room, she was surprised to see the person standing before her.

"D-Don't just stand th-there! H-Help me!" Haruka shouted between gasps for air. Azumi couldn't react. What was he doing here?!

"I'm dreaming, aren't I?" Azumi asked herself.

"You should be glad to see me, bitch. Your mother fucking dad is back." The man with red eyes greeted. His hair was as silvery as ever and his scythe was still in great condition.

"Kakuzu, get the bitch before those fucking Konoha bastards come." Hidan commanded. Before she knew it, Azumi was knocked unconscious. Kakuzu carried her on his back and looked over at Hidan.

"So this is the poor child you experimented on? You're lucky Itachi agreed to help us capture her." Kakuzu spoke.

"Damn straight he'd help me! If it benefits him, of course that fucking Uchiha bitch would agree!" Hidan shouted as he threw Haruka away after she fainted.

"Let's go!" Kakuzu commanded. They rushed out of the house and jumped over houses until they reached Konoha's gates. They leapt over with ease and made their way towards the Akatsuki base.

"We should thank Itachi for manipulating his kid brother. If he hadn't, we wouldn't have found her so easily." Kakuzu insisted. "That, or we feel his wrath for getting him to manipulate his kid brother."

Hidan sighed and shrugged. "I don't give a fuck about what he thinks. He can tell me all the shit he wants. I'm immortal, bitch. You can't touch me if you fucking tried you fucking piece of shit, bitch." Kakuzu sighed and continued running. After years of being with this immortal nuisance, he'd grown used to all his cussing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Naruto's POV~ **

After my "moment" with Haruka, I felt a little... weird. All the feelings I had for Sakura seemed to go down the drain. It was like Sakura didn't matter anymore. I was the noodles and now Haruka was my cup. I started feeling hungry thinking about ramen so I decided to head over to Ichiraku's again, Dattebayo! I could never have enough of those. Who could?

"So that you can break that poor girl's heart again? How dare you?!" I heard some ladies shout. I looked over and saw a crowd. I feel bad for the person who's getting scolded. Dattebayo. Oh well, not me. I continued walking over to Ichiraku's when I saw Sakura running away from the crowd with... SASUKE!? I knew that TEME would get into trouble someday! Dattebayo!

Later, after who knows how long, I was bored so I decided to look for Azumi. I wondered how she'd react if I told her about Sasuke being with Sakura. She had probably already heard about it but I still wanted to tell her myself. That's when I heard people shouting.

"There's intruders!" I immediately ran over to the direction people were pointing at. It looked pretty far but then I ran into Sasuke. Oh, how I hated his guts.

"Naruto, how about we race over to where the intruders are?" Sasuke smirked and ran off, leaving me behind. I ran and caught up because of how quick I was. Hehe! As we got closer to the location, it was at the Uchiha compound. Sasuke looked puzzled but once he seen Haruka being carried away by the paramedics, he ran over. I ran over to Kakashi-Sensei, who was observing the scene.

"What happened?" I asked. Kakashi-Sensei looked at me with an upset expression.

"Well, from what we heard from Haruka, Azumi was taken by... The Akatsuki."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ooooh! Things just got serrus! (serious) So how'd this chapter turn out for you? Review! o


	12. Chapter 12

**~A/N~**

Sorry for the late update! Life decided to be a pain in the ass and cause a family revolution and such. It got intense so I wasn't able to update yesterday. Anyways, I hope you don't feel like I rushed it. I feel like I'm rushing the story but we'll see. Should I make Azumi forgive Hidan for what he did or no? Review please!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Narrator's POV~**

Naruto was astounded with the news he just heard. Azumi was gone!? He was dumbfounded. Sasuke had just heard as well. He felt... empty. He felt guilty for what had happened. If he hadn't lost control somehow, Azumi wouldn't have been at the compound at that exact time.

"It's all my fault!" Sasuke shouted, scaring those around him. He crouched down and punched the floor in anger.

"Well, let's get going. Tsunade must've heard already. She'll definitely have an answer as to what to do." Kakashi said, hoping to cheer the two boys up. They looked determined to get their comrade back.

"YOSH! Let's go, Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted as he ran off in the Hokage Tower's location. Sasuke ran to catch up with Naruto. Kakashi sighed and ran to catch up. With Azumi in the Akatsuki's hands, anything could happen. Hopefully, nothing would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Azumi's POV~**

I felt drowsy and weak. I could feel a shoulder on my stomach. Was I being carried? I fluttered my eyes open and faced someone's back. I looked down and saw that the person carrying me was on a dirt road. My memories were fuzzy. I couldn't remember what had happened. What I did remember was Haruka and I going to SasuGay's house to get my stuff. I remember getting there, but after that my memories got clouded. What was I forgetting? I felt uncomfortable knowing that it was something important. And where the heck was I? WHO the heck was carrying me, as a matter of fact? I struggled to move, but the person had a strong hold.

"Stop moving before I chop your legs off." It was definitely a he and not a friendly "he" at that. I stopped struggling, scared as to what this person wanted with me.

"Why am I here? I should be in Kono-"

"Shut it, bitch! Be happy I haven't fucking sacrificed you to Jashin!" Just hearing that voice reminded me of what had happened. A flood of memories came back to me, fueling my anger. Right now, I didn't care if my legs got cut off. I had to punch that fucking piece of shit I was forced to live with. I wanted so desperately to KILL him.

"Let me go!" I yelled as I kicked whoever it was that holding me in the face. Don't know how my leg managed to reach his face but it did. I leapt off him and lunged at Hidan. He quickly turned and faced me with a sadistic smirk.

"Come at me, bitch! I'll take your bitch ass on any day!" He shouted as he swung his scythe at me. I don't know when, but my eyes were activated. My Manako Ayatsuru was on and ready to go. I evaded his scythe and aimed a punch at his face. He spun around and roundhouse kicked me in the ribs. I was sent flying into a tree and landed on the floor.

"That all you got, bitch? You're fucking weak considering you were my fucking 'daughter'." Hidan laughed out as he walked over to me. He grabbed my hair and lifted my face so I could see him. Luckily for me, my vision went blurry so that I couldn't see his ratchet face AND my eyes were still activated. Once my eyes met his, I made sure to fill his world with fucking pain. He began groaning in pain, that is, until his buddy came over and kicked my stomach. I coughed out blood and was on the verge of passing out.

"This little bitch is troublesome, Kakuzu. Forgot she could do that." Hidan laughed out sadistically. Kakuzu sliced Hidan's arm off and slapped him with it.

"Idiot. Let's get going before we get into more trouble." Kakuzu explained as he lifted me up. I was too weak to resist. Rather than try fighting back, I passed out. I felt groggy and weak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up (again), only this time, we were standing in front of what seemed as a cave. There was a boulder blocking our way in but, suddenly, the boulder began sliding open like a door! It was like magic to my eyes! Oh, yeah. I can see now. I'm not seeing blurry. I only see blurry when my eyes are activated or I'm over exhausted. Yep.

"We're fucking back!" Hidan yelled as we entered the cave-hideout place. It reeked and smelled of blood. It looked like a house though, rather than an empty rocky cave. It was not what I expected. There was a little kitchen and a little living room area. There was a table where you could eat at and yeah. That kind of stuff that any house would have. Wait! Hold up! Why am I getting comfy here!? I shouldn't even be here! I was still being carried by Kakuzu. Except, this time he was carrying me bridal style. Great. And I was tied up. Bonus points. NOT! How was I supposed to escape now!?

"Shut the hell up, un!" Some blonde dude shouted from some creepy dark hallway. He made his way over to us but stopped when he caught sight of me. I glared at him when I noticed him look me over but then stop at my chest.

"Fucking perv." Hidan and I said in unison. I quickly switched my glare onto Hidan as he smirked.

"You really are my fucking child, bitch." Hidan teased.

"You're not my fucking dad, you dickhead." I retorted, earning a glare and a few laughs from others. That's when I noticed they were all wearing similar cloaks. I remembered that Itachi had one similar to these. So did that mean Itachi was in this... organization? Or whatever this was.

"Azumi." said an all familiar stern voice. I looked over at the direction I had heard my name and there he was.

"Itachi!" I shouted happily. He was my savior! He walked over to our little group and glared at the blonde.

"Deidara, should I ever see you stare at her inappropriately again, I will get rid of your manhood." Itachi warned. Deidara gulped and glared back at him. I really felt uncomfortable. Were they going to rape me? What did they want with me? If I tried to run away, Itachi could help me but then they'd execute him for betrayal. If he didn't help me, I wouldn't stand a chance against them all. Actually, maybe I could. But it was too much of a risk. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I noticed them all staring at me.

"You better not be thinking of ways to escape." Kakuzu, the guy holding me, warned. Well, there went my escape plans out the window. I glared at him but stopped when he set me down on the couch.

"Why is the target tied up?" Some redheaded dude asked as he entered the living room area. He looked pretty young.

"This bitch is as troublesome as her fucking dad!" Hidan shouted, pointing to himself.

"You are NOT my fucking dad for the last fucking time, you shit headed dick!" I shouted, angered that he'd have the balls to call himself my father. He wasn't even close to the definition of a father. He was a family ruiner. Itachi looked at me with apologetic eyes. I knew he wanted to help but couldn't. I smiled at him understandingly and noticed him glare at the Hidan and Kakuzu.

"So where is my payment? I did my part of the deal, now do yours." Itachi grabbed the money Kakuzu unwillingly gave to him. 'Did his part of the deal'? What deal? What did Itachi have to do with me coming... here. Then it clicked. Itachi had set me up! But... How!? What had he done?! Itachi noticed me looking at him with an upset face. His eyes widened as I glared at him, which I had NEVER done to Itachi.

"Don't bother." I let those words slip out of my mouth as Itachi tried approaching me. It was kind of awkward when Itachi still came over to me but I couldn't move. I was still tied up by a rope. I simply looked away but he jerked my face so that I could face him. I glared at him, trying not to blush at our proximity. He just say there, staring at me. It made me feel anxious as to what he was gonna do.

"Just kiss already, yeah!" Deidara teased. Itachi let go of my face and walked down that one empty hallway Deidara had been in. Itachi called them over with a wave of his hand. Everyone left in that same hallway, leaving me alone. What were they up to? Oh, well! Now was my chance to escape. I tried trying to grab a kunai out of my pouch when I heard someone shout,"YOU LOVE HER!?"

I immediately stopped what I was doing and tried to listen. All I ended up hearing were a few scolds and very quiet mumbles. Why did they have to be good at whispering? *sigh*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Narrator's POV~**

After all the Akatsuki members walked into the hallway, Itachi began his lecture.

"Could you stop interrupting me? I am trying to gain her trust. If we aren't able to gain her trust, then she won't allow us to be around her." Itachi stated.

"Why should we wait to gain her trust? We should just take her Bijuu whether she likes it or no-"

"I've known this girl for many years. I know that she'll die making sure we don't get ahold of her if she doesn't trust us." Itachi interrupted Sasori, the redhead. Deidara smirked, moving his hands in an evil way.

"Then what if I shout... YOU LOVE HER!?" Deidara shouted, making everyone cringe at the echoes.

"What was that for!?" Itachi scolded in a quiet time. Deidara smirked and wiped out imaginary lint off his shirt.

"Well, if the girl thinks one of us loves her, maybe she'll open up to us all to find out which one of us 'loves' her. Get it?" Deidara explained. Everyone looked to him astounded.

"This bitch for once used his fucking brain. This fucking plan may actually be fucking full proof. Of course he'd fucking know! I forgot he's a fucking girl, too!" Hidan laughed out.

"Shut up, un! I'm not a girl, yeah!" Deidara argued back. Hidan continued laughing by himself as everyone made their way back to the living room area where Azumi currently was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Azumi's POV~**

Everyone came back into the room so I acted as if I had heard nothing. I simply glanced at them, hoping someone would speak up about earlier's incident. Nobody spoke up, instead, they chose to stare at me intently.

"W-What are you d-doing?" I asked, noticing that each of them were slowly approaching me. Were they REALLY gonna rape me!? Sure, they were all hot guys (except Hidan. Oh how I hated his guts), but I didn't want to get raped! They were all standing in front of me with smirks on their faces. What were they gonna do to me!? KONOHA, WHERE ARE YOU!? *tear, tear* TT_TT

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Narrator's POV~** _Meanwhile in Konoha_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NO'!?" Naruto shouted, not having no for an answer. Sasuke was clenching his teeth in anger and holding the desk in a death grip.

"Naruto, you can't go after Azumi. The Akatsuki is a gang of S-Rank criminals. They are too strong for someone of your level. This is a mission only Jounins can take." Tsunade answered, glaring at Sasuke and Naruto.

"So when ARE you thing to send a team to go save Azumi? If the Akatsuki want her, she's obviously worth something." Sasuke asked. Tsunade sat quietly, resting her head on her interlaced fingers.

"Most teams are busy patrolling, making sure that the Akatsuki don't attack again. I'll have to send a team when one is available-"

"What do you mean 'until one is available'!? The Akatsuki come after things that are VERY worthy. If they came for Azumi, then that tells me that Azumi is hiding something from us. From Konoha. From everyone. The Akatsuki know do they came after her, knowing where'd she be somehow. Doesn't that show you something?" Sasuke asked angrily, trying to get the Hokage to decipher what he was saying.

"The Akatsuki are known for collecting money worthy things or... Bijuu's..." Kakashi said, clarity finally dawning onto him and Tsunade.

"That's impossible! I would've noticed if she was really a... like me!" Naruto interrupted, knowing what they were talking about. They all stayed quiet, processing the possible truth.

"That'd explain why she has an unnatural thirst for blood." Kakashi added in. After he said that, the theory stuck that Azumi was a Bijuu. Which one, they did not know.

"Well, in this case, we can't have her in the hands of the Akatsuki. We must rescue Azumi at once! Shizune, summon any available Jounin group! If there isn't one, make one!" Tsunade commanded, as Shizune had barely wanted in through the door. She sighed and ran back out the door in search of a Jounin group.

"Kakashi, I'd like for you to go as well. You knew her most as you're her sensei." Tsunade offered just as Kakashi was going to walk out the door.

"Honestly, the closest person to Azumi would have to be Sasuke. But I'll go in place of him." Kakashi answered, exiting the room with Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke looked troubled with either being mad or sad. Apparently, he chose mad.

"Why does this always happen!?" Sasuke punched the wall, causing the wall to crack. He opened his fist, allowing blood to trickle down his hand.

"Sasuke, you baka! You broke the wall! And stop being emo!" Naruto scolded. He walked over to Sasuke and glared at him. Sasuke looked up at him and glared as well.

Naruto continued,"I care for her, too you know? She was one of the first people to accept me as soon as they met me. Usually, they'd run and hide but she didn't."

"She didn't run and hide because she doesn't know what you are. If she knew, she probably wouldn't even care about you." Sasuke rudely said, still glaring at Naruto. Naruto looked broken hearted. He kept his glare but the look in his eyes said he was upset.

"That's enough. Arguing won't bring Azumi back. Now go train while I handle this." Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke after his talk. Sasuke scowled while Naruto humphed and walked away. While waking away, Naruto frowned. Little did he know, Sasuke was frowning as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Azumi's POV~**

"Stop it! I don't wanna do that!"

"Yes, you are! Now get back here, un!"

"Catch that fucking bitch!"

I was squirming my way to the kitchen so that I could grab a knife or something. Unluckily, Itachi grabbed me and dragged me who knows where. I had spent the whole time trying to not be used as a 'prom date'. What did them making me their prom date have to do anything with them capturing me!? I knew that someone (possibly Itachi) had sent them, but for what? There was nothing special about me except for the fact that I was the last living Akarashi clan member and I had a... thing inside me. I doubted they'd know about my thing so I assumed they came after me because I was the last Akarashi. I then realized, I was being carried into a room. Alone. With Itachi. I felt my heart beat speed up. What was he going to do to me? He set me down on a bed that was in the room. He stood standing and stared at me expressionless. What was he going to do!? He lifted his hand and brought it towards me. I closed my eyes and flinched when I felt him flick my forehead. I opened my eyes and saw him smiling at me.

"I'm sorry. I had to turn you in somehow. It's all part of my plan." Itachi stroked my hair in a comforting manner, making me blush. I poured and looked away.

"You didn't have to go far as to make him break up with me. You do realize it hurt my feelings, right?" I was still looking away, hoping he'd understand.

"I'm sorry but it was the only way I could think of getting him to get you to go to the Uchiha complex." Itachi explained, flicking my forehead. I pouted even more but was finally facing him.

"In order to get me to go to Sasuke's house, you'd have to know that I was living with him. So then, how'd you know?" I asked, eyeing him carefully. He smirked and chuckled in a creepy way. It sent shivers down my spine.

"I was able to control Sasuke through you. When you were training with me, I injected you with some inner chakra strings allowing me to manipulate you whenever I'd like." Itachi summarized. My face flushed. So then... he knew what me and Sasuke had been doing!? Just the thought of that had my face glowing red.

"Don't worry. I know you and Sasuke need alone time so I didn't snoop or anything." Itachi's smirk was still in place making me shudder more. Was he lying or telling the truth? It was hard to tell.

"Oi, get a room. Oh wait, I forgot. You already have one, un!" Deidara was laughing as he walked into the room. I glared at him and attempted running at him. I failed. I fell off the bed, face planted, and bit my lip.

"Haha, bitch! That's what happens when you fuck with me!" Hidan taunted as he walked in as well. I looked up, glaring.

"Untie me and then we'll see who's the real fucking pussy." I threatened. I was not going to let him talk to me like that. He looked at me, grabbing his scythe. Just as he was about to swing, Itachi stepped in.

"You will not lay a finger on her until orders are given." Itachi looked expressionless once more. He was speaking so monotonely. I got bored just hearing him speak. Hidan glared at Itachi but obeyed. He walked out, glaring at me with scythe in hand. I was still glaring when I felt Itachi lift me. I stopped glaring and looked at him curiously as he carried me bridal style. He wiped blood off my lips with his thumb and smiled that beautiful, adoring smile of his. I pouted and looked down.

"Much better. Azumi, may I ask one thing of you?" Itachi walked out of the room and into the hallway with me in his arms.

"Yah. Thuh. Wha ith it?" I couldn't speak right because my lips hurt from when I fell and bit myself. Itachi was quiet for a while. I looked up at him and saw his troubled face.

"Itathi, wha ith it? Ith evything okay?" I asked, getting worried.

"This sounds like too much to ask but.."

"Come on! Thpill the beanth!" I shouted, frustrated.

"Join the Akatsuki."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~A/N~ **

Oooh! Just got real! I decided to add in some drama llama action. And should Azumi forgive Hidan? Should she join the Akatsuki? Review, please! It really helps keep me motivated!


	13. Chapter 13

**~A/N~ **

Sorry for the late update, once again! Life is a pain in the butt and chooses to go against me. *sigh* These past few chapters are short because I've been really busy and family can be VERY troublesome... sadly. Gomenasai, again!

Hint: Azumi's lips are bruised so her "S" comes out as a "th" sound. Just replace the "th" with "s" and you'll understand what she's saying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Azumi's POV~**

"J-Join the AKATTHUKI!? You mean like be in it with you and that athhole, HIDAN!?" I was at a loss for words. And my lips still hurt. I did not want to join. Nuh uh, did I want to join!

"Think about it; the Akatsuki needs strong ninjas and will provide you with protection. If you refuse, we will have to hunt you down again. If you were to join, no harm would be inflicted on you. We wouldn't be able to hunt you down or any of the sort. I'D make sure of it."

"But... What about Konoha? What about my friendth? What about... Thathuke (Sasuke)?" I asked Itachi, feeling a little homesick. I wasn't ready to leave Konoha, the place I now called home. I had just gotten to know it. Itachi told me to think about it as he left me on the couch in the living room. I had to pee but I was still tied up. Then my savior came in.

"Oi, you.. Um.. Deidara! I need a favor!" I shouted, as he walked into the room area thingy. He handed at me and sat down really, really, REALLY close to me. I backed up and sighed.

"Yes?" Deidara kept getting closer, causing me to go back all the way to the edge of the couch.

"I will pith on you if you don't take me to the rethtroom." I dared, glaring at him.

"Pfft, I can't take you serious with that accent! But yeah, I'll take you to the restroom, un. But you owe me, yeah." Deidara hoisted me into his arms which I obliged to happily. He carried me bridal style to the restroom and let me stand once we reached the room of designation.

"Can you untie me tho that I may thit?" I asked. He looked at me with an unimpressed expression. Then he smirked and began walking towards me.

"Or I can pull down your tights for you, yeah?" Deidara tried grabbing me but I leapt away swiftly. I successfully failed and ended up in his grasp. He laughed, not sadistically, but in a humorous tone.

"I'm going to untie you so stop leaping away, yeah!" He did as he said and untied me, much to my liking. I smiled at him before shutting the door.

"Now to find a way out! But first, lemme pee." I thought to myself. I did my business and then got down to more business. How was I going to escape? I didn't even know where I was.

"Are you almost done, yeah?" Deidara asked, banging on the door.

"Almotht!" I shouted back, when I heard a loud boom. WHAT WAS THAT!? I heard Deidara's footsteps get further from the door. I soon heard other footsteps run into the same direction Deidara had just ran to. What is happening!?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Kakashi's POV~** _Meanwhile_

After Tsunade ordered me to rescue Azumi, I headed off to the Konoha entrance. There, I'd meet my team and head out to find the Akatsuki base. Once I arrived, there were eight Jounins already waiting. WOAH, Shizune works fast. Well, I guess I'm really always the late one, huh? *sweat drop*

"Kakashi, always as late as ever! My eternal rival, I will teach you the ways of being youthful so that you may finally arrive early!" Guy said. He had a green jump suit thing on and a bowl cut that shines brighter than anything I had ever seen. I was his "eternal rival".

"So, Kakashi, you ready to go?" Kurenai asked, her beautiful blood red eyes staring at me. They were beautiful but I didn't like her that way. She was taken by Asuma, who was also coming along to rescue Azumi. I looked at my team and noticed the other two as well. Anko, a Hyuuga, and some guy who I didn't recognize. He had red hair that resembled Itachi's hairdo. His face, however, was nothing like Itachi's. His eyes were golden, he had a scar across his eye, and had a friendly face. Sort of like Naruto's dad, Minato Namikaze. Otherwise known as, my sensei. His skin was a decent shade; not too pale but not too colored. Everyone noticed my staring and finally decided to speak up.

"Oh! This dude is Kazuma Uzumaki! He's new here and you would've met him if you hadn't come late to the party earlier today!" Anko spoke up.

"Well if you hadn't noticed, my student was stolen because I left to the party." I stated bluntly. I didn't mean to make it awkward, but it was. I sighed and scratched the back of my head.

"Sorry for meeting you like this. My name's Kakashi and obviously I just heard yours so yeah." We shook hands with both firm grips. He had quite a built body which wasn't surprising. He was an Uzumaki. Naruto, on the other hand, proved otherwise.

"Sorry if my welcome party caused you any trouble. Or more like, sorry it did." Kazuma said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. His voice was actually not as manly as I'd expected. It was the kind of voice that was relaxing, refreshing.

"Well, how about we get moving? There's a girl in danger and we need to save her." With that said, we headed out. I didn't realize that I had let my guard down. Unknowingly, two figures followed close behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After hours of running, we stopped to locate where we were at. It was sunset and we had headed out in the morning. It had been approximately ten hours since we headed out. We were pretty far from Konoha.

"How're we supposed to rescue a child from the Akatsuki if we don't know her location!?" Anko shouted out. Guy began his youthful speeches and what-not. I sighed and crouched down onto the dirty path we were on. I sighed into my hand, hoping someone would think of a plan. We had to think of a plan to find the Akatsuki and fast.

"Well, assuming that we headed out not too long from when the girl was stolen, we shouldn't be too far off behind. We should be close so we should try locating ANY chakra signatures." Kazuma answered. Everyone looked to him and nodded, as did I. I stood up and posted him in the back.

"Well, let's get onto business shall we?" I activated my Sharingan while the Hyuuga activated his Byakugan.  
>So far, I wasn't getting anything. The Hyuuga was quiet for awhile, probably concentrating until, finally, he spoke:<p>

"I've found them and the girl!"

"Are you sure!?" I shouted as we ran. "She doesn't have normal chakra."

"I'm sure! The girl has a very strong yet dark aura emitting from her!" The Hyuuga announced. Everyone was quiet after hearing Azumi's "aura". That didn't sound like her but they'd have to go along with it. Finally, they approached what seemed like a cave; only, the entrance was blocked by a huge boulder.

"How do we open-"

"Fire style: Great fireball jutsu!" I shouted, interrupting Kazuma and bleeding the cave door thing. There was a loud boom and smoke, covering our views. After the smoke cleared out, we found that the door was still intact.

"What are you doing!? I could've done that!" Anko shouted, walking over to me. I sighed and eye smiled at her.

"Well, if I warn them that we're here they might actually try to come out and fight, thus allowing us to fight for Azumi." I summarized. They all stared at me with weird expressions.

"That's a great idea, my rival! That is your power of youth finally coming into action!" Guy did a dramatic pose and reached for the skies and such. Finally, my plan came into action, surprisingly.

"Oi, what do you want, un?!" Shouted a blonde haired man, I recognized as Deidara.

"We know it is foolish to ask, but return Azumi at once!" Kurenai shouted. Deidara smirked.

"If you want her, come get her!" Deidara's smirk was still in place.

"I like a good challenge!" Anko charged at him just as some other Akatsuki members began coming as well.

"Azumi, we'll save you no matter what." We all thought in unison. Surprisingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Azumi's POV~**

I could hear shouts and explosions from inside the restroom. What was I doing again? Oh yeah! Trying to escape! Now that they were distracted, it was my chance.

"What are you doing?" I froze from my spot at the window. I turned around slowly, only to come face to face with Itachi.

I cleared my throat and spoke,"Um.. I'm not doing what you're thinking if that'th what you're thinking. Eh, What are you.. thinking?"

Itachi stared at me with an are-you-serious face. I sighed and felt Itachi grab my hand to help me down. I hesitated but he pulled me towards him. As soon as I crashed into his chest, I began blushing. He's too close for my comfort! I should be used to this, though, because Sasuke.

"Do you have a fever?" Itachi touched my face, making my face flush more.

"Let her go!" Itachi and I turned to face...

"Thathuke!?" I shouted in surprise. He stood at the doorway of the restroom with a look of anger on his face.

"Oi, TEME! Who're you talking to-"

"Naruto!?" I felt a surge of happiness course through me, knowing that my teammates cared enough to come rescue me.

"Sasuke. Fancy seeing you here." Itachi said so dull. He smirked and pressed my body onto his. He had me in tight hug, much to Sasuke's displeasure. I flushed and tried pushing his muscular body away from me, which was hopeless considering he was strong.

"Let go of her... now." Sasuke was trembling with clenched fists. His bangs overshadowed his eyes, giving off a threatening vibe.

"I-Itachi, what're you doing?" I squeaked out. I mentally cursed for sounding so weak but pushed that aside when Itachi laughed. Yes, Itachi laughed. And not in a good way. I could feel anxiety take over my body. What was he up to?

"Foolish brother. You should know that I will not give you things just because you ask. If you want her, come get her." And with those few words, Sasuke's body was immediately engulfed in weird marks. A sickeningly deadly vibe radiated off him, along with the black tomoe marks. Sasuke looked up, his eyes were blood red with the tomoe; the three been shape things in his eye. I could no longer sense the Sasuke I came to love. All I sensed was... nothing. It was almost as all feeling he had come to know was erased. I certainly did not like where this was going.

"Not again." Naruto whispered quietly yet loud enough for me to hear. Again? What did he mean 'again'? And how hadn't I noticed those three tomoe on his neck?

"Sasuke, no matter what you do... You'll always be weak." Itachi charged at Sasuke, which to my surprise, Sasuke clashed with Itachi with even amount of power. Naruto zoomed into the restroom, pulled me away, and ran into a safer spot. We soon stopped running to catch our breaths. We're ninjas. Why were we tired of a little run? *sigh*

"Azumi, we have to find a way out. Sasuke and I'll bring you back to Konoha, Dattebayo!" Naruto smiled and held my shoulders. "Do you know how to get out of here. I'm lost."

*sigh* "Yes, Naruto. I do know how to get out of here but what if we get caught? I don't want you getting hurt because-"

"That's the last of my worries! Now let's hurry, Dattebayo!" Naruto pump-fisted the store and ran along, holding my hand. I smoked and led the way when these few words stopped us in our tracks:

"Where the fuck do you think you're going, bitch?"

I sighed and responded,"Motherfucker!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~A/N~**

Oooh! Hidan the Jashinist just stopped or fellow heroine! And again, sorry for the late update! And please review! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I VERY much appreciate reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry for having short, crappy, crummy, LATE chapters! I hope to make it up to you guys in this chapter.**

**Normally, I'd try adding some fluff which is exactly what I tried in this chapter! Oh, and the characters in this chapter may seem more OOC! Sorry! I'm pretty sure they are OOC but I tried my best to keep them in character.**

**Oh! And thanx to the followers who kept me motivated! I'd normally want reviews but... the followers! They helped inspire me! So thanks! *bows* And also thanks to Bella-swan who did review! Thank you very, very, VERY much! *gives virtual cookie***

**Well, let's move onto the chapter ;)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Azumi's POV~**

"You little shits better not be trying to fucking escape, bitch!" Hidan smirked sadistically, already wielding his scythe in hand. I spun around and glared at his disgraceful face. I think it'd look better if it were burned, don't you agree?

"Naruto, look for an exit while I dithtract him." I quietly whispered to Naruto, loud enough that only he and I could hear.

"I'm not leaving you! That's the reason we came, Azumi. To save you. I don't plan on leaving you so get over it!" Naruto stood in front of me and side glanced at my wide eyed face. He smiled before charging at Hidan.

"NARUTO, DON'T! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'VE GOTTEN YOURTHELF INTO!" I immediately reached for his hand, only to grasp nothing but air. Naruto charged recklessly until he stopped. He stood before Hidan, just standing. Doing nothing but standing. By now, my eyes had bulged out of their sockets. The moment Hidan kicked Naruto sending him flying six feet away from us, I gasped feeling utterly useless. I felt numb staring at his motionless body, covered in blood. _No... Not again. Don't die.. No... Okaa-san..._

"What have you done to him, you bathtard!?" I averted my eyes from Naruto's limp body and fixed my glare onto Hidan's sadistic face.

"Pfft! I can't fucking take you serious when you fucking talk that way! Bitch, learn how to pronounce your fucking-" I felt a strange power surge through me before I somehow punched Hidan, sending him flying way further than Naruto did. I didn't even remember moving to punch him. I felt my heart sink until finally... Finally... I lost it. I could feel a thick energy, a power, coat around me. It engulfed my very existence, sending me into a dark abyss. _What's happening to me!?_

I blinked my eyes. My eyes were definitely wide open so why couldn't I see anything? Why did it feel so cold? Where was I? Wasn't I just battling that fucktard, Hidan?

"You fucking retarded mortal. Out of all the things that could happen to me, it had to be YOU." That voice sent shivers down my spine, worse than Hidan. I turned around only to come face to face with... Well... Not necessarily face to face but face to gate. I was standing in a dark place that had an enormous gate (that was somehow lit considering there was no lighting in wherever I was) towering over me. Where had that voice come from?

"I'm over here you fucktard!" Almost immediately, a hand clasped onto one of the bars on the gate, shaking the... floor?... around me. I flinched and stepped back, finally setting eyes on the thing that dared speak to me in such a manner. It was... _WOW_. I'd never seen something so big! Until now. It had two arms, legs, a... head... and a few things sprouting from its behind. Probably tails. It's color, though, was a pitch black. It was darker than Sasuke's hair. And it's fur was... It had a weird feeling coming off of it. Sort of... tainted

"You fucking mortal. Don't fucking look at me with your imprudent ass." It's voice was dark and gloomy and-

"HEY! I AM NOT IMPRUDENT! I ACTUALLY THINK OF MY ACTIONS, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Asshole." I looked away and whistled, sort of like how people do when trying to look innocent.

"I heard that fucktard." I immediately snapped my head in its direction and glared, which sucked. My glares sucked butt unless I was truly mad. My glare faltered when it finally occurred to me to ask:

"Where am I? And what are you doing here? But what are you? And-"

"I do not have to answer any of your retarded ass's questions. What I'd like to know is what are YOU doing here?" Although it didn't have eyes, it sure gave me the creeps. I knew it was looking at me just by the tilt of it's head thingy. It was like it didn't have a head. Or more like it did! It's just that it's neck was missing! _There you go!_

"I do not have to answer any of your retarded ass's questions." I replied in a mocking tone. It glared at me. Somehow. It didn't have eyes but I could tell it'd glare at me if it did have eyes. Suddenly it opened its... eye.

"So you do have... an eye? One? Not two, but... ONE!?" It was creepy considering it had one eye yet the color had to be stupid, fucking, blood red. And it's eye had a weird pattern. Like the way droplets ripple when they fall into water._ Wait a second, I.. recognize these eyes. But... from where!?_ I knew I was missing something here. I recognized those eyes yet nothing came to mind.

"Get the fuck out of here, human. Do so or I will not hesitate to kill you." It dared threaten me. _Oh hell no._ I was not having it.

"You can try but those gates won't let you. From what I can see, those are some pretty strong seals since you haven't escaped. I have some questions to ask and you WILL answer them." I smirked, glad that I just stood up to this creature, whatever it was. Now that its eye was open, it did downright glare at me. I stood unfazed. Or so I hoped it seemed like. In reality, my childish self wanted to run and hide in a corner. If there was a corner in here somewhere. That is. It then did what I didn't expect. It laughed. And not in a friendly way.

"You'd really dare speak to the Juubi, a Bijuu, that way?" Once he said that, I froze. My heart pumped faster than I could imagine. I felt colder than I had when I first got here.

"What do you mean, J-Juubi?" _Damn it. My voice cracked_. It snickered at me before saying:

"I'll give you one last hint. Listen good for this will be the last time I tell you: I'm the Juubi who's inside of... you."

Suddenly, I could feel myself being pulled away from wherever it was that I was at.

"W-Wait! If you're inside me, then doesn't that mean that I'm.. I'm..." It laughed until finally, the darkness engulfed me once more. I couldn't hear it's laughter anymore. I could hear..

...Screams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Naruto's POV~** _Meanwhile_

I felt something thick and liquidy on my stomach. I looked at my stomach and regretted it just as soon as my eyes landed there. _OH MY GOD, MY STOMACH'S GONE!_ _AND I'M BLEEDING! Calm down, Naruto! Keep it together! For... Azumi. Where's Azu-_

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! YOU'RE GONNA REGRET HURTING NARUTO, YOU ASS!" Azumi was covered in a black aura (if that's what one could call it). Her eyes were wide, her pupils were in slits, and she had fangs, claws, the whole shebang. She was covered in blood like all those other times. She was on Hidan stabbing him with her claws. He would laugh sadistically and then continue fighting until she sliced off his head. She had lost it. _Azumi... _

"AZUMI! THAT'S ENOUGH! WE'RE DONE! WE CAN GO, I'M OKAY!" I ran over to her but she simply swung her arm at me, slicing my cheek.

"NO, IT'S NOT OKAY! HE KILLED EVERYONE! HE DID IT! NOT AGAIN! NOT THIS TIME!"

"AZUMI! I'M FINE LET'S GO!" She glared at me with a killer intent. My heart stopped. Her eyes were blank, derived of emotion.

"If you won't let me kill him, I'LL KILL YOU ALONG WITH HIM!" Azumi, with unnatural speed, ran at me and pierced my already pierced stomach. Only this time, she made it wider.

"AZUMI, STOP! STO-"

"I'm sorry it had to be this way." She looked blank still, as she struck my chest. Soon, I felt numb and let the darkness embrace my weak soul.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Sasuke's POV~**

"I'll let you live, just this one time. When you are stronger, then come back and challenge me. Until then, don't bother." Itachi left and disappeared who knows where.

"Fucking Itachi. Agh!" I put a hand over the Curse Mark that bastard, Orochimaru, gave me. _Man, this hurts like a bitch. Not that I'll admit it out loud_. I looked at my scraped arms and legs. There weren't any big injuries. That meant Itachi had gone easy on me. _Fuck. Where Azumi and Naruto? Huh, they must've gotten out._ I got up and headed in the direction I sensed Azumi's chakra. I sprinted but noticed another chakra signature. It was unfamiliar and where was Naruto. _Don't tell me that dobe got into trouble_. I ran and right when I turned the corner to the passage, there was Azumi and... My eyes immediately widened.

"Oh my... W-WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" Azumi pulled her hand away from Naruto's stomach, allowing him to fall limply. Her eyes were wide with shock as tears cascaded down her big blue orbs.

"Azumi. What happened!?" I shouted, making her flinch. She immediately backed away as I made my way towards her.

"G-GET AWAY FROM ME! I-I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!" She flailed her bloody arms and swung at me. I grabbed her arms and pulled her. It was like my touch burned her. She immediately started to scream and swing until I let go of her. I knew her enough to know... She had lost it.

"Azumi, calm down! We can both work through this! Something must've made you do it! Now let's leave! You and Naruto both need medical attention!" I lifted Naruto onto my shoulders and looked at Azumi. _Whoa, he's cold_.

"Azumi, take my hand." She simply stared at me with no expression. I lost my patience and tried grabbing her arm but she doubled back. I tried once more but came with the same outcome.

"N-No, Sasuke. I can't go back to Konoha. Not when I'm like... Well, this. Look at me! I killed him! I KILLED NARUTO! I CAN'T GO BACK! I CAN'T!" Azumi sprinted off down the hallway passage we were in and left a trail of blood. I ran after her and was led outside where I saw Azumi standing by... Itachi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Narrator's POV~**

All Jounins stopped what they were doing and looked over at Azumi. She was covered in blood, much to everyone's surprise. That is, except Itachi. He showed no emotion. Well, not to everyone. Only Azumi. Azumi leapt onto the top of the cave alongside Deidara and Itachi. She faced everyone with a blank expression and spoke:

"I am NOT leaving back to Konoha! Leave at once or suffer the consequences. It is your choice if you value your lives." Azumi's words rendered everyone speechless, including Itachi. He hadn't expected Azumi to oblige into staying with the Akatsuki. Or for her to make such a threat. And apparently, her lips had finally healed from her previous accident of biting them.

"Are you sure, Azumi? I'm still not even sure if you can be in the Akatsuki." Itachi informed Azumi. She simply side glanced at him and smirked.

"You really want to stay even though we're going to sacrifice you, un!?" Deidara looked bewildered.

"I'm not getting sacrificed. I've come to realize that even if you attempt to murder me, that'll be useless. I can't be killed. Not before I kill you out of losing control. I used to fear my power but now I've come to realize... I've been wrong. This whole time... I should've EMBRACED the power rather than deny it."

"Azumi! Listen to what you're saying! Do NOT give into the urges of killing! You know better, Azumi!" Kakashi looked pissed yet concerned. Sasuke stood next to Kakashi, somehow unnoticed.

"How can I not give into the urge to kill!? It's too late, Kakashi! I've already killed him and there's no going back!" Azumi shouted, pure terror in her voice. Itachi dared show emotion by having a look of shock on his face.

"What do you mean 'killed him'?" Both Itachi and Kakashi asked in unison. Azumi held back the tears that tried escaping and pointed at Sasuke who was holding Naruto's unmoving form. All the Jounins gasped and were wide eyed. Had she really killed the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki, Naruto? Wasn't that her best friend?

"Azu-"

"Go!" Azumi interrupted Anko's soon to be demand to come back to Konoha.

"We're not-"

"GOOO!" Azumi interrupted Kurenai and released a pool of lava at the group, which they barely dodged. It was an enormous amount of lava that it burned everything in its path. Luckily for the Konohans (my way of saying people from Konoha), they barely managed to escape the flood of attacks directed at them. Sadly for them, they had to retreat for the meantime.

Just as the Konohan Jounins retreated, Itachi couldn't help but yell out these six words that would trigger a bigger spark of revenge.

"Sasuke!" Itachi shouted. Said person turned around and listened while running. "your girl is now mine!"

"What do you mean I'm your gir-" Before Azumi could continue, Itachi's lips crashed onto hers. Sasuke, and practically anyone who seen this, was dumbfounded.

"ITACHI, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Sasuke attempted at running back to attack his older brother but was restrained from doing so. Sasuke tried pulling away from his sensei's grasp but was unable to do so with Naruto on his shoulders. Itachi pulled away from Azumi and looked into his brothers eyes, full of hatred, before smirking. Azumi, also dumbfounded and all, just stood there; eyes wide open with a flushed face.

Once the Jounins were out of site, Deidara shouted,"WHY DID YOU KISS HER, UN!?"

"It's all part of my plan. I needed something to fuel Sasuke's anger and what better than to kiss his girlfriend." Itachi glanced at Azumi, who punched his arm.

"Jeez, Itachi! You had me worried there for a second!" Azumi sighed and ran her hands through her hair, blush still present.

"I worried you?" Itachi asked, his eyebrow quirked upwards in a questioning manner.

"W-Well, yeah. I thought you did that because you wanted to keep me to yourself. You said I was your girl so I just assumed." Azumi's blush was still present, making Itachi smirk. She refused to look at him, making his smirk widen even more.

"And what if that was my purpose for doing so? What would you do?" Itachi's ever growing smirk continued in doing so as he noticed Azumi's flushed face deepen in color.

"Itachi, you fucking pedo. I never fucking thought you were the fucking type to go after young fucking girls." Hidan spoke from the bottom of the cave roof they were on. His head was back where heads should be. Azumi's blush faltered when she noticed he was alive and well.

"Oh! And there's my fucking lively daughter who went bat shit crazy! You thought you could fucking get rid of me just like that? Please, bitch! I'm fucking still here!" Hidan smirked when he noticed Azumi's face scowl. She looked just about ready to attack him again.

"Calm down, Hidan. She was able to rip off your head which is pretty good considering her small..." Kakuzu looked at Azumi's figure before concluding on the right word to describe her body. "frame."

"Cheh! Shut up! What does your dumb ass know about how to fucking beat me?" In that instant, Kakuzu used one of his strings to chop Hidan's head off clean. Hidan's head flew to the ground and rolled a few times.

"OI, MOTHERFUCKER! What was that for!?" Hidan's head kept on shouting out inappropriate content until Azumi decided to drown his head with a water jutsu.

"If I had known this back then, I could've been spared SO much misery. Out of all the families to ruin, why mine!?" Azumi continued drowning the Jashinist, not even allowing him a moment of air.

"There's... A.. Fucking reason... For.. Everything... BITCH!" Hidan spoke between breaths, trying not to come on too much water. He had no worries of dying, for he couldn't. Azumi now knew that Hidan was immortal but still put in effort into drowning him. After a while, Azumi gave up her futile attempts in killing Hidan and allowed him to throw up the water he had inhaled. She jumped off of the cave roof and made her way inside. Walking away, Azumi gave one last glance to Hidan; a scowl.

"Woah! She's just as bad as him." Deidara spoke after Azumi left. Everyone shuddered (except you know who) and all headed in as well. Kakuzu stayed outside, stitching Hidan's head back on and then headed in. The little Jashinist decided to go out and make some sacrifices to his god who he hadn't made any sacrifices for in, according to Hidan, centuries. *cough*lies*cough*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Kakashi's POV~**

"I am NOT leaving back to Konoha! Leave at once or suffer the consequences. It is your choice if you value your lives."

_Had I imagined it? No, I hadn't. If I had, she would've been here with us. Why did we retreat? We should've stayed to save her! Not run away like-_

"Kakashi, we must stop and attend to this child!" Kazuma called. I stopped with my thinking and walked over to Kazuma who had Naruto in his arms. I checked his pulse and saw that it was there; it wasn't faint. _Thankfully_. The Hyuuga activated his Byakugan and began checking Naruto's wounds_. Please be alright, Naruto._

"The boy will be alright. His wounds seem to be healing quickly and thankfully, the blow missed his heart by a fragment." I heard sighs of relief all around me but one caught my attention. Sasuke. He was facing away from all of us, punching a tree. Red streaks slid down his arm and onto the dirt path.

"Yo, emo! Stop cutting yourself and get over here! We need to bandage you up." Anko kept her stern gaze on Sasuke, hoping he'd listen but knowing him, he wouldn't.

"Let me handle this! My power of youth is the only thing that would be able to connect with a young, youthful child!" And with that said, Guy made his way over to Sasuke but was stopped.

"Does it look like he's 'youthful'? The poor guy just lost the woman of his life. I suggest that you'd let me handle this. You're too youthful for him." Asuma let go of Guy's shoulder and took his place as being Sasuke's consultant.

"Go ahead, Asuma! Your youthfulness is just what he needs! Help him find that bright, youthful future he's been lookin-" Kurenai put her hand over Guy's mouth and dragged him away, leaving Asuma to handle the business. Anko walked over to Kurenai and Guy and began discussing plans. What plans, I did not know.

Anyways, back to Asuma and Sasuke.

"How long are you going to beat yourself up over losing that girl?" Asuma asked, with hidden concern. Sasuke glared at him briefly before turning around and humphing.

"What do you know about losing your loved ones? I lost my whole clan. Azumi was the last thing I had and..." Sasuke glared at nothing in particular but the memory of Itachi. "He took her away."

"I may not know how it feels to lose everything but I know how it feels to lose someone you care about. Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage, was my father. As you know, he passed away protecting our village. I used to hate him but finally, when he left, I came to realize that I had indeed cared for him. Now, I have a team, a woman, and a grandchild to watch over. I'm not going to let anything happen to them but if something does, I'll make sure to save them." Sasuke started at Asuma blankly.

"What's your point? If you're pitying me then go away. You're wasting your time." After telling this to Asuma, Sasuke reverted his attention back onto punching the tree.

"I'm not pitying you. That would be pointless, as you said yourself. I'm trying to get on the same page. What I'm trying to tell you is that, if you truly want to protect that girl, you must get stronger. Stronger until you can save her, but you must make it quick. She won't last long if you take too long." Asuma returned to his teammates and could feel a pair of eyes on his back. I guess he did get to him. Huh?

"So you're saying I can come next time? The only way I can save her is if I'm the one doing the saving, is it not?" Sasuke asked, looking to us for approval. I nodded at him and glanced at the others who seemed unsure.

"If we don't let him come, then Asuma's words would have been pointless." I stated, catching their attentions. After a while of reluctance, they gave in and agreed as well.

"Now let's move out. We need to hospitalize this boy to make sure he heals." Kazuma interjected. We gathered up our belongings and headed out.

_We'll save you Azumi. Definitely_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**~Azumi's POV~**

Now that we were all inside, Itachi headed over to their boss's room to discuss our matter. Now, I am normally not one to be around Hidan but I needed to have a few of my questions answered. I didn't care if we were in front of the other members. I needed answers. I stormed up to where Hidan was seated and sat in a couch somewhere by him. I made sure to move back a distance, to prevent myself from ripping off his head.

"You and I have some discussing to do." He started at me with a you-can't-make-me face so I pulled out my only favorite weapon, a katana. I'd forgotten that Itachi had given it to me when I was little. He always had katanas on his back.

"You will answer my questions or I will take away your manhood." I unsheathed the katana to reveal its sharp, stable blade.

"Tch, how're you gonna fucking take away my manhood? You couldn't kill for shit!" Hidan glared at me with a sadistic smile which I'd soon replace.

"I mean if you don't answer my questions, I will cut your dick off. But first, I'll cut off your head, and then your arms so that you can't move. Then, I'll cut your legs and finally, the dick you men seem to value. And I will burn your dick in a furnace so that Kakuzu can't stitch it back on! If you know what's best for you, stop fooling around and give me the answers I need." Everyone was quiet, probably too scared to talk for fear of me trying to take away their manhood as well. I looked over to the hallway and noticed Itachi was done with his discussion and was now listening to mine. I looked back to Hidan who had a blank face.

"Jeez! What in the fucking name of Jashin do you need to know, you little shit?" I let the fact that he called me shit slide by, busy being focused on his tone. Hidan said it in a mad yet scared tone. I had scared him. _Yes! I'm getting better at this!_

"You said there was a reason why you chose my family to... terrorize. Tell me, what was it?" I glared menacingly into his eyes, getting ready to engage into a glare down, but there wasn't one. He simply closed his eyes and laughed.

"Sit your shitty ass down. This is gonna be a fucking long story." With that said, well, I was already in my seat so I just got comfy. Itachi came over to sit by me, wanting to hear his explanation as well.

Finally, after years of misery and pain, I'd finally get to know his reasoning for doing so. Once I found out, I'd then decide what I'd do.

_Forgive._

_Or kill._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ERMERGERD! So did you like the fluff? Was it fluffy enough for your taste? Did the characters seem too OOC or not? **

**Should Azumi forgive Hidan or seek revenge on him by trying to kill him?**

**Review, RevIEW, REVIEW! It helps me so much when you guys review! I get encouraged to write but when NOONE reviews, I feel discouraged and give out crappy chapters. *whimpers***

**Pretty please, review? Favorite. Or follow! . **

**And sorry for ANY grammatical errors. Peace out! :P**


End file.
